The Dawn of Destiny
by lightofthenine
Summary: Sixth year has arrived at Hogwarts. The Dark Lord takes a stand, friendships and relationships are questioned and secrets are revealed. Slightly AU.
1. The Trevelyans

**Disclaimer: I'm not gonna repeat it. If you don't get it now, you never will.**

"Kevin says that Rufus Srimgeour is the new Minister of Magic."

"I figured," Aly said, bored. "Fudge was such a paranoid little monster."

Joy clucked her tongue.

Aly down up from the couch in her mother's house and walked into the kitchen. "Does he say anything?"

Joy scanned the Daily Prophet for some sort of quote from Srimgeour.

"I'll look. While you're about to get up, why don't you grab me and apple?"

Aly rolled her eyes and walked over to the fruit basket. She smirked and grabbed an apple and turned to her mother. Joy turned around, expectantly. Aly took a huge bite out of the apple and grinned.

"Still want it?"

"You're a terrible child. I guess it's a teenage thing. 16 is the age of change," Joy grinned.

"Thanks, Mum. Like I don't hear that everyday."

"Oh! Here's a quote," Joy said suddenly, opening the paper again. Aly handed her an apple and sat down at the table across from her. "'We, at the Ministry of Magic, have publicly acknowledged that the Dark Lord who was supposedly dead, has now returned.""

Aly exhaled a breath and leaned back into the chair. "This is the worst. I feel like I can't go outside without being attacked by some crazy You-Know-Who obsessed person!"

"Well, that is true," Joy sighed, closing the paper. "You really can't anymore."

Joy set her hands down and tapped them anxiously.

"Hey, Mum?" Aly asked, flipping back a strand of brown hair.

"Did you ever get married to my Dad?" Aly asked, looking at Joy's left ring finger.

"No," Joy sighed. "He got me pregnant and then...whoosh. He was gone."

"What if you _had _gotten married."

"Then I probably would've been able to keep you, and give you a better life."

"Oh."

Aly leaned back and admired the kitchen. "I really like your new house, Mum. It's really nice. How were you able to afford it?"

Joy grinned. "Well, if you must know, I did in fact get that job from the Ministry, and it paid _so _much better than that job at the supermarket."

"Cool. I love my room, too."

"I'm glad," Joy smiled, and then she looked at the clock.

She heard the doorbell ring. Joy sighed bitterly. "That's her."

"Who her?"

Joy stood up and walked past Aly to the front door.

"Who, Mum?" Aly whined, following her.

"Now, Aly, you haven't seen her in five years, so you two might not connect instantly..."

"Mum! Not Amelia!" Aly exclaimed.

"Aly, stop whining. I needed to see her, and she needs to see you."

"Oh? And why is that?" Aly demanded. "She hates me!"

"She does not," Joy protested, and then opened the door. She smiled. "Amelia. I'm so glad you came."

"Hello, Joy. It's good to know you're back," a voice said. Joy stepped aside and let Amelia in. To Aly's great surprise, Amelia had some (actually, a lot) of weight, and decided to take off the excess makeup. She was dressed in a simple coat and sweatpants.

Amelia looked at Aly, recognition lighting in her eyes. "Hello, Alyson."

"Amelia," Aly replied, still staring.

"It's good to see you."

"Y-you too," Aly stumbled, still in disbelief. This was her aunt? The fat one, with lots of makeup and an ugly crocodile handbag? The one who always threatened to leave her at school? It can't be.

But it was. Aly could see traces of that same Aunt. Except this one was quieter, more reserved. Amelia sat down with Joy on the couch.

Joy turned to Aly, smiling tightly. "Come, Aly, sit down over here."

Aly's legs finally worked and she walked over to the couch on the opposite side of Joy and Amelia.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a while.

"Well, did you want something, Joy?" Amelia asked suddenly, cutting the silence.

"You weren't in the middle of something, were you?" Joy asked hastily.

"Oh, no," Amelia said, smiling slightly. "I just haven't heard from you in fifteen years, so I wanted to know a few things."

"Go for it."

"Why did you appear now?"

Joy looked at Aly and smiled. "I've been in touch with Mrs. Taylor, one of Aly's friend's mom. She told me everything. I decided that I am now stable, I can now take care of a child, and I found her last year."

Aly's eyes darted warily between the two, waiting for Amelia to snap back to her same old self and threaten to send her upstairs without food.

"And she's staying all summer?"

"No," Aly said suddenly, surprising them all. "I'm staying with Mum till the end of June, and then I'm heading back to my boyfriend's house with all of my friends for the rest of summer."

"Boyfriend?" Amelia asked, her eyebrows rising.

"Yes. His name is Charmont Boyle," Aly said curtly.

"And I'm assuming that she is responsible enough?" Amelia asked turning to Joy.

"Of course, Amelia. I trust her," Joy said, surprised.

"I'm surprised, after everything you went through," Amelia snapped.

Joy's mouth snapped shut and she glared at her sister. "That was out of line."

"That's not the point. How long have you been financially stable?"

"For a while now."

"How long, Joy?"

"A while."

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

Joy glared at her silently.

"You've been stable ever since Aly was born, haven't you?"

"And what if I have?"

"Joy, you gave Aly to me for eleven years when you were stable? Why would you do that?!" Amelia exclaimed.

"I wasn't _very _stable, Amelia! I had enough to afford me two dinners a month!"

"And how would you do that?"

"After I dropped her off, I got a job at a market."

"And why didn't you say anything for eleven years?"

"Because I wasn't ready, and neither was she."

Amelia's eyes suddenly darted to Aly, and she frowned.

"Alyson, are you listening to this? Your mother dropped you off with me even though she had money! She dropped you off because she didn't care!"

Aly could feel the anger rising.

"Your mother was stable and she never came to get you. I heard you always asking for her, but now you know that she never wanted to. What do you say to that?"

"I say _shut up_!" Aly exclaimed, standing up. Amelia's eyes widened.

"I don't believe this! How can you just walk into my mother's house like that and speak to her like that? You haven't seen her for eleven _years _and you just waltz in like that? And I can't believe you're speaking to _me _like that!"

Aly glared at her aunt angrily. "I haven't seen my Mum in eleven years. I don't care about if she wanted me then. She wants me now. And that's all that matters."

Aly sat down in a huff. Joy stood up and walked over to the door.

"Amelia, you can leave," she said, opening the door. Amelia looked between the two and grimaced, gathered her purse, and stiffly walked out of the door. Joy sighed and looked at Aly sadly.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with it."

"It's fine. I survived eleven years; I can survive twenty minutes."

Joy smiled at Aly.

"Want some ice cream?"

"Sure!"


	2. Freeing Adam

In about one week, Aly was to leave her mother's house and return to her other family: Mr. and Mrs. Boyle, Amanda Straum, Hayden Taylor and Damien and Char Boyle.

Aly smiled as she sat down on the porch outside that very last week of June, dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She admired the neighborhood. It reminded her of Aunt Amelia.

Aunt Amelia...Aly scowled. She couldn't believe that slimy snake would come into her own sister's house and harp on her like that.

Aly smirked. She'd bet that Amelia never had a relationship with a man, so who is she to talk?

And who gave Amelia the right to question Aly's responsibility with Char? She's responsible. And she is _not _going to end up like her mother: teenaged, jobless, no money and pregnant.

Ha, no. Aly's going to graduate from Hogwarts, get a job at the Ministry and get married.

To Char, she knew that for sure.

Suddenly, she remembered that she no longer had dreams about her and Char being married, thank God.

Aly bent down to pick up the Daily Prophet on the wooden floor. She picked it up and frowned at Rufus Srimgeour's smiling face on the front cover.

She scanned down the paper and stopped. A very familiar boy was on the front page, unsmiling, blinking as cameras went off. Aly read it.

_'In the most recent news, in the past few months, young teenager Adam Aldaine, aged 16, is not sentenced to Azkaban for suspicious involvement with death eater Jonathan Boyle. Discovered unconscious in the Gryffindor Common Room at Hogwarts the very same night He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returned, authorities revived Boyle and sentenced him for questioning. Boyle refused to comment._

_Aldaine, is the nephew of death eater, Bill Aldaine, killed during the early years of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's reign. The Aldaine family resides in France and consists of father, Francois and mother, Jeannette, and the sixteen year old fraternal twin of Adam, Isabella. She attends Beauxbatons School for Girls, though it is highly unlikely that she'll return. _

_The Aldaines were hiding in France due to several threats from families who had been victims of any of Aldaine's attacks. As of now, the whereabouts of the Aldaines are unknown. Though Aldaine is not a death eater himself, Adam Aldaine was associated with Boyle and attempted to get information from young sixteen year old Alyson Trevelyan, the daughter of Joy Trevelyan, who works at the Ministry.'_

Aly's heart stopped. Had John or Adam ratted her out? She continued reading.

_'Fortunately, Adam was very comprisable. He said that he never wanted to hurt Trevelyan, and that he was only doing what Boyle said because Boyle threatened to kill the Aldaines._

_"I never had a choice," Aldaine said. "I never meant any harm to Aly, and I can hope that she'll forgive me." Aldaine will merely be kept in an area that will be kept under surveillance. _

_In other news, former Death eater Igor Karkaroff was found dead yesterday in his home...wand maker Ollivander found missing...Ice Cream Parlour Owner on Diagon Alley found missing...'_

Aly snapped the paper shut, her heart thumping. She looked down at the bottom of the page again and saw Adam's face staring back at her, eyes sad.

Aly leaned on the wall and breathed deeply.

"Bella's on the run," she muttered. "Poor Bella."

She found herself reeling back to the conversation with Adam right before she left the train that June afternoon.

_

* * *

"Go away, Aly. I don't want to talk to you anymore."_

Aly blinked in surprise. 

_"Well, I guess that's it, then," Aly said, standing up. "I'll go on living my life. You can continue yours in Azkaban."_

"I'm not going to Azkaban," Adam growled.

_"I doubt that," Aly said angrily. "You've been working with a death eater. For all I know, they'll probably check you for the Dark Mark."_

_"And they won't find it."_

_"I'll be darned if they don't," Aly spat._

_Adam looked up at her, his expression unreadable._

_"Tell Bella I said hi," Aly said, tears coming to her eyes, "If she'll even talk to you."_

_Aly opened the compartment door and slammed it on her way out, startling the guard._

* * *

Aly shook her head, wiping away tears. How could she have said that?

Oh, wait, Aly thought. He was the one that told me to go away. _He _never wanted to speak to me again. All I wanted to do was explain to him why I kissed him and then nearly killed him.

Of course, I had no choice, Aly thought. Even though he was weaponless.

She didn't know why Adam was mad about it. It wasn't as if he didn't like it, because she sure did.

Of course, her heart has been, and she knew it always will, belong to Char.

Then again, Aly had this yearning feeling that she needed to go and help him, somehow. No one as young as him deserved to be separated from his family like that; not knowing where they are, under surveillance twenty-four seven.

Truly, all Aly wanted to do was see Adam's face and embrace him like there's no tomorrow.

Aly gritted her teeth and stared down at Adam's picture and vowed that she'd find some way to free him from his pain.


	3. Changes

"Mum, it's been fun," Aly said, turning to face her mother.

"Aly, you stayed for a month. How much fun did you have?" Joy asked, getting out of the car.

"A lot. More than I've ever had."

Joy grinned at her daughter and walked around to the back to get Aly's trunk. They had just pulled into the Boyles' driveway. Aly smiled at the sight of that familiar house.

"Let's go, then. Don't be surprised if they knock you all down; I told you they were coming," Joy warned. Aly rolled her eyes and to her surprise, the door was already open.

"Aly! How much did you pack?!" Joy groaned, struggling under the heavy weight.

"It's school, Mum. I need clothes," Aly said over her shoulder.

"Aly!" Mrs. Boyle exclaimed, putting down the rang she was using to clean the dishes. "So good to see you!"

"You too, Mrs. B."

"Kids! Aly's here!" Mrs. Boyle called.

A split second later, Aly heard thumping as the others sprinted down the stairs. Aly grinned as Amanda came into the kitchen first, grinning like an idiot. She grabbed Aly.

"Aly! I missed you so much!"

"Amanda, it was only a month," Aly laughed.

"Yeah, it seemed pretty long to me. Ever heard of mail? Do you ever answer?" Char's voice said behind Amanda. Amanda stepped back from their embrace and grinned. Aly gulped at the sight of Char; he had still gotten taller and she found his voice to be deep and...hot?

She noticed a stud in his ear and raised an eyebrow.

"An earring?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Yep!" Char said cheerfully.

"I'm surprised I even approved," Mrs. Boyle muttered, turning to the sink.

"Hm," Aly said, walking over to him, looking at it. "I would've preferred it be a pale pink color..."

Char frowned at her.

"But it'll do. I like it," Aly finished.

Char rolled his eyes and reached down to hug her. "Welcome back. I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Aly said, grinning. She looked over Char's shoulder and grinned at Hayden as he walked in.

"Hayden!" she exclaimed happily. She looked up at Char.

"We'll talk later," he murmured.

"Hey, Aly," he said warmly, hugging her. "I'm glad you're back. It's been so quiet."

Aly slapped his arm while Joy and Mrs. Boyle laughed.

Then she smiled at Damien, who was leisurely sipping lemonade.

"Hello, Damien," she said brightly.

Damien nodded and continued drinking. Aly raised an eyebrow and walked over to the cupboard to get a straw. She walked over to Damien and put the straw in the lemonade and sipped, watching for Damien's reaction, which was hilarious.

After she finished the whole thing, and smiled brightly at him.

"Well, hello to you, too!"

The whole kitchen burst into laughter, with Mr. Boyle's deep voice after he walked into the kitchen. Aly looked at her friends appraisingly and then turned to her mother.

"Bye, Mum," she mumbled. "I'll miss you. Don't forget to write."

"I will. Don't get lost anywhere," Joy said, hugging her. Aly glared at her playfully, and then waved to Joy as she walked to the car. Mrs. Boyle shut the door and turned around to smile at Aly

"Want some lemonade?"

"Sure!"

--

"I'm assuming you read the Daily Prophet?" Char asked as they sat on the bed in his room. Aly looked up from her lemonade slowly, and continued sipping, to Char's annoyance. After she finished, she grinned and set the lemonade down on the desk next to Char's bed.

"Yeah," she finally said. "I did."

"And?"

Aly sighed and looked down at the bed. "It's not fair. He never even did anything."

"Aly, he threatened your life," Char protested immediately.

"Yeah, but he was never going to _do _anything. He's not a murderer, or something. He was being blackmailed, Char," Aly said, looking up at him slowly. "John threatened to kill him if he didn't get what he needed from me."

"Oh, so _that _means he did nothing?"

"Exactly."

"That makes no sense. He could've killed you."

"No, I could've," Aly shot back defensively. "Remember that Baroreceptors technique? If Madam Pomfrey hadn't revived him in time, he'd be dead."

"Better for us, then."

"Don't say that!" Aly said harshly, her green eyes flashing. "Adam is still my friend no matter what, and I plan to help him."

"Oh, really?" Char said angrily. "And how will you do that?"

"I-I don't know," Aly said, her voice faltering. "But I will do something."

"Good luck with that," Char said bleakly. "I can't believe you're willing to forgive him after what he said to you."

"It's hard," Aly admitted, "But I'll do it. He's suffering, Char. He doesn't know where Bella or the others are! They're on the run! He doesn't know if they're alive or dead and he's on constant watch twenty four seven. You read his statement. He can't live with what he's done."

Char glared at her, and then turned away. "Sounds like you like him more than me."

Aly smiled slightly. "Is that what you think? That I like _him_ more than you?"

"Sure sounds like that," Char muttered, looking away. Aly smiled and moved closer to him, throwing an arm around his shoulder.

"You are completely absurd," Aly chuckled. "Char, I love you! And I love Adam too, just not like that. He's my friend and he needs me."

Char looked at her.

"That really is a lot of nonsense, though," she added. Char shrugged and sighed with defeat.

"Did a whole summer change us, Aly?" Char sighed, leaning his head on her lap.

"Not me," Aly said, smiling slightly. "She shrugged. "I just think the world is changing us." She started stroking his hair and grinned.

Char smiled. "Now that makes sense."

"But you have changed, though. You've still grown and your voice is deeper. And...kinda sexy?" She played with a strand of his hair, watching it glint in the light.

"It sounds sexy?" Char grinned, looking up at her.

"Yeah, it does," admitted Aly. She was pleased to see Char grinning. He sat up and kissed Aly's forehead lightly before laying on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I miss the Fortescues' Ice Cream Owner," Char sighed. "I always got the triple dark chocolate scoop with chocolate shavings with hot fudge."

"Hm, that sounds healthy," Aly smiled. "You must've been working out a lot to maintain that skinny figure of yours."

Char frowned and sat up, turning to her.

"Well, we talked," he sighed. "Guess we'd better go socialize with the others."

"_That _was talking?" asked Aly, crossing her arms. "I call it friendly arguing. Talking can also include snogging, you know."

"Whatever you say, blabbermouth," Char grinned as he got out of the bed, standing up. "I'm going to poke fun at Damien. Want to help?"

Aly nodded and grinned as they walked out of the room.


	4. Rift Between Friends

Aly glared at the Daily Prophet a week later.

"This is unbelievable," she growled.

Damien looked up. "What is unbelievable?"

Aly, Amanda and Damien were sitting on the couch in the Boyles' living room, enjoying the breeze coming through the window. Hayden and Char were outside, helping Mrs. Boyle garden.

"This," Aly said, pointing to the newspaper. "I can't believe this!"

"What? You-Know-Who's dead?" Amanda asked sarcastically.

"No," Aly said, frowning. "Apparently, they're doing a three part series on the Aldaines." She looked down at a picture of William Aldaine in chains, surrounded by Ministry officials. It was taken in 1980.

"Oh," Damien said, looking away.

"And," Aly continued, "Security is so tight that it takes five hours for one person to access their vault from Gringotts."

"Are you serious? That _is _unbelievable," Amanda agreed seriously.

"Lucky for us," Damien said grinning, "Mrs. Boyle contact Bill Weasely, you know, the cool one, and he volunteered to get our money for us so when we go to Diagon Alley, we won't have to wait forever to get it."

"That's a relief," Aly said absently. She scanned the paper again.

"Aly, should you really be obsessing over the Aldaines?" Amanda said, shifting on the couch.

"What d'you mean by that?" Aly asked sharply, putting the paper down.

"Well..." Amanda shifted uncomfortably. "You really have been all over the paper. Don't look at me like that. I just don't see why you care about them! Adam said he never wanted to talk to you again."

"Yeah," Aly said, her eyes narrowing. "Except for one little fact. Adam is in pain. He doesn't know where his family is, if they're even alive. His celebrated his birthday alone and he's _sous surveillance _twenty four seven. He is being checked to make sure he's not a death eater. He's doing all he can not to rat me out, Amanda. I can't let him go through that anymore."

"And what exactly would he rat us out for?" Damien asked, looking at her.

"Not us. Me. All he knows it that I met with John. Apparently, John never mentioned you or Char. If he were to say anything about me, I'd be in the same position he is; being questioned constantly, checked to see if he's a death eater, separated from my friends and family. How would you feel if that was me?"

Amanda looked away from Aly and stared out the window.

Char suddenly appeared in front of the open window, dusting himself. "Hello."

Damien and Amanda looked away from each other and Aly was frowning at the paper.

"Well, don't all yell out at once," Char said jokingly. No response. He looked over at Aly and raised an eyebrow. Aly looked at Amanda and Damien quickly and then stood up and crossed the room to the window. She leaned on the windowsill, sighing.

"What's going on in here? You look like you're ready to kill each other," Char said slowly.

"It's not my fault," Aly muttered, looking at an ant climb up the windowsill. "They're harping on me about Adam."

Char rolled his eyes. "Well, maybe," he suggested lightly, "If you didn't talk about it so often, they wouldn't jump on you like they do."

"Who else can I talk to?" Aly said bitterly. "Everyone disagrees with me."

"You can talk to me." Aly looked up at Char's brown eyes and sighed.

"I'll keep that in mind," she said, smiling weakly. She looked up at the blue, cloudless sky. "Is there anything I can help with?"

"No," Char chuckled, "You just go entertain yourself. Play with your wand."

"Can't," Aly said automatically. "We're not of age, remember?"

"One more year," Char reminded her, smiling. He sighed and then looked over his shoulder at his mother, who was standing with her hands on her hips.

"I've got to finish helping Mum," Char said smiling sadly. "But I'll come in and we can chat, ok?"

"Sounds good."

Char kissed her briefly on the lips and then walked back over to his mother and the garden.

Aly turned around and sighed, noticing that Amanda's eyes suddenly darted to the ground. Aly frowned and walked back over to the chair she was sitting in, grabbed the paper and walked upstairs.

She slowly walked to her room and sat down on the bed, sighing. She opened Minako's cage and she fluttered over to Aly's bed.

Aly stroked her softly, sighing again.

"What happened, Minako?" Aly asked Minako, stroking her. "Why can't things go back to the way they were?"

Minako's amber colored eyes stared up at Aly.

"You're right," Aly chuckled. "They won't, will they? You-Know-Who will always win. Adam's practically in jail. I don't even know if Bella's alive."

A soft purring sound rose in Minako's throat as Aly continued to stroke her.

"They're probably fine," Aly said, reassuring herself.

"Don't worry, Aly. We're just great."

Aly looked up.


	5. Bella Aldaine

"Bella!" Aly shrieked.

"Keep it down!" Bella hissed, glaring at her. "D'you want someone to come up here?"

Aly clutched her heart as she stared at Bella's grinning face. Bella looked the same as ever, just a bit dirty and her hair was not as blond as usual. Her blue eyes, though, were sparkling. Bella climbed into the room slowly and then grinned.

"Do you mind telling me," Aly growled, "What the bloody heck you're doing here?!"

Bella ignored her and took out her wand. "_Muffliato_!"

"Bella, that's illegal! You're not of age!"

"So? I'm on the run, it doesn't matter anymore."

Aly's heart calmed down slowly as she stared at Bella, who stared back.

"Bella," Aly said slowly. "Why are you here?"

"I needed to find you," Bella answered, sitting on the windowsill. "You're the only one who can help me."

"Help you? Why would I do that? Bella, your family is wanted and I'm already partially dragged into this mess!"

Aly glared at Bella. "Why didn't you tell me about your family?"

"Because back them it wasn't important," Bella shrugged. "No one cared about the fact that my uncle was a death eater."

"When did John appear?"

"Sometime around Christmas holidays," she shrugged. "Threatened to kill us all of Adam didn't help you." Her face crumpled in pain. "I can't believe that he's...where he is now."

"Where's the rest of your family?"

"Hiding with some friends," Bella replied. "They live somewhere out here."

"So, why would you need me?"

"Because I need to go find Adam and reassure him that we're safe and that we're going to get him out of there. He doesn't deserve it. Haven't you been reading the Daily Prophet?"

"Of course I have," Aly snapped. "They're doing a three part series on your uncle."

Bella's eyes narrowed. "Well, that helps." She sighed. "Listen. It's nothing extreme. Just come with me to talk to Adam."

Aly looked down at Minako, unsure.

"Aly, I know that you care about him. He told me about your conversation right before he left for the center."

"He did?" Aly asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Apparently, you kissed my brother. What was that about?"

"Long story, and I'm not going to tell you," stated Aly shortly. "That's between me and him."

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, he said he didn't want to talk to you. You said to tell me hi, even though you'd doubt that I'd speak to him again."

Aly looked down at Minako again.

"Why would you say that? I love Adam and I'd talk to him no matter what. Did you really think that just because Adam didn't have a choice that I'd never speak to him again?"

"You weren't there," Aly mumbled. "You didn't see his face. I'd never been so angry and shocked in my life."

"Well, that was inexcusable."

"Go away, Bella. I don't want to talk to you anymore."

Bella raised an eyebrow. "That sounds vaguely familiar, doesn't it?"

Aly winced as she recalled Adam's words to her.

"Yeah, it does," Aly muttered. "You can go now."

"Fine," Bella spat. "But when Adam dies, you'll wish that you had come with me."

Bella turned sharply on her heel and started down the ladder of Aly's window.

Aly bit her lip.

"Bella!" she called as Bella was about to go down.

"Yes?"

"I'd go, you know I would! But my family and friends care about me."

Bella climbed back into Aly's room, smirking. "Then take them with you."

"My family?"

"Your friends, obviously."

"Bella," Aly sighed. She looked down. "My friends think that the fact that I care for Adam and want to help him is unreasonable. They think it's stupid. They think that I should be glad that Adam's where he is right now. And I'm not. But I can't just leave."

"Then tell them you're going."

"Bella, if I go then they'll never speak to me again!"

"You'd rather save your friendship with your little circle of friends than Adam?" Bella asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Then what _did _you mean?"

"Bella, you're forcing me to choose between my friends and my family and I don't want to-"

Aly stopped speaking when the door opened and she stood up slowly and turned around.

Her heart stopped when she saw Char standing there, his hands on the knob, frozen.

Aly stepped in front of Bella, attempting to hide her. Bella merely peeked around Aly's shoulder, smiling at Char brightly.

Aly saw hurt and betrayal in his eyes and she wished she could say something.

Instead, she merely started walking for the door and ducked under Char's arm and slowly made her way down the stairs.

She ignored Amanda and Damien when they called her name from the living room and walked to the kitchen, opened the door and stepped outside.

She tucked her hands in her shorts pockets and began walking around the house.

"I'm a terrible person," she muttered out loud. "I don't know what to do anymore."

She kicked a pebble absently, feeling like there wasn't an answer to her problems anymore.


	6. Contemplation

She found that familiar spot that she'd taken a liking to in the past two weeks she's been here: a nice shady spot that was surrounded by trees. She walked between the trees and sighed sadly.

"Why can't I ever do anything right?" she yelled out loud, sinking down the trunk of the tree and sitting down.

She rubbed her eyes.

"Why is it so hard?" she said to herself. "Why do I have to choose?"

She stared out under the shade of the trees at the dusty road and the field that was beyond it.

"It's so hard," she mumbled. "Why can't Adam just be with his family back in France? Why can't John be dead so none of this had ever happened? Why can't Voldemort just be dead like we all thought he was? Why can't I live life without having so many choices?"

"Aly! Aly, where are you?!"

Aly looked up as she saw Char wondering around the road shouting for her.

"Aly, come on! It's ok! We talked!" he called, wondering around the road again. "Aly, please come back!"

Aly choked back a sob as she watched Char stumble on the road, calling for her. He looked so pitiful.

Char gave up miserably and hung his head. He started walking back to the house, dejected.

"Char," Aly called out from under the trees in a wrangled sob. "Char, I'm here!"

"Aly?" Char exclaimed, looking around. "Where are you?"

"Over here," Aly called, from under the tree. Char spun around a few times and then caught her stare from under the tree. Char sprinted for Aly and he sank to his knees in front of her, hugging her tightly.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" he shouted, making her flinch. "I was worried sick!"

"I'm sorry," Aly said quietly, looking down. "I just needed to think."

Char stared at her sadly. "Oh, Aly..."

He sat down next to her and pulled her head to his shoulder. "Talk to me. I said we should talk."

"Well, that was before Bella decided to show up," Aly said bitterly, looking at the grass.

"We talked," Char said quietly. He looked down at her. "Aly, if it's that important you, go."

"No," Aly growled. "I won't. I'm not leaving any of you. Adam needs me, but I'm not deserting you guys for him. That won't happen."

"You're not deserting us," Char said gently, rubbing her hair. "He's your friend. He's just as important as Amanda, or Damien or Hayden."

"Then why does it seem that everyone is making a big deal out of it?" Aly yelled, startling Char. "Sorry," she said quietly. She sighed. "Think of it. Imagine that your best friend needs you more than ever. You'd go and help him, right?"

Char nodded.

"So why can't people accept that he's my friend and he needs my help? Why is that so hard to understand?"

"Some people just don't," Char said plainly. "They just don't and they never will."

Aly absently picked at some grass.

"I want you to go. I want you to be happy," Char protested.

"But..."

"No. You're going."

"Then you're coming with me."

Char looked surprised.

"I'm not leaving you. You're the only one that supports me; Damien and Amanda sure don't. I dunno about Hayden, but I don't want to get him on their side. Come with me, Char."

Char looked unsure. "But my Mum...she'll never let me go..."

"I've got a plan, then," Aly said, brightening somewhat. "Does your Mum trust us?"

"Yes, I think so," Char replied.

"Then maybe she can send us to the Leaky Cauldron the day that we go back, with Tom's strict supervision and we can go then! I don't want to leave and cause your Mum any worry now."

"Aly, that sounds pretty risky," Char said worriedly.

"It's a chance I'm ready to take," Aly said fiercely. She looked up at Char and he couldn't help but smile widely as he saw her ferocious spirit.

"Aly," he laughed, "That sounds like a plan, but let's think on it, ok?"

"Think?" she said in disbelief.

"I mean, let's think of a better way to do this, preferably not as deceptive?"

"Fine," Aly sighed. Char chuckled and tilted her face up.

"Don't worry. I'm with you on this issue. But let's think on it."

"Fine," she sighed, defeated.

"Hey," he said gently, "It's going to be okay, you'll see."

Aly smiled as she sighed for the third time, "Fine."

Char took her face tightly between his hands and kissed her until she was so dizzy the trees were spinning. Then he leaned his forehead against hers, breathing hard, and he smiled, his brown eyes twinkling.

"We haven't done that in a while."

"We should try to keep up a regular schedule," she said suggestively. She smiled slightly and they stood up. "Come on, let's go in. We'll just say we, er..."

"Needed to talk," Char finished, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Sure."

He took her hand reassuringly and they walked back to the house.


	7. Responsibility

Aly sighed with nervousness as she snapped the lid of her trunk shut and looked around the room.

Tomorrow, they'd be leaving for the Leaky Cauldron. Char and Damien managed to convince Mrs. Boyle into letting them go.

Aly scowled slightly. Char decided to let the others get involved.

"The more people, the better," he had said, winking.

Of course, Aly had protested.

And of course Char utilized that same darned maneuver: staring at her long enough to confuse her, those pools of melted chocolate...long, dark eyelashes...And when he asked her again, she was stupid enough to nod, helpless under his power. Stupid, devilish, hypnotic, beautiful, sexy, chocolate colored eyes.

Then again, she did feel slightly better knowing that if they screwed up, they'd all screw up together.

Even Amanda sounded like she was ready to defy the adults. And wherever Amanda goes, Damien goes. Hayden came along because he had nothing better to do.

How typical.

* * *

"Who the bloody heck is Horace Slughorn?" Damien asked disgusting. "What kind of last name is _Slughorn_?"

"Professor Slughorn is very well known," Mr. Boyle said, frowning at his son across the table. "I remember that he came to Hogwarts during my last year there." Mr. and Mrs. Boyle, Amanda, Damien and Hayden were all sitting in the kitchen.

"A bit wide in the middle," Mrs. Boyle winked, "But a fine man, nonetheless."

"Wait just one minute," Amanda exclaimed, looking at the Hogwarts letters again. "He's teaching potions!"

"Then who's teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts?" asked Damien.

"Snape," Mrs. Boyle responded.

"What? No!" Hayden exclaimed angrily.

"What's so bad about that?" Amanda asked quizzically.

"I don't want him to have the satisfaction that he wanted," Hayden said through clenched teeth. Damien smiled.

"Oh, don't be so grumpy, mate," he said jovially. "Besides, you're pretty good at that, aren't you?"

"The only class I'm good at is History of Magic," Hayden said miserably. "All we do is sleep."

Mr. Boyle laughed.

"Well, I'm sure that Snape will lighten up now that he's finally gotten that job of his."

"Better than Umbridge," Amanda spat. "That lady's gone mental, have you heard?"

"I sure did," Mrs. Boyle grinned. "Those centaurs got a mouthful of her."

"Ah, yes," Mr. Boyle said in rapture, "It's been so much...quieter now that she's at St. Mungo's."

Mrs. Boyle smiled and sipped her tea.

Char walked into the kitchen, scratching his hair. "Hello, all."

"Hey, mate. Where's Aly?" Damien nodded.

"Upstairs writing a letter to her Mum," Char said, flashing a quick glance at his friends.

"Why?" Mr. Boyle asked, scrutinizing Char carefully.

"Oh..." Char said, looking up at the ceiling, thinking of an excuse, "She just said, 'It's a girl thing.""

"Did you have to go that far?" Damien winced.

"Don't shoot the messenger," Amanda smiled.

Char sat down. "Why? Did you need to speak with her?"

"Actually, we needed to speak with all of you," Mr. Boyle said, eyeing his son. Char got that sinking feeling in his stomach.

A few seconds passed and Char gulped when he heard Aly's footsteps coming down the stairs and into the living room.

"Hey, Mrs. Boyle, do you have any more of that tea?" Aly asked cheerfully.

"Sure, dear. Let me make you some."

Mrs. Boyle stood up and busied herself with the kettle.

"Now," Mr. Boyle said, eyeing Damien. "I need to speak with you all."

Char pulled Aly down into his lap and waited for the worst.

"Me and Marybeth are being extremely nice about letting you all stay at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow. You are all sixteen, and we are respecting the _ut_most responsibility from you all."

He eyed Amanda. "This world isn't safe anymore, so you need to be careful. No more walking into abandoned pubs," he said, eyeing Aly, "And do not go anywhere alone. If you're going anywhere, go as a group."

"And finally, this regards to Aly, Damien and Char." Damien gulped. "I know that people are reading the Daily Prophet and I know that people will start asking you questions about John. You will _not _say a word, you understand?"

Mrs. Boyle set the cup of tea down in front of Aly and Aly blew on it so it can cool.

"Aly's already partially involved because of her stupid friend Adam opening his mouth about her and Joy."

Aly's heart throbbed and Char's arm instantly tightened around her waist.

"We do not want any publicity, so I will need you three, no _all _of you, to guard your tongues. Speak only when necessary and don't give anything away. I wouldn't be surprised, if I were you, if some of your friendships were strained because people are afraid of you."

Mrs. Boyle nodded gently.

"That's all I have to say. Other than that, stay safe, and have a fun sixth year. Dear, I have to run down to the Ministry and finish some paperwork." Mr. Boyle stood up and walked over to kiss Mrs. Boyle on the cheek. He grabbed his briefcase, walked over to the door and stepped outside. He disapparated with a _pop!_

Mrs. Boyle stood up slowly and walked out of the kitchen. Aly looked down silently at her tea cup and watched the steam float from the tea.

"They know," Damien said softly. Aly looked up. "They have to. That talk was so random, unless they had a _valid _reason."

"They couldn't," Aly replied softly, smiling. "Bella used Muffliato."

"So? I could hear you shouting from downstairs," Amanda protested.

Aly frowned and sipped her tea.

"Does anyone want to clue me in on what we're doing tomorrow?" Hayden asked suddenly. Aly frowned in her teacup. "All I know is that we're not really going to be at the Leaky Cauldron."

Char smiled as Aly set down the cup. "How much time do you have?"

"Enough to hear the whole story," Hayden said, leaning forward, intent on listening.


	8. Juvenile Azkaban Center

"Tom!" Aly exclaimed happily, as she stepped out of the fireplace. "I've-"

"Hush!" Tom hissed, rushing over to her. "Come, over here!"

Aly looked at Amanda quizzically. They had just used the floo network to come over to the Leaky Cauldron after goodbyes from Mrs. Boyle. Aly and Amanda had each carried their own trunk. Tom grabbed their hands and ushered them out of the fireplace. He shouted for a hand.

"Daniel," Tom hissed urgently. "I want you to get these two girls and their trunks up to their rooms _inconspicuously_, understand?"

Daniel, a young man, nodded frantically and pulled out his wand. The trunks began to levitate and he started walking and Aly and Amanda followed.

Aly had never been around the back way and looked around as he led them outside and into an alley.

Daniel opened a door and stepped inside carefully so not the bruise the trunks. As they walked down a long hallway and up a set of stairs, Aly began to recognize the hallway as where the rooms were. She vaguely remembered the room that she climbed out of last year to save her life before John could get to her.

They approached room 522 and Daniel opened the door. Aly and Amanda stepped in; Daniel dropped the trunks and took off, slamming the door behind him.

Aly looked at Amanda with surprise. "Well, that was...odd."

"It's you," Amanda said, looking around the room. "They didn't want you to be seen."

"Amanda, it's not like my picture was in the paper. No one has seen me before," Aly protested, sitting down on one of the two beds.

"Good point," agreed Amanda. "I wonder why they had to do it so sneakily."

Aly and Amanda took the time to move their trunks to a more suitable location and changed into some more inconspicuous clothes.

A few minutes later they heard Char, Damien and Hayden's voices. The door opened, and they stumbled in; Daniel once again dropped their trunks and left in a haste.

Char turned to Aly, raising an eyebrow. "Care to explain?"

"Why are you looking at us like that?" Amanda snapped. "I have no idea why they did that. I couldn't have been you, Damien or Aly because no one's ever seen your pictures before."

"That is odd," agreed Hayden. He looked around the room. "So...what time does the train leave?"

"Four o'clock exactly," Char answered.

"What time is it now?"

"Ten o'clock," Damien answered.

"We're meeting Bella at a quarter to twelve," Amanda reminded Aly. "That means we see Adam and go. We can't miss the train."

"Don't worry," Aly said reassuringly. "This won't be a three hour long visit." She smiled.

"Well, we'll just change, then," Damien said absently, reaching down to pull up his shirt.

"Hang on!" Amanda exclaimed. "Let me and Aly go to the bathroom to freshen up first!"

Damien put his shirt down and grinned, nodding. "Too bad you didn't see the rest of me, Mandy. Bet you would've liked to see it, wouldn't you?"

"In your dreams," Amanda grinned, and then grabbed Aly's hand to lead her to the bathroom. Char grinned at Aly as they disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

"So, where exactly are we meeting?" Damien asked, looking left and right.

"She said we're meeting right here," Aly said, firmly, looking around. "She'll be here, you see."

"I don't," Damien muttered under his breath, making Hayden laugh. They were standing in front of a monument that was dedicated to the Muggle's Prime Minister.

"There! See, I told you!" Aly exclaimed a few minutes later.

Char smiled weakly at Bella as she approached them, relief etched on her face.

"Hey, guys," Bella said automatically, smiling at them. "Thanks for coming."

"Anytime," Aly replied.

"Why are they here? I knew Char was coming, but..." she trailed off suspiciously.

"Well, where Aly goes, I go," Amanda piped up.

"And where Amanda goes, I go," Damien added.

"And where everyone else is, I'm there too," Hayden grinned. Bella smiled gently.

"All lovely reasons, but truly, the less people we have the better. It would be better to limit it down to...three people."

Hayden's eyes narrowed. "Listen Bella, we're going out on a limb just by coming here. We're not going anywhere, got that?"

Bella rolled her eyes and started walking and the group made haste to follow her.

* * *

"These are the identification cards," Bella said, passing out cards. "When the guard asks for them present these."

"Daniel Jamieson?" Char said, confused.

"Michael Smith," Damien said blandly. "Oh, yes, this is perfect. We'll definitely get through."

"Shut it," Bella snapped as they stood in front of the Juvenile Azkaban Center. "Aly, here's yours."

"Joy Hopkins." Aly looked down at the identification card. "Bella, how'd you get these?"

"Never you mind, let's get inside."

Aly looked around the area as they were led down to the aisle to Adam's cell. The walls were covered in steel, and she gulped as she looked at prisoners in their cells, looking blank and depressed. _I hope Adam doesn't look like that..._

The guard halted and Aly slammed into his back, smiling sheepishly when he turned around to glare at her. "Sorry."

"Here's the boy. Aldaine, you have visitors!" the guard barked, causing Amanda to jump. He unlocked the cell.

"You have thirty minutes to talk. After that, you're gone," the guard said, jerking his thumb. Then he stomped away, barking at others.

Bella peered into the cell, squinting. "Adam?"

"Bella?"

Aly blinked as Adam's face was lit by sunlight filtering in through the windows. He looked the same as ever, still healthy on the outside. The only thing that had changed was his eyes, which were very sad. He was dressed a matching blue shirt and flannel pants.

"Bella!" he exclaimed, jumping from his cot and running over to her. "You're safe!"

Bella smiled and embraced her brother, happy as ever. "We're all safe, Adam. Don't you worry about us. It's you we're worried about!"

"I'm fine," Adam said seriously, looking at Bella. "They don't treat me that bad. A few barks every now and then, but I'm sure I can survive."

Bella stepped back, revealing the others. "You have visitors."

Adam's eyes looked over the group of teenagers and his eyes rested on Aly.

"Hello, mate," Char said, huskily, reaching over to shake Adam's hand. "Glad you're alright."

"Thanks," Adam said, his eyes never straying away from Aly's. Damien and Hayden did likewise, and Amanda hugged him awkwardly.

It was Aly's turn, and she swallowed to clear her dry throat and approached Adam awkwardly. "Hi, Adam."

Suddenly Adam swept Aly into a hug."Gods, I missed you," Adam muttered into her neck.

Aly was taken by surprise and hugged him back. "Me too."

He pulled her back to study her. "Why did you come back? I thought...well..."

"I've been reading the Daily Prophet," Aly replied, smiling gently. "I can't let you go on like this, Adam. It's killing me." She stepped back.

"It's killing us all," Amanda added. "We came along because we knew she this meant a lot to Bella and Aly."

"Thanks for coming," Adam said gratefully. "You guys have no idea how happy I am to see you."

Bella smiled lovingly at her brother and the group proceeded to walk down the halls.

"So, you're going back, then," stated Adam flatly.

"Yeah," Damien replied quietly. "We don't have much of a choice."

"It's not safe anymore," Adam said, looking over at him. "Hogwarts looks like it's ready to crumble."

"But I can't just not go," Amanda protested.

"So you'd rather sacrifice your life for your education?"

That brought a slight pause, and Aly looked at Adam with worry. Adam looked at her seriously, and then his expression brightened.

"How'd you lot get in here anyway?" he grinned.

"Bella's genius," Aly replied. She looked to Char for support, but he was looking away from her.

Adam sighed. "Listen, I can see that none of you guys are _really _happy to see me, so you guys can go."

"Thank you, dear God. Let's go, Amanda," Damien said, grabbing her hand and pulling her the other way. Adam frowned. Hayden shrugged and followed Damien and Amanda.

Char looked at Aly sadly. "Aly..."

"It's ok, Char," Aly said reassuringly. "Go with them, I'll be out in a minute."

He nodded and followed the others. Aly looked at Bella. Bella looked between Adam and Aly, and then followed the others as well.

Adam looked up at Aly. He grimaced. "Well, Aly? I told you that you can go."

"I don't want to. Not yet," replied Aly quietly.

"You only have ten minutes. You may as well leave now."

"Adam, I don't want to. I want to stay with you and talk."

"Well, didn't you hear me last time? 'Go away, Aly, I never-"

"Don't finish that sentence," Aly warned. "You said it once and it nearly broke my heart. I won't listen to it again."

"Why'd you come back?"

"I told you," said Aly, "I needed to tell you that we're going to help you somehow."

"Oh, yeah, right. You're going to clear my name?" asked Adam with sarcasm.

"No, but I wish I could," joked Aly. "I've been thinking about you all summer. I didn't know if you were alive and how you were dealing with the fact that you had no idea where your family was, or if they were alive. They're all in hiding because they know that people can kill them for being related to your uncle."

"Oh, I've been reading the Daily Prophet," grimaced Adam. "Really helping our publicity, it is. What're _you _going to do?"

"Help you. I'll send letters," suggested Aly. "Once You-Know-Who is dead, everyone will be cleared, you'll see."

"Alright! Time's up!" the guard shouted, walking through the doors. "Your little friends are waiting, come on, let's go!"

Aly turned to smile sadly at Adam. "Adam, I miss you. Hold on for me, ok?"

Adam smiled bleakly. "I will, Aly. I promise. Not for Amanda, or Damien, or Char or Hayden. Not for even my family. But for you." His eyes were very intense as he said this.

"Thanks, Adam. That means a lot," Aly said, hugging him. She looked over Adam's shoulder and saw the guard standing impatiently.

"Bye. Keep holding on," Aly whispered, and walked past Adam over to the doors. She smiled one last time as she walked through the doors and Adam didn't smile back.


	9. Changes On the Hogwarts Express

Aly stepped onto the Hogwarts Express and looked around, and to her surprise, heard nothing.

"Stupid, slimy, snake obsessed Voldemort," she muttered under her breath. For the second year in a row, she found the Hogwarts platform and train to be completely silent. Even the compartments had less chatter than usual.

"Of course, now everyone knows he's back," Aly mocked angrily, walking into the open compartment where her friends were.

"Who's back?" Hayden asked absently, looking up from his magazine.

"You-Know...Hayden, what magazine is that?" she asked, eyeing a picture of a girl in a bikini.

Hayden smiled cheekily at her. "Bikini Babes Monthly."

"Gross. I thought you had a girlfriend?" Aly said, sitting down next to Amanda.

"Nah. What happened last year was a twenty four hour affair."

Damien rolled his eyes and leaned back in the seats. "So...what happened earlier today didn't go that well, did it?"

"Way to start off a good conversation, Damien," Char snapped. "Just launch into it. No one wants to talk about that!"

"Well, it's been on everyone's minds, so we may as well talk about it while we have the time," Damien shrugged.

Amanda poked Hayden in the shoulder to get him to join the conversation, but he was too engrossed in his magazine.

"Hayden, stop staring at that girl's chest and jump into the conversation!" Damien snapped. Hayden blinked and looked up, slowly closing the magazine.

"How's Michael?" Aly asked Amanda quickly, attempting to change the direction of the conversation.

"Oh, he's peachy. He was so excited to take over my uncle's place at the Ministry," Amanda replied, catching on. "He seems really eager about this job."

"What's there to be eager about?" asked Char, helping them out. "Srimgeour's a madman. I can bet you that the Ministry's going to die sometime soon because of lack of leadership."

"And I just know that You-Know-Who's supporters are going to infiltrate the Ministry," Damien growled. "They're taking over, slowly."

"Have some optimism, mate," Char said sarcastically. Hayden resumed reading the magazine, seeing as how this was a topic that was not of interest to him.

"Well, eventually, we're going to pull through," Amanda added. "Maybe things will go back to normal."

"Yeah, like that'll happen."

The train started moving and they began to journey to Hogwarts.

Someone knocked on the compartment door.

"Come in!" Char called.

The door opened and Hayden looked up slowly and dropped his magazine. Kylie was standing in the doorway, looking shy. Her long was still long and blond, eyes still ocean blue.

"Hi," she said, smiling weakly at Aly. "Good to see you."

"Hey, Kylie," Amanda replied, flashing a quick smile.

"Hi. Have a good summer?"

"Somewhat," Aly shrugged. Char glared at her.

"Did you need something?" Damien asked rudely, crossing his arms.

"Actually...I wanted to speak with Hayden."

Aly's eyes widened and she looked at Hayden, who was staring at her dumbly.

"Oh...um..." he stumbled, "Ok, then."

He stood up and Kylie stepped aside. "We'll be in the compartment across the hall." Aly nodded.

Once the door shut, Aly wolf whistled and Char laughed.


	10. Travels Aboard the Hogwarts Express

Aly glared up at Damien as he let out a loud snore for the third time. Amanda grinned at Aly. Char had decided to talk with some of his Gryffindor friends and only Aly, Amanda and Damien were left in the compartment.

"How does Char deal with it?" Amanda whispered. "I would've killed him if he were my brother!"

"Like you would want to," Aly grinned. "'Sides, it's not that bad."

Damien snored again and Amanda shoved him, annoyed.

"How different do you think this year is going to be?" Aly asked, relaxing in the seat.

"What d'you mean by that?" Amanda asked.

"Well, we have You-Know-Who possibly lurking around every corner. I bet half of the students are living in fear. Some people aren't even coming back this year," Aly said seriously.

"Who?"

"Joy Thomason, for example," answered Aly. "She told me the week before we left that she wouldn't be coming back because her parents think it's not safe, Hogwarts."

"Really? That's a surprise!" exclaimed Amanda. "I mean, I know it's not 'safe', Hogwarts, but is that really a reason to pull her out?"

"Well, yeah," Aly said, raising an eyebrow. "You've got the Dark Lord lurking around every corner; I'd think you'd want to pull your kid out."

"Good point," Amanda sighed. She flipped back a strand of brown hair and leaned in the seat. "So, what do we do now? Half of our friends are gone and Char's out with his little buddies, Damien's snoring like a pig and for all we know Hayden could be having a snogging session with Kylie."

"I think she wants him back," Aly said, smiling. "She looked like..."

"She wanted him back?"

"Exactly."

"Well, he deserves it. After all, she broke up with him."

"That's right," Aly agreed. She sighed. "Well, I'm sure the lady with the candy will be coming around soon. D'you want to buy some and get fat?"

"Oh, sure," Amanda said sarcastically, "I'm sure Char will love you, then."

"Oh, come on, Mandy," Damien's groggy voice said, as he slowly sat up straight. "Ol' Char would love her no matter what."

"You better believe it," Aly grinned. "Finally up, are we?"

Damien slowly blinked his gray eyes and nodded. "It was a nice little rest. Did I disturb you?"

"Only us and the rest of the train," Amanda teased, rubbing his hair. Damien smiled sleepily and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Did you get a last glance at Michael before you left?" Aly asked absently, staring over the side of the bridge they were crossing.

"No. He was _so _eager to get to work that he didn't say goodbye," Amanda frowned. "Why?"

"He never told me why he called me Gem," pouted Aly.

"I know why," Damien grinned slowly. "And I'm not telling you."

"Why? Who else knows?" Aly scowled.

"Me, Hayden, Char..."

"You all know?" Amanda exclaimed.

"Yup. And I'm not saying a word," Damien said proudly.

"What will it take to get you to tell her?" Amanda said, glaring down at her boyfriend. "If you don't talk, I'll dump you."

"You're pulling my leg!" Damien exclaimed, sitting up and staring at her. "You wouldn't do that!"

"I wouldn't question her," Aly said casually. "She's more than willing, you know. I suffered six whole years without knowing, and now I think I deserve to know."

"Well, I promised," Damien said, tripping over the words. "We all did."

"Fine, I guess you're single again," Amanda shrugged, winking at Aly.

Damien growled at Amanda and then grinned evilly. He grabbed Amanda's hand and stood up. "Come here, you," he growled. "We're going to have a little chat."

"Aly, help me!" screeched Amanda, but Aly was in a fit of giggles and did not attempt to save her friend.

"Bye, Amanda!"

"Aly, if you don't help me right now, I'll-"

The compartment door slammed shut and Aly chuckled to herself.

"Crazy," she muttered. Then she sighed with relief and turned around to lie down on the seat. She stared up at the ceiling and sighed, then closed her eyes.


	11. Alone Time

Aly sighed as she felt a warm pair of lips on hers. She thought she was dreaming, because at that same moment, she was dreaming of Char.

Then she realized that in her dream, Char's hand wasn't around her neck. Aly's eyes snapped open and she found herself staring at Char's pores. He was sitting on the edge of the seat. Her arms snapped forward and she sat up and Char landed on the ground with a thump.

"What're you doing?" she demanded. "Are you crazy?"

"No, actually," Char groaned, sitting up and rubbing his head. "Just in love with you is all. I came to wake up you, Aly."

Aly stared out the window of the Hogwarts Express and blinked as she noticed that the sky was nearly black.

"Oh."

"Yeah," Char frowned. "I guess I won't try that anymore."

"No," Aly stuttered, "You just took me by surprise, is all."

"Uh-huh."

Char stood up slowly, wincing as his back muscles stretched.

"Well, I guess I'll be going back to my mates, then. Just wanted to let you know."

"Hey! I didn't say you could leave," Aly protested. "Stay here. How long have I been sleeping?"

"Two hours."

"Really? That long?"

"Um, yes."

"What've you guys been doing all this time?" questioned Aly.

"Well, I've been hanging around with Harry and Ron. Amanda and Damien are sleeping, and Hayden and Kylie are playing cards."  
"And I've been sleeping."

"That's right," Char shrugged. "But I won't keep them waiting."

Before Aly could protest, Char turned around and walked out of the compartment and down the hall. Aly stared at the spot where he was standing a few seconds ago with indignation.

_Well, maybe if he had done the sensible thing, and just shook me awake, then I wouldn't have had to shove him! _Aly huffed and crossed her arms.

Suddenly Char's face poked back into the compartment, grinning. "Did you miss me?"

"I hate you, Char," Aly said, turning her head.

"Aw, no you don't." Char walked into the compartment, locking the door and pulling the window blinds down. He walked into the center of the compartment and stood there, smiling.

"No, I do. As soon as we get into Hogwarts, I'm going to jinx you."

"I doubt that. You'll be too busy to jinx me, over in that little secluded corner of ours..." He bit his lip suggestively. He opened his arms and Aly got up and fitted herself in his arms. Then she smirked at him.

" Secluded corners, Char? In your dreams." Char moved closer, sliding an arm around Aly's waist. He stared at Aly through his dark long eyelashes, pulling her closer.

"You're in every one, love," he breathed, leaning down. Sadly, someone knocked on the compartment door and they jumped apart.

"Er...come back in five minutes!" Char said hastily. Suddenly Char bent down and picked Aly up. She shrieked with surprise as Char carried them over to the seat and sat down. He adjusted Aly so she was sitting across her lap and Aly stretched her legs onto the compartment seat. She placed her arms around his neck, resting her head on his chest. Smiling, she reached up and started playing with Char's hair.

"Aly..." Char warned.

"What?" Aly asked innocently.

"You know what happens when you do that." Char's eyes rolled in the back of his head, like usual, as Aly slowly ran her hands through his hair.

"I know," Aly grinned to herself. Suddenly Char tipped her face up. She stopped thinking as soon as she saw his darkened eyes again. "Char?" she asked as he slid his hand into her hair slowly, a grin widening. "Char?" she asked again, a little breathlessly, removing her hands.

"Yes?" Char grinned, brushing a few strands of her hair from her neck. He was grinning like mad, it actually scared Aly. He twirled a strand of her brown hair around his finger.

"What are you doing?" Aly asked nervously.

"Oh...you know...give a litte...get a little," Char winked. Suddenly he stiffened and then relaxed with a slow grin. "I hear the trolley lady. Close your eyes and pretend to sleep on my chest." Aly complied with confusion. She rested her head on Char's chest and pretended to be deeply asleep. She heard Char shift a bit, and tuned in. Suddenly, Aly felt something soft on her forehead, something feathery light. She realized it was Char's lips, and they stayed there. She sighed happily and heard Char chuckle quietly. Aly heard the compartment door open but she still kept her eyes closed. The door closed and locked again. Aly opened her eyes slowly. Char placed another feather light kiss on her forehead.

"You'd make an excellent actress," Char said lightly, smiling down at her as she lifted her head. He grinned, his brown eyes full of happiness. He bent down to her ear. "I love you," he whispered.

A strange warm feeling started in the pit of her stomach and Aly felt as though her heart might explode.

Suddenly a knock at the door caused them both to jump. "Char?" Damien's voice called.

Char sighed with annoyance and slid Aly off his lap. Aly groaned and reached for her Witches Weekly magazine and slid to the opposite side of the compartment seat. Char reached for his Quidditch book and waved his wand. Aly crossed her legs. The doors and windows unlocked, and Damien, Hayden and Amanda stepped inside.

"Hey," Amanda said suspiciously. "Why was the door locked?"

"It was locked?" Char asked with innocent confusion. "Oh, right. Aly wanted some privacy, right?" Char looked at Aly with a grin.

"Yeah. I was sleeping. I could hear Amanda and Damien snogging." Amanda flushed. The others sat down on the seat across from them and started talking about the New Year.

Char looked up from his book, his brown eyes mischievous.

Aly winked.

Char laughed quietly as the Hogwarts Express slowed to a stop as they approached Hogsmeade.


	12. Return to Hogwarts

**a/n: Seeing as how I'm taking some really strenous courses this quarter, don't be surprised if I don't update every week like I used to. Junior level french class, hard religion classes, history, _and _a 16 by 20 art canvas? Yeah, I'd say once every three weeks, two if I'm lucky.**

* * *

"You know something," Char said loudly. "If it weren't for the fact that Unforgivable Curses are illegal, I would've killed the disgusting ferret, Malfoy."

Over the heads of the other students climbing the stairs, Malfoy turned around, his gray eyes glinting with malice.

"I do believe that snot-nosed, garbage face runts shouldn't be speaking to me like that," he spat.

"And who's the runt in this situation?"

Malfoy growled and took out his wand. "_Duro_!"

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Aly's spell flew above the heads of the others; they all ducked.

Malfoy's wand flew out of his hand and dropped to the ground as Aly stood with her wand raised, smirking in satisfaction.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Ms. Trevelyan; no magic in the corridors."

Snape's lip curled. "I thought someone like _you _should've known that." He was standing at the top of the stairs as the students walked past him into the Great Hall.

"I do," Aly said haughtily, looking up at him. "But when you've got slimy Slytherins insulting Gryffindors, you've got to do something, ought you?"

"Another ten points, Ms. Trevelyan. Do _not _insult my students. Open your mouth one more time and you will skip the Welcome Feast to organize my private cupboard. Even antidote, every solution, every _poison_," he said, his black eyes glinting, "By alphabetical order."

Aly stared up at Snape defiantly, but did not open her mouth.

"Aly, come on!" Amanda said urgently, grabbing her hand and pulling her along. Aly stared angrily at Snape and allowed herself to be pulled into the Great Hall.

"You have such a smart mouth," Amanda sighed. "If I didn't stop you, you would've been expelled by now."

"Slimy Slytherins," Aly muttered. They approached the Gryffindor table and sat down.

"Why, hello there," Char said, raising an eyebrow. "Having a nice little chat with Snape?"

"Sure," Aly muttered, looking down. "I feel like stabbing someone right now."

Char hesitantly moved away from Aly. Aly glared at him and Char smiled.

"Did you see what that piece of scum did?" Amanda hissed. "He completely-"

"Hello, guys," Hayden said quietly as he approached the table. "Make room, will you?"

Aly stared at Hayden and Kylie's intertwined hands and then turned to grin at Char.

"Two galleons! I told you!"

"That's not fair! You must be some sort of psychic freak!" Char groaned.

"You made a bet?" Kylie asked skeptically.

"Of course they did," Amanda said with disapproval. Hayden sat down with irritation, as did Kylie.

"I can't believe you two. When you're married, don't come running to any of us when you've gone broke because you're gambled too much," Kylie said, shaking her head.

"Oh, we won't," Aly said brightly. The sorting began and her voice dropped to a whisper. "You see, Char will have a big paying job and we won't need _any _of your help." She knew that for sure.

Damien rolled his eyes and turned to watch the sorting. Aly clapped politely after every student who came in, though she noted that the number of first years was smaller than the previous. She wasn't surprised.

* * *

"Hey," Char said as the dishes appeared with food a few moments later. "There's Professor Slughorn, Damien." He smiled cheekily. Damien's eyes darted to the heads' table.

Damien looked up from his mashed potatoes and grinned. "Where? I don't see him; He blends in with those fat, squishy chairs so well."

"Oh, shut up, that's mean," Kylie snapped.

"Just because he is excessively fat doesn't mean you need to insult him," smirked Aly. Char eyed her with disapproval.

"You'd best not get on his bad side," Hayden said, frowning. "He _will _be your teacher, after all. You might want to treat him with some respect."

"Oh, like you do," Kylie scoffed. "Mind telling me what you said about Professor Snape on the train?"

"He's my favorite teacher, of course," Hayden replied plainly. Kylie rolled her eyes and continued eating.

"I bet Snape's a jolly man now," Char said, quietly. "He's been wanting that job for years."

"Did you know he's a death eater?" Damien asked quietly, leaning forward across the table.

"Yeah, I figured."

* * *

"Good morning," Kylie said brightly as she came into the Great Hall the next morning.

"Hi," Char said, smiling up at her. "Sleep well?"

"Great," she replied as she sat down next to Hayden and leaned toward him. "Hello, you."

"Hello," Hayden replied, smiling impishly at her. He leaned forward and kissed her good morning.

Aly looked up from her breakfast when she heard smacking sounds and frowned as she watched Hayden and Kylie snog.

"Um..." Aly started, coughing. "Kyles?"

"Kylie?" Amanda asked, looking at them.

Damien's face contorted into disgust as he set down his spoon and pushed his bowl of oatmeal away. "That's it. I'm not eating, then."

"Kylie," Amanda said, trying not to laugh, "Do you mind?"

Kylie didn't answer.

"Kylie, can you do that somewhere else?" Aly asked angrily. "We're trying to eat."

"Eat then," Kylie gasped, breaking away for a split second and then returning.

Aly blinked for a few seconds and then stood up with irritation.

"Well, I'm going to go hungry today!" She picked up her books and stalked out of the Great Hall as Char made haste to follow her.

They turned out of the corner of the Great Hall.

"So, Ms. Trevelyan," Char sighed, looking at her as they walked leisurely down the hallway. "What are your courses for this year? What'd you get on your O.W.L.'s?"

"You first."

"O, A, E, A, E, O, A, A."

"Really?" Aly said absently. "That's good."

"You?"

"O, O, E, O, A, E, O...P."

"P? In what subject?" Char exclaimed.

"History of Magic."

Char burst into laughter and laughed even more when he saw Aly's face. "What?"

"What're you laughing about?" she growled.

"I can't believe _you _got a P in History of Magic?"

"And what'd you get?" she said mockingly.

"O."

"What! How could you've gotten an O and I get a P?!" she exclaimed, stopping. "I'm way smarter than you!"

"Obviously not in history," he said, grinning down at her. "I studied."

"And so did I!" Aly protested.

"But you see..." Char said, looking down at her smugly. "Those late night snogging sessions didn't exactly help you."

"That's not the point. I studied as much as you," Aly said, crossing her arms.

Char winked. "And you probably failed because you were too distracted by my good looks."

"You are such an arrogant pig."

Char smiled. "Love you too."

Aly heard the sound of a rush, and knew that it was almost time for their first class.

"Well then..."

She seized Char by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a short, but sweet kiss.

She grinned as she shoved him back, and he gaped at her in disbelief, breathing hard.

"Wha...why did you...?"

"I hope you fail a class this year," she sniffed, and then turned to walk down the hallway.

Char blinked and then smiled lovingly at her retreating figure.


	13. Careers Choices and Felix Felicis

"My favorite class," Aly sighed as they walked into the greenhouses.

"And why is that?" Kylie asked as they walked the tables, avoiding other students.

"Well, it's easy, and it's a perfect time to talk," replied Aly. "Professor Sprout never notices us."

"Well," Kylie said as they approached a table and put down their books, "This year might not be as easy. They're getting us prepared forN.E.W.T. level, you know."

"I can handle it," Aly scoffed. Kylie shrugged and put on her goggles. She looked around the room and her eyes narrowed suspiciously when she noticed a few students staring at Aly.

"Aly, you've got some unwanted attention," Kylie said, leaning down to her ear.

"I'm not surprised," Aly said grimly. "Mr. Boyle said I might get a bit of that."

"Were you really that...involved with Adam?" Kylie muttered.

"Well, we were best friends and everything..." Aly said slowly. "But now people seem to think I'm in some sort of league with him. Adam's not dangerous."

Kylie nodded, though she didn't believe her.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Aly asked absently, staring out the windows.

"Well...he's practically in a juvenile Azkaban center. If he were of age, he'd be in Azkaban right now! What makes you so sure he's not dangerous?"

"First off, he was being blackmailed by a death eater. Think, Kyles. You either do what he says, or get killed. Which would you pick?"

"Good point," Kylie sighed, defeated. She looked up as Professor Sprout walked into the greenhouses. "Just keep an eye out."

"Oh, I will," Aly said, shooting a glare at a Hufflepuff.

* * *

"So, Ms. Trevelyan," Professor McGonagall said, smiling down at her kindly. "Do you have any idea what career you are opting for?"

"Truly, Professor, I don't know," Aly said honestly. "I've never really thought of it up to this point."

Aly was sitting in Professor McGonagall's room, about twenty minutes before the next class started. Luckily for her, she got out of Professor Binn's room early. McGonagall had called her down because she needed to discuss career choices with Aly. Every sixth year is getting this treatment.

"Well, Professor Babbling says that you do have quite a knack at Ancient Runes," McGonagall said, sitting down next to her. "And you are one of my better students in Transfiguration."

Aly smiled weakly. "What career choices do I have if I excel in Transfiguration and Ancient Runes?"

"Well...one interesting division for you might be the Department of International Magical Cooperation," the professor suggested.

"And what exactly do I do in that field?" Aly asked, interested.

"Well, you work with many other wizards and witches from other countries. Of course, Transfiguration is a must for _any _wizard to have in working at the Ministry of Magic." She smiled. "But working with wizards and witches from foreign countries might be of some use. You'd be able to travel to other countries, and then maybe use your knowledge of Ancient Runes there."

Aly smiled. "That sounds fascinating, professor."

"Yes, I think that's a fine choice," McGonagall agreed.

Someone coughed behind them.

"Ah, Mr. Boyle," McGonagall said, turning around. "Thank you for coming."

Damien looked pretty distraught.

"Hey, Damien. Why so glum, chum?" Aly asked brightly as she stood up.

He merely grunted and walked to Aly's empty chair as Aly stared after him, perplexed.

"Well then," she muttered as she left the classroom.

She turned out of the corridor and decided to go to the library to possibly get a head-start on her Herbology homework before the next class started. As she walked down the hall, she heard footsteps coming toward her and studied Professor Slughorn as he approached her, hands laden with food.

Slughorn did notice her, though he met her eyes, only for a short second, and then looked away and walked faster than he was before. Aly looked over her shoulder and frowned at Slughorn.

_Weird._

* * *

"Good morning, all. I am Professor Slughorn." Slughorn adjusted himself to stare at the class. "I have taught here before, and I am only back as a favor to my good friend Professor Dumbledore." They were sitting in the dungeons, all of Gryffindors and Slytherins waiting to hear what Slughorn has to say.

"Now, let's get to it!"

He waddled his way to the front of the class. He motioned to a table of cauldrons that were steaming and giving off colors.

"I have four cauldrons here, and each one contains a different potion. Can anyone identify them?"

Everyone looked expectantly at Hermione. She flushed a brilliant pink and raised her hand.

"Ms...er..."

"Granger," she finished. "They're Veritaserum, Polyjuice Potion, a Love potion..."

"And the last one?"

"Felix Felicis!" she finished excitedly. "One spoonful makes you lucky!"

"Wonderful! Thirty points to Gryffindor!"

Aly beamed at Hermione.

"Yes, indeed, Felix is quite a little character. One drop of the stuff at breakfast, and you're lucky the whole day."

Aly smirked as she watched Malfoy straighten to attention.

"Now," Slughorn said, smiling cheekily. He held up a bottle of golden liquid. "I'm going to give this to one lucky student. But there's a catch: Whoever can make the best Draught of the Living Death wins it." He looked up at the clock. "You have an hour."

Aly and Amanda raced to flip open their books and look through the books for the potion.

"Found it! Page ten!" Aly whispered excitedly.

Amanda and Aly looked down the list of ingredients and rushed to the front table to retrieve them. Once they arrived back at their table, they set to work.

"Ok," Aly said a few minutes later. "We've added asphodel, valerian roots, and the sopophorous beans."

"Why'd you crush the beans with the flat side of the dagger?" Amanda questioned.

Aly pointed to Harry's. "His is turning the exact shade that it's supposed to look like! So he must know what he's doing!" she hissed.

"But the book says-"

"Forget what the book says," Aly snapped. "Harry's got it right!"

Aly smiled sweetly and leaned to Harry.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asked casually.

"Stirring," Harry answered absently. He was concentrated on the potion.

"Why aren't you doing what the book says?"

"My...um...my book says, er something else," Harry replied, shaking his head.

"What?"

"Stir the potion counterclockwise seven times and clockwise once," Harry muttered.

"Oh! Ok!"

Aly turned back to Amanda smugly and began stirring. _Seven times counterclockwise...once clockwise..._

Aly smiled with excitement when her potion resembled the color of lilac.

"Five minutes! Hurry up!" Slughorn announced.

"Almost done..." Aly muttered.

Her potion began to look clearer and clearer by the minute...She could feel the Felix Felicis in her hands...

"Aly, what're you doing? You don't stir it clockwise. You stir it like this."

Amanda reached over, grabbed Aly's spoon and started stirring it all over the place.

"Amanda, what're you doing!" Aly exclaimed. "Gimme that!"

"Time's up!"

Aly stared down in her potion with misery as it slowly darkened to a yellow-green color. She glared up at Amanda. "What d'you do that for!"

"Well, you were doing it wrong," Amanda shrugged.

"That was the way Harry was doing it!" Aly hissed as Slughorn came around to inspect their potions. "It made it easier, and you ruined it!"

Slughorn peered at their potions for a second, and then hastened to move to the next set of students.

Aly groaned, dropped her head onto her hands and stared at the blackboard miserably.

"Well, what have we here?!"

Aly looked up sharply at Slughorn, who was peering over Harry's cauldron in excitement.

"A perfect potion! Mr. Potter, Felix Felicis is yours!" Harry smiled, embarrassed, and looked around as the other students fixed him with daggers.


	14. Chocolate Brown Eyes

"So, you didn't win Felix, huh?"

"Shut up, Hayden."

Aly glared as Hayden smirked. "If Amanda hadn't screwed me up, I would've gotten that luck."

"Why is so important to you?"

They were sitting in the library, contemplating their Transfiguration homework. They were over in the back, away from the others.

"Can you imagine what would happen if I had that luck? I'd get an O on every test, everything would go my way, and I bet I would be able to see Adam without getting caught!"

Hayden frowned and rolled his eyes. "Don't get started on that again."

"Hayden, come on! What do you have against him?" Aly pleaded. "He's not bad!"

"Ok," Hayden said disbelieving. He turned and looked out of the window for a few minutes, while Aly sat quietly.

He turned back to face her. "Char misses you."

"I know," Aly groaned. "We barely have any classes together. Only Ancient Runes, and this year Babbling decided to separate us."

"Were you two trouble makers?"

"No, actually," Aly grinned. "We were one of her better students." She frowned. "Babbling announced earlier today that she was separating us so we can help other students who aren't so good in that class."

"Oh, so she wants to spread your geniuses to others, huh?"

"I guess so," Aly smiled. "I just barely get to see him anymore. I didn't think sixth year would be that hard."

"It's not that hard," Hayden yawned, leaning back in the chair.

"You're just saying that because now you have a girl to snog when it gets to hard for you," Aly teased.

"Hey, that's not true. Me and Kylie are starting over," Hayden said, a small smile forming. "You know, taking it slow."

"Taking what slow?" Char asked, as he peered around the corner. His eyes lit when he noticed Aly and a grin appeared on his face.

"Char!" Aly exclaimed happily.

"Hullo, you," Char smiled, sitting down next to her. He kissed her cheek, grinning.

Aly smiled brightly at him. She noticed his stud earring shining in the light from the window.

"I missed you," Char grinned.

"So I've heard," Aly replied, glancing at Hayden.

Char rolled his eyes. "What don't you talk about, mate?"

"I didn't say that much," Hayden frowned.

Aly chuckled and got back to her Transfiguration. "Free period, Char?"

"Nope. I had to meet with McGonagall, so I got out of Herbology early. She just told me to wander around the school until lunch."

"What'd she say?" Hayden asked, interested.

"You first," Char replied.

"Well, she thinks I'd be well suited as an Auror. Somehow I got a reasonably good grade in Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts, even with Umbridge."

"That's interesting. She said I'd be well suited in the International Magical Office of Law," Char replied. Aly's heart thumped slightly when she recalled her "dreams."

They looked at Aly expectantly.

"Oh. Well, Department of International Magical Cooperation, McGonagall said," Aly shrugged. "She said that since I'm good at Ancient Runes, it'd be some good experience."

"Wow. That sounds cool," Char grinned.

"But, think of it, Char," Aly smiled. "International Magical Office of Law. It sounds so..."

"Official?"

"Exactly."

_Déjà vu._

Aly heard that familiar rush of students, and knew that it was time for lunch.

Char groaned and Hayden stood up.

"Well, I'm in a hurry. I heard there's a stack of turkey legs today," Hayden grinned. "See you!"

Aly smiled and waved at Hayden as he left the library. She turned and looked at Char. "I need to drop off my books. Coming?"

He nodded and they left the library together.

"I think Babbling separated us on purpose," Char decided while they were walking. "She had no idea about us before, and now she's put us on separate sides of the room."

Aly shrugged.

"You don't like it, do you?"

"Of course not. Just...you'd think that maybe she'd want to keep us together because of what's happened. I'm getting stares at everyone now. 'Look, it's that girl from the Daily Prophet.' 'She's the one affiliated with the death eater family!'"

"You too."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry," Char sighed. "I wish this had never happened. If Damien had never told you our family secret, I bet none of this would've happened."

"I was bound to find out anyway," Aly shrugged.

"Really? And why is that?" Char asked, smiling at her.

"Well, John probably would've attacked me at the Quidditch World Cup anyway," she answered. "I _am _a muggle and all. The only difference is that I probably wouldn't have known his name, but eventually he'd tell me."

Char sighed with defeat. "I guess you're right. But still...I just want this all to go away."

"Who doesn't?" Aly asked softly. They climbed up the stairs into Gryffindor tower.

"I'll wait for you in the common room," he said as Aly went up into her dormitory. She came back down a few minutes later and they departed.

"Next Saturday is Hogsmeade," Char said absently, intertwining his fingers in hers. "We should go, seeing as how I won't see you the rest of the week."

She nodded. "Sounds fine. I could use a break."

"I could use some quality time with you," Char replied, smiling gently at her. "I never thought sixth year would be so hard."

"Me neither. I mean, I knew it would be hard, but not this hard. I barely see my friends anymore, and now I have to think about my career."

Char nodded sympathetically. "How'd you do on non-verbal spells in Potions?"

"I didn't have it yet. I have it after lunch. What is it?"

"Well, it's like jinxing someone, you just think it instead."

"Well," Aly grinned, "That means I can jinx you more often and catch you off guard."

"In your dreams."

"You're in every one." She smiled up at him.

"Aly, that was mushy." He wrinkled his nose.

"Char, you said it to me back on the train, remember?"

"Oh..." He grinned as the memory came flooding back.

"Yeah."

"Fine." Aly smiled.

"Come, Sir Char, let us stuff our faces," Aly said, extending her arm.

"Aly, this isn't second year," Char said disapprovingly.

"Guess what, big head? Next year I'm graduating, so I'm reliving the moment," she snapped.

"Well, I'm sixteen, and I'm not reliving a twelve year old moment."

"Fine!" Aly snapped, wheeling around, her green eyes glittering. "When you think back ten years from now, don't expect me to jump up and down to relive your little memories either!"

Char smiled down at her. "Aly, I'm kidding."

Aly flushed and stomped down the stairs. "Idiot."

"I am not. You love and adore me."

"In your pathetic, worthless dreams."

"You're in every one of my pathetic, worthless dreams," Char replied brightly.

"Well, that makes me feel better."

"I was joking."

"Sure." Aly fumed as they stepped on the moving stairs. Aly tapped her foot impatiently as the stair moved slowly to connect them to the second floor corridor.

"Shall I convince you I was joking?" Char grinned, turning Aly around so quick she stumbled on the step. He grabbed her waist to hold her up, grinning widely. Aly looked up with a frown.

"Don't think those eyes will help you at all," she sniffed, standing up. They jumped off the stairs and Char grinned, pulling her over into a corner.


	15. Escape from Azkaban

It was mid-October and Amanda rushed into her room frantically, looking for Aly. Aly was still sleeping. Amanda rushed over to Aly's bed and shook her.

"Aly! Wake up!" Amanda exclaimed.

Aly grumbled something and then sat up slowly. She blinked groggily at Amanda. Her hair stood up in points. "Wazwrong?"

"It's the bulletin board! Come downstairs, quick!"

"Wha...Why?" Aly said, slowly coming back to reality.

"Never you mind, just put on some clothes and come downstairs! We're waiting!"

Amanda rushed out of their dormitory and Aly stared after her in disbelief. Reluctantly, Aly put on a sweater and sweats on, fixed her hair, and walked downstairs to see the others waiting. Damien looked up at her anxiously as she walked down the stairs.

"Mind telling me what's going on?"

Hayden wordlessly pointed to the bulletin board with a huge title.

_'Death Eater Escapes From Azkaban.'_

Aly's eyes followed Hayden's arm to the picture underneath it.

It was John.

"Oh, hell."

* * *

"What happened to security, might I ask?" Aly growled as she grabbed another piece of bacon. They were in the Great Hall, which was practically empty because students were afraid to come out of their dormitories.

"I dunno," Damien said miserably.

Aly's piece of bacon snapped in half, startling the others.

"Aly, are you ok?" Amanda asked. Char and Hayden scrutinized her carefully.

"No, I am not!" she hissed. "Don't you realize what this means? We'll be exactly where we were last year! John's going to pop in and out every few days! Now people are going to be even more paranoid of me and Char and Damien because they know their crazy death eater brother is running around!"

"I'm sure Dumbledore's going to do something about it. Extra security measures," Amanda suggested.

"As if it's not tight enough already," Hayden said miserably.

"What will Dumbledore do?" Char spat. "All he ever does is hang around is his office with Harry!"

"What do you mean by that?" Damien asked.

"Everyday, I see Harry go into Dumbledore's office for long hours," Char replied. "I have no idea what they're doing, but they spend an awful long in there. I _doubt _he'll do a thing about it."

"Then go talk to him," Amanda shrugged. "If he won't do it himself, tell him to. He can't say no in your face."

"He's the headmaster," Damien said nastily. "He can throw me out of this school if he wants."

Amanda turned away from Damien and ate silently.

"Looks like we're going to have to return to the same plan," Aly sighed.

"What is that?" Hayden asked.

"Look out for him, don't give to much information away, and attack when necessary."

"_That _was our plan?" Damien scoffed.

"It was for me and Char," Aly shrugged. "Every time we met, we made sure to hit him once or twice." Char smiled at the memory. Then he sighed.

"Thank God it's Saturday. What time are we going to Hogsmeade?"

"Whenever," Damien sighed. "I just need to get out of this school."

"You are aware that it's probably going to be closed, right?" Amanda said, raising an eyebrow. "All over the wizarding world, people have read that a death eater has escaped from Azkaban. Like they'd want to keep their doors open."

Aly sighed when she realized that Amanda's statement was probably true.

"So, when are we going to do?" Damien sighed. "We have to go somewhere."

"What about to the lake?" Hayden suggested. "It's within the proximity of Hogwarts."

"Ooh, big words, Hayden," Char grinned. Hayden glared at him. "Well, that sounds fine, I guess. To the lake it is. How about sometime after lunch?"

"Ok," Aly sighed, and stood up. "I'm going to the owlery."

"Excuse me?" Amanda said disbelieving. "Who says you're going anywhere?"

"Me, obviously."

"Aly, you just said it yourself. John's on the loose, he nearly killed you last year, and you're just going to walk out into the open?" asked Char.

"Well, I have a wand," she protested. "And I'm not stupid, Char. I can take care of myself."

"Let her go, mate," Damien said. Char turned to him, rage in his eyes. "Don't glare at me like that. Azkaban is miles from here, remember?"

"So? He can apparate!"

"You can't apparate on Hogwarts grounds!" Hayden sang. He smiled smugly. "Dumbledore has increased protection seven-fold. I truly, _truly_ doubt that John can apparate here without getting his sorry butt kicked."

Char glared at him. "Thanks for sticking up for me, mate!"

"No problem."

Aly smiled at Hayden. "I'll be right back! I'm going to send a letter, not write one." Char stared up at her angrily and attempted to use his way of persuasion.

"Don't try it."

She started walking for the exit of the Great Hall and disappeared behind the doors.

"I hate it when she does stuff like this," Char muttered. "Something bad _always _happens."

_

* * *

I hope Adam responds to my letter, _Aly thought as she walked down to the owlery on that crisp October morning. _And I hope Mum can give me some advice. _She grimaced. _This feels exactly like last year._

She enjoyed the feeling of leaves under her feet. If it weren't for the fact that there was a maniac death eater on the loose, she'd feel a lot happier.

She heard a rustle in the bushes and sighed. She had just made her way to the owlery when she heard the noise.

She stopped walking and pulled out her wand. Sighing, she leaned on the walls of the owlery and looked around.

"John, come out! I have no time for games!"

She looked around suspiciously while the leaves on the trees rustled.

She heard more rustling in the bushes.

"John, come on!"

"Last time I checked, I wasn't a death eater," a voice said.

Aly stood upright, looking around. _That voice sounds familiar._


	16. Adam and Aly

A figure rose and advanced toward her, partially cloaked by the shadows of the trees.

Aly squinted at the figure and her eyes widened when Adam stepped from behind the shadow, grinning. She gasped.

"Adam?"

"Hey, Aly!"

"Adam!" she exclaimed running over to him. Adam grabbed her in a bear hug and lifted her off the ground.

"Adam, I don't believe it, why are you here?" she gasped, hugging him again.

"I snuck out."

"What?" Aly's smile faded slightly. "You _snuck _out? As in, left?"

Adam grinned up at her and winked. "That's what it usually means."

"How?" Aly asked, blinking down at him.

"Planned it out," he said confidently, and put her down.

"Well...that really...wasn't the best idea, Adam," Aly said awkwardly.

"So, you'd prefer me to not be here?" Adam asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked down at her.

"No, of course not!" she said hastily. "I just-"

Adam put a finger to her lips and grinned. "That's all I needed to hear."

He looked around and sighed. He smiled sadly at Aly. "I can't stay for long. They'll figure it out eventually and I'll be in even more trouble when I get back."

"Are you ok? Are they treating you well?"

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine," he said airily. "They treat me fine. I get a nice bed, clothes, decent meals...I just don't talk to anyone. All the others there are secluded and sadistic," he frowned. "Of course, none of you guys can visit, so I'm on my own."

"Oh, Adam," Aly said sympathetically, staring at up his blue eyes. "I feel so bad."

"Don't be. How are you? I read the Daily Prophet; that piece of scum got out," Adam growled.

"Yeah, I heard," Aly said bitterly. "Nearly all of the school is locking themselves up in their room. As if he's waiting outside their door. Azkaban is millions of miles away from here. I truly doubt he could be here within twenty four hours."

"Good. I just came up here to make sure you're safe," Adam replied with a smile, even though his eyes were anxious.

"Well, I'm alive. Sixth year is a load of work, but I can handle it."

"What about the school? How are they treating you?"

Aly sighed and looked down at the ground. "They've been treating us fine, me and the Boyles. People just keep staring at me."

"Because you're affiliated with a death eater and the nephew of a death eater."

"Yeah."

"Well, how are you handling it?"

Aly looked up at him again, her green eyes glittering. "They don't understand. You're not a bad guy, but none of them know you, so how would they know? They just think I'm crazy or something."

"Well," Adam said, smiling crookedly down at her. "They don't, do they? So it's none of their business."

"Exactly."

They grinned up at each other and then Adam's smile faded. "I have to go. I can't stay for much longer."

Instinctively, Aly reached up and wrapped her arms around Adam's neck. "I miss you. Stay safe, ok?"

"Alright," Adam mumbled into her neck. "It just seems so...bleak right now."

"Like I've said," Aly said fiercely, looking up at the trees. "As soon as this is all over, you'll be cleared of everything." She pulled back to study him. "I've already told Damien and Char this. You're related to the death eater by blood. That doesn't make you a death eater, too," she said, poking him in the chest.

"Ouch," he said, rubbing his chest. "I'll remember that." He placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her forehead gently. "Come visit me sometime, ok?"

"The next best time for me is Christmas," Aly joked, "But yes, I will."

Adam turned away and started walking past the owlery, looking over his shoulder at her, smiling sadly the whole time.

"Bye," she mouthed.

"Bye," he mouthed back.

He disappeared around the owlery and Aly sighed.

_Guess I may as well send the letter._


	17. Relationship Rifts

"Mind telling me where you've been?" Char snapped as Aly arrived in the common room. "You've been gone long."

"I told you, I went to send a letter," Aly shrugged. She sat down next to Amanda. They were all reclining in front of the fireplace.

"Then what took you so long?" Char said, disbelieving.

"I was adding some things." Aly stared at Char coolly.

"Who'd you send them to?" Char asked suspiciously.

"Listen, can you get out of my business?" she snapped.

Amanda, Hayden and Damien looked up at Char anxiously as his eyes narrowed at Aly.

"You sent something to Adam, didn't you?"

"So what if I did?" Aly asked defiantly. "I have the right."

"Aly, those letters can be intercepted! You can't just assume communication with him!"

"And why not?" Aly shot back. "He's my friend."

"He's dangerous, Aly, can't you see that!" Char exclaimed, exasperated. "He's related to a death eater, for God's sake! For all we know, he can attack you!"

"He hasn't attacked me yet!" Aly snapped defiantly.

"He's related to a death eater!" Char yelled, standing up.

Aly stood up silently. "And so are you."

Amanda's jaw dropped and she stared at Aly, whose arms were crossed and she glared at Char defiantly. Amanda, Damien and Hayden all shrank back as Char's eyes blazed. Char glided over to her and towered over her, his eyes like black fire.

"You _will __**not **_have any more communication with Adam."

Aly extended her torso and stood up straight.

"_**You **_have no control over my life. If you think you can do that you are sadly mistaken, Charmont. I care for Adam and you don't respect that. So I don't think you can respect me either. Now get out of my face and _get out of my business_."

--

"I've decided to switch the seats," Professor Babbling announced the next day.

The class stared up at her expectantly. It was mid-afternoon, and Aly had Ancient Runes.

"Well, it's not a major change, in any case," she stammered. "Aly and Char, I'd like you to move to the desk in the front."

Aly's eyes narrowed. She raised her hand.

"Professor?"

"Ms. Trevelyan."

"I'd actually like to stay back here with Natasha, if that's fine."

Professor Babbling looked between Char and Aly. "Why is that?"

"Well, quite frankly, I don't want to sit with that disrespectful, pathetic, excuse for a boyfriend."  
The whole class turned to stare at Aly as she stared at Professor Babbling expectantly. Char looked somewhat hurt, but when Aly met his eyes for a fraction of a second, he glared at her.

"Oh...well...if Natasha's fine with that..."

"No, I don't mind," Natasha said brightly. One of Aly's newer friends, Aly had taken a strong liking to her. Unlike the others, Natasha was very outgoing and preferred to wear accessories with her uniform, and expressed herself through painting.

"Oh, that's fine, I guess," Babbling said. "Well, I guess we can get on with class..."

Class went by very quickly, to Aly's relief, and once the bell rang, she and Natasha stood up and exited class together, Aly never glancing at Char.

"So...what's going on with you two?" Natasha asked as soon as they were out of hearing range.

"He's trying to take me over," Aly replied. "You know Adam? The one everything thinks is 'bad?'"

Natasha nodded.

"Well, I had to send a letter to him. He's my friend, you understand."

"Of course. I'd do the same thing if I had a pal like Adam."

"Well, he yelled at me in front of my friends for being gone so long."

"Well, why were you?"

Aly looked down at the ground as they walked to the Gryffindor Tower. "I met with him."

"Are you serious?! Really?"

"Yeah."

Natasha grinned and slapped her arm. "Way to be rebellious, Aly!"

"You think I did the wrong thing?" Aly asked anxiously.

"Heck no! I think that's brilliant! Listen," she said, lowering her voice. "Adam is _your _friend, not Char's. You can do whatever you need to do. Adam needs your help, and Char truly can't respect that. I think that sending him letters, and checking in on him is a great way to keep the friendship going."

"Thanks, Natasha. I really feel better," Aly said, grinning with relief.

"You don't have a..._thing _for him, do you?" Natasha grinned.

"No. I mean, I love him, but in that friendly way, you know?"

"Uh huh," Natasha said, disbelieving. "If he takes the time to run from jail to see you, I think he has a thing for you."

"Well, he can have a 'thing' for me if he likes," Aly sighed.

"Do you?"

"No. I mean, when I look at his eyes, my heart doesn't thump, or I don't act goofy and giggle all the time around him. Like I said, we're just friends and he needs my support."

"Oh. Only for Char, huh?"

"Not anymore," Aly shrugged as they approached the fat lady. "Cosmos." She swung open to let them in.

"I think you should let the boy down easy."

"Natasha, you just said that I shouldn't care because Adam's my friend," she laughed. "Pick one!"

"Ok, here we go. Really, you should..."

Aly and Natasha continued walking towards the girls' staircase. They passed Amanda, Hayden and Damien and Aly didn't even chance a glance at them.

They climbed up the staircase.

Amanda looked at Damien worriedly. "I think she's really mad." She closed her Potions book and leaned back in the couch.

"Amanda, that comment was a bit out of line," Hayden reminded her.

"She was the one who was comforting Char when she found out. Now she's throwing it back in his face," Damien added.

"That's true," Amanda sighed. "But Char really shouldn't have gone on her like that."

"Yeah, I guess," Hayden mumbled and looked down at his book as a distraction.

"Hayden, stop acting silly," Damien sighed. "We have to find some way to get them to reconcile with each other."

"Damien, you must be off your rocker. That girl is mad enough to commit murder, and you want them to reconcile."

"Amanda, you can clearly see that the planets are misaligned," Damien said, grinning at her. "But seriously, we need to do something. If it gets any worse, they'll break up. Then the earth will stop revolving."

"Why do you care?" Amanda asked.

"Well, he _is _my brother and all, so I care for his well-being. And I do know that Char's loved her longer than she knows. They're letting one friend come in between them."

"Then let them deal with it," Hayden suggested. "I don't want to get involved."

Damien looked at Hayden and Amanda and sighed.

"Well, I want to think on it. We can wait and see what happens."


	18. Misaligned Planets

"Looking forward to Quidditch?" Natasha asked brightly. They were sitting outside by the lake a few weeks later, watching the giant squid swim in the lake. Aly and Natasha were sitting under a tree enjoying the last few days of warmth and sunshine.

"Oh, sure," Aly said glumly. "I haven't practiced in forever; I'm probably not going to make the team."

"Oh, how optimistic you are."

Aly frowned at her. "Well, with so much going on this past summer, I barely had anytime to get on my broom."

"I think that's an understatement."

Aly looked over her shoulder and her eyes narrowed when she saw Char climbing up the hill, approaching them casually, his hands in his pockets. Natasha looked between Aly and Char.

"You had plenty of times to get on your broom," Char added, staring down at her. "You beat us a few times."

Aly merely stared up at him and blinked her green eyes. "Do you need something?"

"It's funny," Char continued, ignoring her. "Back then you weren't involved with Adam. You didn't see him constantly."

"What's it to you? You don't care," Aly replied absently, staring at the giant squid.

"It's something to me, alright. Especially if you're meeting with him on Hogwarts grounds."

Aly's heart thumped and her green eyes flashed. "How did you know that?"

"It got around," Char shrugged, flipping his brown hair back.

Aly eyes flashed as she turned to Natasha. Natasha grinned roguishly and scrambled away.

Aly growled audibly and crossed her arms. "Traitors."

"No, they're smart," Char replied shortly, staring her down. "Aly...I am agreeing with you when I say that Adam is not dangerous, and I'm sorry for not seeing that before."

Aly stared down at the ground and did not reply.

"But meeting with Adam when he's in the Daily Prophet everyday isn't smart. If you were discovered, you'd both be in jeopardy. He'd probably be sent for Azkaban by the Ministry if they wanted to. You'd automatically go to the Detention Center because then people could _really _assume that you were in leagues with them."

Aly glanced hesitantly at Char and uncrossed her arms and sighed.

"He came here to see me and see if I am ok. He knows that I'm probably going to get some attention. He didn't come up here to 'carry me off' or something," she said narrowing her eyes. "I think the main reason you and everyone else doesn't understand is because Adam isn't your friend. He's mine."

"Then that's probably where the problem is," Char said, a small smile forming on his lips. "I don't care for Adam like you do."

Aly's eyes narrowed again. "Are you getting somewhere?"

"Natasha told me that you think you have a 'thing' for him." Char's eyes narrowed as well.

Aly internally cursed Natasha to the pits of Hades.

"I do not," she said stiffly.

"Really, then? I'd like to hear something to back up that statement." Char crossed his arms and stared down at Aly, waiting.

"Firstly, I do not have a thing for him. See if you can fit that into your pathetically small brain."

Char glared at her. "So, let's change the scenario. Let's say that I'm the one in the detention center right now and Adam is standing right in front of you. Would you sneak out to see me and constantly be crying your heart and soul out for me?"

"Of course," Aly said immediately. "Use your brain, Char! I don't _favor _Adam. I'm a caring person! Even if it _was _you, or Amanda, or Hayden or Damien! I wouldn't care who is! All I'd care about is helping them. I don't know why you think I favor him so much."

Char sighed and stared up at the sky.

"I'm leaving."

Aly looked at the lake again, attempting to swallow the lump in her throat. "So... is it...over?"

"It's not over," Char said with a small smirk. "I'm just confused and really pissed at you right now. I waited five whole years for you and I'm not letting you go over one person. I just want to understand."

"I've explained to you best I can," Aly shrugged.

"Then we need to talk more," Char answered.

"Do you really think I'm just going to forget this whole thing and start talking to you again?"

"And so am I, but unlike you, I'm trying to make this something for me to learn about. You on the other hand think that I'm some pathetic snob who 'doesn't know how to respect you.'"

"Well...if you hadn't have tried to control me like that, then I wouldn't have had to say that," Aly said, glaring at him.

"I respect you, but I also care for you."

"You don't have to care for me that much."

"I do too."

"I'm not a baby."

Char blinked at her, his expression undecipherable.

"Well, this conversation sure got us somewhere."

"Why are you acting so cool about this?" Aly questioned angrily, staring up at him. "It's like my aura is red and yours is blue."

"That's what Damien told me to do," Char shrugged.

"Damien?! That idiot! I'm going to kill him!" Aly exclaimed, starting to stand up. However, Char placed one hand on either side of the tree and leaned forward, staring at her intently.

"You're not killing anybody," Char said a smile at the corners of his lips. "We'll be talking more often," Char said, forcing her to lock eyes. Of course, even though Aly was mad, she did feel some of her anger dissolving. "Not as often, but we'll be talking. I'm not letting a situation as stupid as this come between us."

"Adam is not stupid!" Aly said angrily.

"I didn't say he was," Char grinned darkly, staring at her. "I said the whole situation was stupid."

"If you think that you can insult Adam for one minute..." Aly warned, but trailed off when Char moved closer and smiled at her. Aly's breath caught in her throat. "Er...What were you saying?"

Char chuckled under his breath and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. Aly stared up at him in surprise. He sighed and smiled at her.

"I hate your stupid, devilish, hypnotic, beautiful, sexy, chocolate colored eyes," Aly growled, crossing her arms.

"Then don't look at them."

"How can I not, when they're in my face?" Aly snapped. "Why are you staring at me like that? Cut it out!" Aly snapped.

Char kissed her nose, smiling impishly. "Well...to emphasize my point." Aly realized that Char won. He released her, smiling.

"Well, I shall be reporting my status to my relationship manager, Damien Boyle."

"Give him hell from me, Char. That butthead. Since when has he been your relationship manager?"

Char shrugged and took off, waving at her. He winked as he walked down the hill.

Natasha reappeared a few moments later, smiling.

"I hate you."


	19. Return to the Gryffindor Quidditch Team

"Aly, come on, you have to play," Amanda groaned. "You can't just give up!"

"Why not?" Aly shrugged. "I don't feel like playing this year. Give the newer students a chance." They were walking down to the Quidditch Pitch today, because the Gryffindor team was holding tryouts. It was mid-morning.

Damien and Char rolled their eyes. "Aly, no one else cares about 'giving others a chance.'"

"Well, I do. Besides, I'm overloaded. I can't fit in all of my homework, _and _quidditch," Aly sighed, putting her hands in her coat pocket.

"Well, you're going to learn to have to," Amanda said fiercely. She ran behind a tree for a few seconds and reappeared, holding Aly's broom.

"You brought my Nimbus?!" Aly shrieked.

"Of course," Amanda shrugged, walking over the bushes to her. "We're not letting you give up that easily."

"That's mean," Aly said, scrunching up her nose. "Peer pressure."

"Come off it," Char said, waving her hand. "You're an amazing flyer, and the team needs you."

"They'll be fine without me," Aly muttered.

Damien scrutinized her carefully. "It's because all your friends are gone, huh?"

"Kind of," Aly mumbled, flushing.

"_You _miss Michael?" Amanda asked in disbelief.

"Oddly, yeah. And then the other Michael's at Durmstrang...Katie left, but she was replaced with Katie Bell...Julie's gone...Oliver's gone...The only one left is Harry."

"But it'll be fine!" Char said reassuringly. "Now come on. Let's go before we miss them!"

"Fine," Aly muttered angrily.

* * *

"Haven't you got any better clothes?" Harry said disapprovingly, looking at her appearance. She wore a pair of jeans and sweater. 

"Sorry, Harry, no. I wasn't even planning on trying out."

"Are you mental?" Harry croaked as he dropped his broom on the wet grass of the pitch. The others turned to look at them. "Not trying out? What would we do without you?"

"I dunno. I thought the others could have a go on the team this year..." Aly muttered, embarrassed.

"Aly, go score a few goals for me," Harry sighed. Then he grinned. "There's no way I'm letting you off the team."

Aly nodded, defeated, and settled on her broom and flew into the air.

She did what she usually does; faking left and right, swerving, jumping into the air a bit, and then when Harry blew the whistle, she landed on the ground and received a high five.

"Welcome back," Harry grinned. Aly smiled slightly and looked up into the stands and watched her friends file out.

"When's practice?"

"Soon. I'm under a lot of stress," Harry groaned.

"Same here. Well, I'll see you around, Harry."

"Bye, Aly," Harry grinned, and then turned to the others and Aly looked over her shoulder and watched Cormac McLaggen rise into the air.

She approached the entrance to the Quidditch Stadium.

"Made it?" Damien grinned. Aly nodded and Amanda smiled happily.

"See? I told you you'd make it. All you have to do is plan your time well," Char said rubbing her back encouragingly.

"We'll just plan more study groups to get more work done," Amanda suggested. They turned around and started walking back up for the castle.

"Thanks, guys. I guess I can handle it."

"We know you can. You just have a lot on your plate right now," Damien shrugged.

Aly looked at her Nimbus with a frown. "I think I need a new broom. This is a old Nimbus."

"I'll get you something else if you like," Char shrugged. "A Firebolt, maybe."

"You must be joking," Damien choked out. "Mum'd never let you spend that much money on her!"

"Well, she's my girlfriend, not hers," Char grinned. Amanda snickered and this and Damien rolled his eyes. He squeezed Aly's hand and smiled down at her and she grinned back.

For the past week, Aly and Char met up in the library or in the common room to talk about school and work, and the 'situation.' And surprisingly, they both found it very...helpful. Char finally understood that Aly does truly care for Adam in a brotherly-sisterly way, and Aly finally understood that maybe constantly obsessing over Adam would be a problem for Char. They both agreed that if Aly is meeting Adam for any reason, it has to be inconspicuous. And Char decided to schedule more snogging sessions.

So now, everyone's happy.

"I say we practice those non-verbal spells," Damien suggested as they came nearer to the castle, "Because I have absolutely no idea how to do it."

"It's simple. Think it, don't say it," Amanda shrugged.

"Well, I hate Defense against the Dark Arts, so it just might be a problem for me, Amanda," Damien said nastily.

"Well, whose fault is that?"

"Ouch," Char said grinning at Damien. "That had to hurt."

"Shut up, traitor," Damien grumbled. He tightened his hold on Amanda's hand and walked faster. "Let's have a talk, you."

Amanda grinned in anticipation of the 'talk' Damien planned to give her and Char stopped walking and they watched Amanda and Damien disappear into the castle.

"Alright then, let's go," Char said brightly, turning around the other way.

"Um, where _are _we going?" Aly asked, stumbling after Char.

"Hogsmeade, of course," Char replied. "We were supposed to go before our fight started."

"That was a fight?"

"Indeed it was. Our very first," Char answered, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Wow. Too bad I didn't take pictures; I could've made a scrapbook," Aly said teasingly. Char frowned at her in annoyance, and then they started walking across the bridge that leads to Hogsmeade.

"Hang on," Aly said, stopping, pulling Char back. "Is Hogsmeade even open? It's not Saturday, is it?"

"Well...it is Saturday," Char said slowly. "I'm not sure if it's open, but we're going anyway because I owe you a date."

"Yeah, and if we get caught in Hogsmeade, Snape will owe _us _a detention," Aly snapped, and turned around the other way.

"Hey! Where're you going?" Char asked, catching up with her.

"To the castle, of course," Aly replied. "I have no intention of getting a detention."

"Then what exactly are we supposed to do?"

"I dunno. We'll just relax in the common room, or the library."

"That sounds boring," Char groaned. "How about my room instead?"

Aly looked over her shoulder at Char sharply. "Is that allowed?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't it be?"

"I thought boys and girls weren't allowed in each other dormitories."

"I've been up in your dormitory ever since third year and I never got caught," Char shrugged as they walked back to the castle.

"Well..." Aly said, trying to think of a defense. "Aren't the teachers afraid of students mingling in each others rooms? I mean, it's not safe..."

"Oh, you're doing a horrible job defending yourself," Char laughed. "Just come upstairs! I'll grab some food from the Great Hall and we'll do homework in my room. Sound chaste enough for you?"

Aly blushed. "I'm not thinking chaste, you idiot, but fine."

"Good." Char started ahead of Aly. "I'll meet you up in my room, then." He walked ahead of her and disappeared into the castle.

Aly smiled at Char's retreating figure and leisurely walked up the path.

Of course, her dreamy state and lack of knowledge of her surroundings could've easily let her be...oh...possibly kidnapped?

"Ouch! Geroff!"


	20. Taking Care Of It

"Shut up. You scream, you die."

Aly growled inwardly (seeing as how her waist and mouth were constricted) at that familiar voice, articulate and deadly.

"You're coming with me. You're going to confess to the authorities that yes, it was you that had affiliations with me and Adam. Then you're going to Azkaban, and unlike me, you're not getting out."

Aly felt herself get dragged away from the castle and her eyes raged with anger. She slowly reached for her front pocket and took out her wand. She pointed it behind her.

_Impedimenta!_

John was suddenly blasted backwards and he landed on the ground with a thump. Aly turned around, breathing with satisfaction. She smirked.

"Have I ever let you go that easy? _Stupefy!_"

John lurched into the air once more and fell on the ground with a groan.

Aly walked over to his body and kicked him once. "That's for breaking my wrist fourth year."

She looked around the empty area and then smiled. She let out a bloodcurdling scream and John looked around anxiously.

After that, she looked around and then heard the sound of footsteps. Briefly, she saw a green pointed hat stumbling between the trees. She smirked at John once more, and then disappeared behind a bushel of bushes and watched.

Professor McGonagall gasped audibly when she saw John's pathetic form. He was clutching his side and had grown a beard, and covered in dirt.

"Oh my," she gasped, clutching her heart, and looked around anxiously.

Aly smirked with satisfaction and then looked around and slowly crawled away from the scene and started running up to the castle.

* * *

"Hey," Aly said, out of breath as she ran into Char's room. "Sorry. I..."

Her voice faltered when she saw Char's lips tightened and his eyes were hard. "Who'd you meet this time?"

He stood up from his bed and walked over to her.

"Um..."

"Tell me." His brown eyes suddenly melted and Aly felt her lips moving without thinking first.

"John."

"Crap!"

Aly shrunk as Char stormed around the room.

"What'd he do now?!" Char exclaimed.

"Well, we didn't actually meet; he _attempted _to kidnap me..."

"What!"

"But I think McGonagall's got it under control."

"Excuse me?"

Char stopped pacing and turned to stare at her.

"Those non-verbal spells come in handy."

Char blinked at her and then grinned. "Aly, you're a genius!"

"I've heard that before," she shrugged as Char went to hug her tightly. "But what'd I do?"

"McGonagall found him, didn't he?"

"Yes."

"Well, he's going back to Azkaban somehow, but if I know the teachers at this school, they'll want to keep it hush hush, you know? They don't want the parents to be even more freaked than they are now!"

"Oh!" Aly said, catching on. "Well, I guess that is a good thing."

"Yeah. I'm glad you handled it that way. That was pretty smart. How'd you get McGonagall over there?"

"Screamed."

"Aha," Char said, pursing his lips. "I bet the teachers are going to be looking for disembodied girl lying around here now."

"Shut up," Aly laughed, slapping his chest. "I didn't scream _that _loud. Just enough for some attention. It'll probably be in the daily prophet by tomorrow. I bet Adam'll be happy."

"Adam didn't like John?" Char asked, his smile straining slightly.

"Hello?" Aly said, waving her hands. "He blackmailed Adam, remember? Of course he hates John. I bet he'll be happy."

Char smiled at Aly and then led her to his bed, motioning to the plates of food and books.

"Time to get a head start on Ancient Runes."

Aly groaned.


	21. Hospital Wings and Relief

"Uruz."

"Physical or mental strength."

"Good. Hagalaz."

"Interruption."

"And the last one, Geb-"

"Bethesda," McGonagall gasped, rushing into the classroom. Aly and Professor Babbling both looked up. Aly was spending some time with Professor Babbling to go over what they had learned into today's lesson. It was the very next day after John's appearance. Both Char and Aly requested to sit together. Luckily for Natasha, she was moved next to Devon, her 'crush.'

"Minerva, what's wrong?" Professor Babbling exclaimed standing up, her eyes worried. "All you alright?"

Professor McGonagall grasped the doorframe for support. "No, I'm fine. Can you...can you run up to the hospital wing and tell Poppy that we'll be having some visitors in the hospital wing? It's urgent."

"Of...of course," Professor Babbling stammered glancing quickly at Aly. "Of course, I will."

McGonagall was already gone. Babbling turned to Aly and sighed sadly.

"Do you want to wait here, or shall we continue this lesson tomorrow?"

"Er..." Aly said, "I'll just wait here. I'll be less distracted." Professor Babbling nodded and then took off for the hospital wing.

Aly looked over her shoulder at Babbling and sighed. _Probably something to do with Malfoy._

She continued studying her notes on the runes when she heard some footsteps behind her. She smiled slightly as Hayden walked into the classroom.

"Hey," she said lightly.

"Hullo. Studying for a big test?"

"No, just getting in some extra review."

"_You _need extra review?"

Aly grinned and rolled her eyes as Hayden took a seat next to her at the desk. "Yes, even I need extra review, Hayden. Don't sound so surprised."

"But you're so...smart."

"Well, that may be true..."

"Oh, how modest."

"I always am."

Hayden grinned at her, his blue eyes sparkling as he looked at her book. "Looks complicated."

"It is, sort of. How's divination? I heard Trelawney was teaching all the sixth years," Aly said sympathetically.

"Well, she's been making some pretty wacky predictions. Like yesterday. She predicted that I'd get a pie thrown in my face."

"You're joking."

"No. And then today she said I'm going to find myself in an embarrassing position."

Aly raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"My underwear."

Aly raised an eyebrow, and Hayden couldn't stop the smile from spreading to his face.

"You're so bad," she laughed, leaning back in the chair.

"No, I'm serious!" Hayden protested, feigning innocence. Aly continued to laugh and Hayden frowned. "Fine, but when you see my pretty colored underwear, you'll believe me."

Aly burst into more laughter after even possibly thinking about Hayden naked down to his underwear.

Hayden grinned at Aly and she smiled at him, shaking her head. "You're cute when you laugh."

"Thank you," Aly said, grinning. "I haven't always found it attractive, though."

"Have _you _ever heard of an attractive laugh? No, I said you look cute when you laugh, not the laugh itself. That sounds like a donkey."

"Well, that's nice!" Aly exclaimed. "There goes my self-esteem."

"I'm kidding," Hayden said, ruffling her hair. "Get back to your work before Babbling bites you."

"She won't. She had to run up to the hospital wing and prepare it. Two students are coming up and McGonagall looked worried."

"Malfoy," Hayden growled.

"Obviously."

Hayden sighed and stood up. "Well, I'll leave you to it. Stay smart, and _don't _try to pants me."

"Will do," Aly grinned.

* * *

"Poor Katie," Amanda said sympathetically. "That sounds terrible. They had to move her to St. Mungos?"

"Yeah," Aly replied as she opened her History of Magic book. "Harry's replacing her with Dean Thomas."

"Poor Katie," Natasha added as she opened her book. They were all in the library which was reasonably empty.

"Did you see the Daily Prophet?" Amanda asked quietly.

"Yeah," Natasha replied, just as quiet. "He's back in." Aside from the others, Natasha is the only other one that knows about Damien and Char's brother.

"That was some smart thinking," Amanda praised.

Aly grinned and nodded. "I didn't want to get involved."

"I'm glad," Natasha said, eyeing her. "If you were discovered, you probably wouldn't even be here."

"What does the Daily Prophet say?" Aly asked, motioning to it under Amanda's book.

"'_John Boyle, the death eater caught last year at Hogwarts was found inside of the telephone booth that connects the muggle world to the Ministry of Magic yesterday. He was bound and gagged, discovered by a Ministry worker who was going to work that very same day. Boyle was not discovered missing weeks after his breakout from Azkaban. The only mystery that remains is how Boyle was found bound and gagged. "Obviously," Minister of Magic Rufus Srimgeour said in a statement yesterday evening, "the death eater Boyle could not have just bound and gagged himself up on purpose. Evidently someone already found him and decided to drop him off. We do not know who, unfortunately, but the only thing that matters is that Boyle is back where he belongs.'_"

Amanda looked up from the paper and grinned at Aly with satisfaction. "They have absolutely no idea what happened. Hogwarts wasn't mentioned once. Nor you!"

"Brilliant!" Natasha said happily. "I guess that situation ended happily, didn't it?"

"Sure did," Aly grinned. She looked up at the clock and groaned. "I've got to go soon. We have practice."

"Oh, you have a game coming up, don't you?"

"That's right. Against Slytherin. I can't wait to beat their foul behinds," Aly said, grinning darkly.

"And I can't wait to watch you beat their foul behinds," Amanda grinned. Aly rolled her eyes. "You know," Amanda added absently, "I think Char was serious about getting you that Firebolt."

"He's insane. I don't need another broom. Char doesn't need to spend anything on me. He's been spending money on me every Christmas," Aly protested, showing her bracelet.

"Whoa! That's from Char?!" Natasha exclaimed quietly.

"He gave it to me second year and I've been getting a charm from him every year since."

"Oh," Natasha sighed. "How beautiful."

"Well...it's nothing, really," Aly said, flushing.

"Which one did he give you last year?" Natasha demanded, admiring the charms.

"That one," Amanda replied, pointing to the glimmering pink heart. "Last Christmas, when they _finally _got together."

Natasha smiled brightly at the charm. "This is pink sapphire, you know."

"Really? He went that far?!" Aly exclaimed, looking at the bracelet.

"That boy does love you."

"A bit too much, if you ask me. I'll be heading down now."

"Bye!" Amanda called joyfully as Aly gathered her books. "Don't get distracted by your lover!"

"Shut up." Natasha snickered.


	22. Prelude to Quidditch

**a/n: No Demelza Robins in this story on the Quidditch Team.**

"He wouldn't go as far to spike his pumpkin juice, Hermione," Aly said clucking her tongue. "Have some faith in Harry."

"He did it, I know he did," Hermione growled as they walked down to the locker room. "I saw it!"

"Did he show you the bottle?" Aly asked.

"Yes!"

"And was it full, or did it have a bit missing...?"

"It was...full," Hermione sighed, determinedly keeping her eyes ahead. "But he must've used some potion to refill it!"

"Hermione Granger," Aly sighed, "You are the brightest person in our class. What type of spell refills potions?"

"None..." Hermione said absently. Aly turned to the right and headed for the locker room.

"Have some faith, Hermione!" Aly called as she entered the locker room.

"Yeah! Have some faith in me, Hermione!" Harry called after Aly. Hermione growled and Harry and Aly laughed.

"How're things, Harry?" Aly laughed, walking over to her locker.

"Great, great," Harry chuckled.

"You didn't do it, did you?"

"I thought you had faith in me," Harry teased. He lowered his voice. "I faked it."

"Faked it!"

"Yeah. So now Ron _thinks _he's lucky, which means he'll do ten times better at the match today."

"Oh," Aly shrugged. "Well, I'm going to talk to Ginny."

Aly noticed that Harry flushed slightly at the sound of Ginny's name.

Dean shook his head, grinning.

"Remember, Harry...She is your best friend's sister," Aly winked, taking out her robes. She waved and walked into the girls' locker room.

Ginny Weasley was changing into her uniform and jumped when Aly came in.

"Oh, sorry Aly," she laughed. "I thought it was some idiot boy."

"Why would you think that?" Aly asked as she changed.

"Think. Boys will be boys," Ginny said, shaking her head. Aly nodded her agreement and then sighed at the sight of her broom.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"My broom. My boyfriend wants to get me a new one, but I don't want him to spend so much on me...but a Firebolt really would be nice."

"Really? I wouldn't mind a Nimbus, I hate my Cleansweep."

Aly looked up at Ginny and scrutinized her. "So, you and Dean, huh?"

"Who told you that?" Ginny asked sharply.

"Well, it's sort of going around," Aly smiled.

"Great. I'll just ignore it. Ron's being a pig is all."

Aly heard the familiar roar of the crowd and the others rushed over to the entrance and boarded their brooms.

"Boys will be boys." And they all soared out.


	23. Felix Saves the Day!

"Alright!" Aly yelled as she watched Ron make another spectacular save.

Dean grinned at her as he swerved to the other side of the goal while the Gryffindors roared with delight. Amanda waved her Gryffindor flag in the air as Aly made a salute in the air.

"This is amazing!" Damien yelled over the roar of the crowd. "Nothing can go wrong!"

Aly grinned as the crowd continued to roar. _100 points ahead. Harry should put more Felix in Ron's juice everytime we have a game._

Aly watched with jubilation as Peakes thumped a Bludger to a Slytherin chaser, spinning him out of control. Aly turned into a sharp dive and grabbed the Chaser and started zooming towards the other side of the pitch. She threw the Quaffle to Ginny, who threw it to Dean. Dean zoomed to the goal posts, kicked another Quaffle away, and threw the Quaffle threw the goal posts. That familiar _ding! _Resonated, and the Gryffindors cheered again.

"Nice!" Ginny yelled.

Aly fishtailed around and watched Harry distract the Slytherin seeker and grab the Snitch.

"Gryffindor wins," Zacharias Smith sighed from the announcer's tower.

The Gryffindors burst into loud applause and Aly threw her fist into the air. She turned to grin at Ginny, but Ginny was speeding past her, and crashed into the announcer's tower, and watched with glee as Zacharias fell.

Ginny grinned sheepishly at Aly, and winked. She turned to the setting sun and sighed happily.

* * *

"Way to go!"

"That's what I call quidditch!"

"That was amazing!"

Aly's face was flushed with pride as she walked around the common room, grinning and nodding with every complement given to her. She sipped her butterbeer and looked around for her friends. She spotted Damien and Amanda in a corner, laughing and Hayden was with Kylie, conversating with their friends.

Aly was spun around and she grinned up at Char.

"Hello, you. Great game!" he said brightly.

"Thanks," she grinned. "I've never played so well!"

"You play well every game."

"Suck up."

Char smiled at her playfully and then led her over to Damien and Amanda, who stopped talking to look over at them. Amanda smiled.

"Hey!" Amanda said brightly. "Great game!"

"Thanks," Aly grinned. "That was the best game ever."

"Too right it was," Damien said fiercely. "That was amazing. Ginny was a pure genius, knocking into the announcer's tower like that."

"Oh, Smith was being a sore loser," Char shrugged. "They can't handle it when we're better than him at everything."

Aly rolled her eyes and then looked over Char's shoulder at an occupied corner.

"Well," she said, her eyebrows rising. "Seems that Ron and Lavender are getting quite friendly with each other."

The others peered around to see Ron and Lavender kissing in the corner, unaware of the noise and racket going on around them.

"I knew she fancied him," Amanda grinned. "She's been talking about him all the time."

"Lovely, I wonder what Hermione's going to think," Damien mused.

"Hermione? She doesn't care for Ron," Char snorted. "They practically hate each other; why would she care?"

"Um..." Aly said looking over his shoulder again and pointing. Char frowned as he watched Hermione disappear out of the common room, with Harry hot on her tail. He turned back to Aly and sighed.

"Well, I guess you're right."

"Char, I'm always right," Aly smirked. "But I wonder why she cares."

"Well, even though they hate each other, they _are _friends," Amanda shrugged.

"Yeah," Damien said, a grin spreading on his face, "But if they're just _friends_, then why would she care who he's dating?"

Amanda frowned at him, and then she understood. She turned to Damien, frowning.

"You think she _likes _him?"

"It's possible." Damien's gray eyes were sparkling.

"You're an idiot. I'm getting some more butterbeer." Amanda squeezed through the crowd. Damien looked at Char, who was smirking. "What?" he asked.

"You _are _an idiot," Char sighed.

"Nice to hear a complement every now and then."

Aly grinned as she finished the last of her butterbeer. "We've been partying all night. I say sleep."

"I say not," Char said playfully, ruffling her hair. "You've been up later than this, it's not like you're tired."

Aly faked a yawn.

"You're a terrible actress," Damien said plainly. "I'd say that career choice has gone down the drain."

"And you're a terrible boyfriend," Aly replied in same tone. "Look at Amanda schmoozing it up with Seamus."

"What!" Damien exclaimed, and he squeezed through the crowd, calling her name.

Aly laughed as Char looked down at her, his eyes disapproving. "What?"

"That was mean."

"So?" Aly shrugged. "I haven't had a chance to fully celebrate with you; I needed him gone."

Char grinned at her like an idiot. "We'll save that for tomorrow. I saw McGonagall hovering around the common room."

"Fine," Aly sighed.

Char smiled at her lightly. "More butterbeer?"

"If you don't stop giving me more, I'm going to get drunk."

"That's the plan!"

"Char!"

Aly's eyes sparkled with anger as Char squeezed through the crowd again, giving her a wink.


	24. The Great Debate

"Jera."

"Harvest, fertility."

"Tiwaz."

"Courage, compassion."

"Good," Char said, pleased, turning another page. "We'll do really well on this test." He rubbed Aly's shoulder encouragingly.

"I hope so," Aly said anxiously as she looked around the library, which was buzzing with students. "Babbling says it's hard." She shivered from the cold November air. She moved closer to Char.

"Come on," Char grinned. "You're Aly Trevelyan. You're probably going to be the only one to pass."

Aly rolled her eyes and looked up at him. "Stop flattering me and start quizzing."

"Fine," Char said with annoyance. "Raido."

"Journey."

"Ehwaz."

"Speed."

"Beautiful."

"Ener-What?"

"Just wanted to see if you were paying attention," Char grinned. Aly's green eyes sparkled with playful anger. "Alright, alright, I'll keep going! Sowilo."

"Idiot."

"Hey!" Char exclaimed. "That's not nice."

"Too bad," Aly shrugged and opened her textbook. "I'll just study on my own, I guess." She settled herself quietly and began to read over the pages of her textbook for Ancient Runes. Char frowned and then his eyes brightened as he looked quickly to Aly, and then to his textbook.

"Fine. But when you fail, don't come crying to me," Char said quietly, looking down at his textbook.

"Char, you just said I'm probably the only one who's going to pass," Aly muttered as her eyes followed Madam Pince around the library.

"Did I really? You must've imperiused me, or something."

Aly's eyes flashed to Char quickly and back to her textbook, smirking.

"Charmont Boyle, if I had in fact imperiused you, you would've been gone by now."

"Obviously, someone like you should've known that I have a higher resolve than that," Char muttered. "I wouldn't succumb to your spell that easily."

"If your resolve is so strong, then why do you turn into a gaping idiot at the sight of Heidi Klum?"

"Because Heidi Klum is the most gorgeous, beautiful woman in this entire world," Char said quietly, a grin spreading to his face as he pretended to read his textbook.

"I thought I was."

"You must've been imperiused to think that."

Aly shook her head and grinned. "Char, if you had in fact imperiused me, then why I am with you?"

"Touché," Char said, nodding politely. "But I think that you are with me because of my charm and good looks."

"What charm? Your tongue is like a snake. What good looks? When was the last time you took a bath or shaved?"

"Touché again," Char said, bowing. "Quite the contrary, however. I shaved and bathed yesterday."

"Forgive me, but it does not look so."

"Touché."

"I am finding myself bored with this conversation," Aly stated, closing her book. "It seems that you have been _touchéd _too much?"

"No, my dear Alyson. I am just very kind and chivalrous."

"Oh, then when was the last time you took off your jacket for me when I am cold?"

"Yesterday, I believe."

"Yesterday it was a breezy seventy five degrees," Aly said, blinking at him as he continued to "read." "I'm sorry to say so, but you must be delusional."

"Jera."

"What?" Aly said blankly.

Char looked up at her. "Jera," he repeated, staring at her.

"What the heck does that mean?"

Char smiled smugly, his eyes narrowing.

Aly thought for a few seconds, and then Char grinned wider, shutting his book and standing up. He shouldered his bag and smiled down at her.

"Hang on! I got it! It means-"

Char placed his palms on the table and leaned towards Aly, grinning. He leaned forward and winked at Aly.

"What does it mean again?"

"That's mean! Give me a chance to think!" Aly exclaimed.

"Forget it. You lost this one."

"That's not fair. I did not. I won that debate hands down."

"Oh, really? What does Jera mean?" Char asked playfully, staring down at her.

"Let me think," Aly growled through clenched teeth. "And _don't _wink."

"Forget it," Char sighed. "You lose."

Aly glared at him angrily.

"Something wrong?" Char asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. You are an unintelligent, ludicrous, thoughtless, self centered, Heidi Klum obsessed jerk."

"I'm assuming you're saying that you love me."

"You assume too much."

Char grinned down at her. "We'll settle this later."

"Too right we will."

Char waved cheerfully to her and then walked out of the library. Aly fumed.

Then she grinned. Time to start thinking about the next debate.


	25. An Argument

Char found Aly sitting in the Great Hall the following afternoon after their little spat. He smiled. This time he has a better topic for an argument...

"Hello," Char said cheerfully as he slid into place next to Aly. She was still reading her textbook from earlier.

Aly glared at him. "Hello, Charmont. Back for another arse-beating?"

"Me?" Char said, barking with laughter. "You can't even remember a simple word!"

"Bring it on," Aly challenged, slamming her book closed. Her green eyes flashed.

"Fine, then," Char said, grinning widely. "Here's a topic. You like kissing me."

Aly raised an eyebrow. "What the bloody heck are you talking about?"

Char grinned. "It's a simple fact that you like kissing me, right? Let's hear it, then."

Aly couldn't understand what the heck Char was doing. "That's not even a good topic, Char. Can't we at least have a topic that'll actually get us started?" She stood up, grabbed her book, and started walking.

Char caught up to her and matched his pace with hers. "It is a good topic. You like kissing me. End of story."

"Char, I'm not going into this debate! It makes no sense," Aly said plainly. "Think of something different."

"Well, think of this, then. If you don't get into it, I'll be forced to publicly embarrass you."

Aly snorted, not looking at him. "Like what?"

"I dunno. Maybe I'll print out a picture of my naked arse, paste it on the walls, and write, 'This belongs to Alyson Trevelyan!' Would you like that?"

Aly froze and looked at him square in the eye. "Well, maybe I don't like kissing you for all we know."

Char smiled crookedly and threw his arm around her shoulder.

**Hello, my friends, HP15 here. I've been writing other stories but I've decided to go back to my past stories and add/change a few things. I fixed a few chapters in The Release, mostly the parts about the Yule Ball. And in Destiny Unveiled, maybe like a chapter or two. Reread the stories and look for some changes! o.O**


	26. Emerald Green Eyes

It was a chilly November morning, the third Saturday of the month, a Hogsmeade day. Amanda briskly made her way to the common room that morning after receiving mail at breakfast.

She gave the fat lady the password and then looked around the common room and she spotted Hayden and Aly doing homework. She walked over to their table and held out the letter.

"Here," Amanda said briskly, walking into the common room. "It's for you."

"Me?" Aly asked, looking up from her work. "From who?"

"Just read it," Amanda snapped, sitting down in the chair across from her.

Aly looked at Hayden quickly, and then reluctantly opened the letter. She scanned it quickly, her expression going from confusion, to happiness, to anger, and then her expression became unreadable.

"Well?" Amanda snapped.

"It's...from Michael," Aly said, closing up the letter slowly.

"What did it say?"

"Well, he just said hi and everything..." Aly said, deliberating.

"Aly, stop beating around the bush. What does he say?"

Aly met Amanda's eyes reluctantly and then sighed. She opened up the letter and Hayden closed his Transfiguration book and leaned forward intently.

'"_Dear Gem, it's Michael. How are you? I'm...ok, I guess. Depending on your definition of 'ok.' I really did expect my job at the Ministry to be more...exciting? Anyway, I hope sixth year's going ok for you; it wasn't exactly my cup of tea. Oh, Mandy, the reason why I sent this letter to you and not Aly was because there have been reports and sightings of her. By the way, Gem, what's going on with you? Have you lost your mind? I can't believe you're associating with_..."' Aly trailed off quietly, looking around. She scanned the letter quickly and then lowered her voice.

'"_That death eater's nephew, Adam! I know that you two were mates and all, but did you really have to go and see him? It's not in the Daily Prophet because that news has completely died out, but don't be surprised if you find a little box in the Prophet on Monday detailing your 'visit.' Unfortunately, all your little friends' names are listed, too. Some of my coworkers at the Ministry think that you and your mum are bonkers. I usually piss them off. Anyway, I sent it to Amanda so they'd think it's just something that I'd send to family. And it worked, thank you very much. _

_'Gem, do be careful this year because I've got a feeling things are taking a turn for the worse. Scrimgeour's being a nuisance. I'm sad to say that Fudge did a better job. Well, I've got to go and meet with some coworkers on some wizarding regulations not being followed in India. I truly wish you and all of your friends a good sixth year. Be smart, stay sharp, and don't go __**anywhere **__along. Best regards, Michael. P.S. I'm still not telling you what Gem means."'_

Aly looked up at Amanda hesitantly, who was biting her lip angrily. "Well..."

"So, he wanted to check up on you," Amanda said, her voice hollow. "That's nice. That was a smart idea, pretending to send it to family."

Aly blinked.

"But now I'm involved. Which is...something I didn't want to get involved with, mind you! And I get no letters at all, which is perfectly fine with me!"

"Amanda," Hayden said quietly as Amanda looked away, "_You _went of your own free will. Don't glare at me like that," he snapped. "You know that you went of your own free will. Nobody forced you to go. Char asked you and you said yes. You could've stayed back at the Leaky Cauldron if you didn't want to go that bad. You can't go blaming Aly."

"Amanda, Michael did mention your name," Aly said softly. "He hasn't forgotten you. Remember, to pretend that he was sending it to me, he sent it to _family_? That's you. He still cares."

"Then why did the heading say 'Dear Gem?' Why not 'Dear Mandy?"' Amanda asked, glaring at her now. "He doesn't care."

"Of course he does," Aly said gently, rubbing her shoulder. "He has always cared."

"If he cares so much, why not write a letter? Or send something?! I haven't talked to him since July, and I have no idea if he's well or not..."

Amanda inhaled sharply, wiping away a stray tear.

"Amanda, are you jealous of Aly?"

Amanda glared at Hayden. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean," Hayden said, shrinking under her stare, "Do you wish that he would send you letters and give you pet nicknames?"

"No," Amanda muttered. "I'd just like to hear from him is all. I was excited to hear from him, and then I find out he wanted to talk to you." She sounded bitter.

"Then you send him a letter," Aly said kindly. "If he cares, and I know he does," Aly grinned, "He'll send you a letter back."  
Amanda stood up briskly, sniffing and resuming her usual disposition. "I'll do that, then. Thanks."

"Anytime," Hayden said gently.

Amanda started to walk away, and then she turned around. "I know why he calls you Gem."

"Why?"

"For your eyes."

Amanda smiled bleakly and then walked out of the common room.

Aly blinked, taken aback by this sudden revelation. It all made perfect sense. She found herself reeling back to first year.

_

* * *

"Actually, I'm thirteen. Which means that you are a lowly first year, while I am a third year." He stared her down. "You're really annoying."_

_"As are you," Aly replied defiantly, staring up into his blue eyes. _

_"Maybe I should give you a nickname?" he suggested, smirking. He stared at her eyes. Aly blinked, and then Michael smirked. "I've got it. Gem."_

* * *

Why else would he call her Gem if all he did was look at her eyes?

It was perfectly reasonable.

To her surprise, Aly felt herself flush.

"So that's why!" Hayden exclaimed, breaking Aly's reverie.

Aly blinked at Hayden, slowly coming to reality. "Yes?"

"He called you Gem for your eyes," Hayden repeated triumphantly.

"H-haven't you known that all along?"

"Yes, but I'm just playing the fool," Hayden said brightly. He surveyed Aly. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Aly managed. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just...surprised."

"Not one person has ever noticed your eyes? Not even Char?"

"No," Aly said, surprising herself. "Not even Char. I mean, I noticed his, of course." _How can you not? _"But no one's ever really...commented on my eyes before."

"Well, that's odd," Hayden shrugged. He peered at her. "They're really pretty. They look like shiny emeralds."

"Are you just saying that?"

"No," Hayden shrugged. "I mean, I've noticed them, but I've never really _noticed _them til now."

"No."

Hayden grinned. "You're blushing."

"Am I?" Aly exclaimed.

"Yes indeed. You look like a little girl who has a crush on Jimmy down the street."

"Shut up," Aly said, flushing even more.

"No one's ever done that before, huh?"

"Never," Aly said, looking down at the wood grain.

"Ever?"

"Ever."


	27. News from the Daily Prophet

"Char, what do you think of my eyes?"

Char looked up at her, confused. "What do you mean by that?"

Aly set down her fork on top of her plate and folded her hands quietly. "My eyes. What do you think of them?"

Hayden ate slowly to catch every single word of this conversation as they ate lunch in the Great Hall that same day.

"They're...why?"

"I just want to know," Aly said her expression unreadable.

Char studied her carefully, and then smiled sadly. "You found out about your nickname, didn't you?"

Aly looked down at her potatoes. "Yeah, I did."

"And now you want to know what I think of them so you feel reassured."

"Yes."

Char grinned. "Well, I don't exactly know what to say because I know that you're expecting me to say something better than that!"

Aly looked up at him hesitantly. "Well...I just was wondering, that's all."

"I'm sorry that I won't be able to say something as wonderful and romantic like Michael. But your eyes are really beautiful."

Aly grinned. "That makes me just as happy."

"Good," Char smiled. "Are you going to finish that?"

Aly looked down at her half eaten potatoes and smiled mockingly. "Fine."

"Thank you."

They ate then, listening to the other conversation around them.

"Aly, there's something you've got to know," Hayden said suddenly, slamming down his goblet, sloshing pumpkin juice.

"Hayden, don't," Char said quietly, his eyes pleading.

"What?" Aly asked quickly, looking between them. "What don't I know?"

"Aly...Adam and John are on the move."

Aly's heart thumped. "Excuse me?" Aly shrieked. "What do you mean?"

Char growled at Hayden angrily, then turned to Aly, sighing. "The Daily Prophet reported that Adam's out of the center again, and this time they know he's gone. And I doubt he's going back. They think he's going to find his family."

Aly stared at him, speechless.

"John has broken out of Azkaban again," Hayden finished. "They suspect that he's either going back to his death eater friends. Or worse, they think he's going _home_."

Aly blinked at him in confusion, and then her face registered understanding.

"Home?" she gasped. "As in...home? Where Mrs. Boyle is? By herself?!"

"That's what they're thinking," Char shrugged.

"Who's they?" she snapped.

"Guards of the detention centers and Azkaban."

Aly sighed angrily. "Why didn't Adam stay there? He'd be much safer there than anywhere else. John and Adam aren't in it together?"

"No. They broke out on different days. If they were in fact in it together, they probably would've had some plan," Hayden answered.

"And Mrs. Boyle knows, I hope?"

"Of course. She's gone to stay with...your mother."

Aly blinked at Hayden, breathing slowly. "My...mother?"

"Aly..." Char said, reaching for her and rubbing her hand reassuringly.

"No, wait," Aly said, shaking her head. "John is going after your mother. Your mother goes to stay with my mother. That means my mother is in danger as well."

"Except for the fact that there are Ministry guards on patrol around the house," Hayden grinned. Aly sighed with relief. "They're stationed and waiting for any attempt."

"Well...that's good," Aly choked out. "At least they're safe."

"It is," Hayden agreed.

"But, they're not coming here."

"Not that we're aware of," Char answered.

Aly slumped in disappointment. "I was hoping to see him."

"He'll probably show up anyway," Char shrugged. "He'll probably stop here for a pit stop or something. You'll see him."

"Mind telling me why I found out about this now?" Aly asked suddenly.

"We made sure you didn't see any Prophets lying around," Hayden smirked. "Besides, you were freaking out about that huge Ancient Runes test and we didn't want to add on any anxiety or worries."

"Well, thank you for caring about my well being."

Hayden looked to the door and grinned. Aly followed his eyes and smiled at Kylie as she waited with her coat for Hayden.

"I've got to go. Hogsmeade weekend," he explained as he stood up. He walked over to the doors of the Great Hall and walked off with Kylie.

"How'd you do on the Ancient Runes test?" Aly asked, leaning forward.

"Barely passed," Char sighed, setting down his goblet. "A."

"Well, that's good. Better than a P."

"Are you implying something?" Char asked, an impish glint in his eyes.

"No. I'm saying good job," Aly shrugged. Inwardly, she smirked.

"How about you?"

"O."

"What a surprise," Char grinned. "I told you you'd do well."

"I know. I just like to hear you say it."

Char smiled at her mockingly and then leaned forward, his eyes becoming serious.

"You're not worried, are you?" he asked, his brown eyes warm.

"No. I'm fine," Aly reassured him. Char raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Really Char, I'm fine."

"Ok," Char said, smiling slightly. "I've got to go."

"Why?" Aly groaned, enjoying the moment.

"Apparently I really screwed up on that potion yesterday in class."

"Nice one," she smirked. Char glared at her playfully, and then kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you later. In front of Honeydukes, alright?"

"Sounds fine," Aly answered. He smiled at her and then stood up.

Aly watched him exit the Great Hall. She looked down at her lumpy mash potatoes and frowned.

_Will there ever be a year...one year...that'll go right?_


	28. Little Visit

The next week passed by very quickly, and soon Aly found herself sitting in the library during the first week of December. She sighed and leaned back in the chair, reading her Transfiguration book for the fourth time in order to get some information on Animagus' for her upcoming project.

"Way to assign a project right before the holidays, McGonagall," Aly muttered angrily, scribbling down some information with her quill. "Bloody brilliant."

She continued scribbling down more information for the next few minutes until she heard a creak. She looked up, her eyes darting around, and then she continued to write slowly, listening.

She heard another crack and took out her wand and placed it on the table. But then she relaxed. Surely this is just another trick by Char or Damien.

But when she heard a tap on the windows, her head snapped to her left and her eyes widened.

Adam was grinning wolfishly at her through the window, his eyes sparkling. His usually vibrant blond hair had settled down to a dirty blond, and his clothes were somewhat dirty and torn. But his face remained the same; bright and excited.

Aly's eyes opened wider in horror and she jumped up. Adam opened the window slightly, still smiling.

"Hey!" he whispered.

"What are you doing here!" she hissed. "What is someone sees you?!"

"Chill, Aly," Adam grinned. "No one's going to notice."

"They will too!" she hissed back. "If anyone sees you here, we're dead!"

"Then come outside."

"I can't!"

"Why?"

Aly fumed as Adam stood there, his eyes sparkling brightly. "_I'm not allowed on grounds_!"

"Says who?"

"People! Now get out of here!" she hissed angrily, looking around.

"Tsk tsk," Adam said shaking his head. "I thought you weren't so cowardly."

"I am not!" she fumed.

"Then come outside if you're not," Adam sang, ruffling her hair lightly. Aly attempted to bite his hand and he stepped back, startled. He laughed loudly and Aly attempted to hush him.

"I will be outside in ten minutes," she said, attempting to put on a serious face. "_Do _not show your face, understand?"

"Yes, sergeant," he teased. Aly growled at him and grabbed her books, disappearing behind the shelves.

* * *

"You must be a complete lunatic to even think of showing your face here," Aly chided as she buttoned her coat, walking over to Adam. "I'm serious."

"Why, I've never seen you so cheerful," Adam commented, ruffling his hair.

Aly glared at him as she finished her coat and smoothed it out.

"Now. Care to explain?"

"Explain what?"

"Your foolish mistake of leaving the center."

"Foolish? You must be joking!" Adam exclaimed, staring down at her. "You yourself said that place is terrible!"

"I did not; I asked if they were treating you alright, and you said yes."

"I don't remember saying that."

"Maybe you were imperiused." Adam grinned and rolled his eyes.

"Don't ask."

"I won't."

Adam smiled down at her coyly. "So...what's been going on at little old Hogwarts?"

"Same old," Aly shrugged. "Checking the Daily Prophet every day...going to the same old classes..."

"Sounds eventful."

"It isn't, trust me."

"I figured." Adam smirked. Then he frowned.

"Anything interesting happen with...er...Char?"

Aly raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so interested?"

"Just wondering," he shrugged.

"Truly...we had our very first fight."

"_Very _first?" Adam repeated as his eyebrows rose in disbelief.

"Very first. It was kind of rough, too. But we got through it."

"Heck, if I were in Char's place, we wouldn't fight at all," Adam grinned.

"I find that hard to believe. You seem to have a talent for contradicting me."

"I do not."

Aly grinned up at Adam smugly.

Adam poked her side. "You think you're so smart."

"I know I am."

Aly heard a voice behind her and her heart started thumping. She looked over her shoulder at the moving silhouette towards them.

"Shoot! We'd better move!"

"Move where?" a voice said behind her.


	29. Attacks and Obliviation

Aly whirled around, shielding Adam, and then her eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Devon?" she choked out. Devon stood there, dressed in jeans and his sweater, casually staring at them.

"Aly? Who's that?"

"Who?" Aly asked dumbly, slowly pushing Adam backwards.

Adam peered around Aly's shoulder and smiled brightly. "Hello, mate!"

Aly looked between the two quickly, and then Devon recognized Adam's face, and quickly pulled out his wand.

"It's Aldaine!" he exclaimed. "_Stupef_-"

"_Protego_!" Adam said, pointing his wand under Aly's arm.

The spell rebounded and Adam stupefied Devon.

Aly looked at Devon's unconscious body in horror and then wheeled around and looked at Adam. He casually strode over to Devon and pointing his wand at Devon's head, saying, "_Obliviate._"

Adam walked back over to Aly casually, grinning. "That's been taken care of."

Aly still stared up at him, her green eyes flashing.

"What?"

"_YOU MUST BE COMPLETELY INSANE_!" Aly roared, lashing out at Adam. She started punching him. "What in the bloody hell made you do that?!"

"Ouch! Hey-Ow! I'm sorry! Watch it!" Adam exclaimed, trying to shield himself.

"What made you do that?!" Aly roared, punching his shoulders. "Do you _know _how much trouble we're in?!"

"Aly! Calm down!" Adam winced, ducking. "He'll be fine!"

"No...He...won't!" Aly said, slapping his head. "Obliviate doesn't permanently erase the memory! He'll remember everything by tomorrow! Then what happens?!"

"Hey-OW! Just listen...!"

"Using magic underage! The Ministry will be on your tail! Now they can track you! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" she roared, thumping his head.

Adam finally grabbed hold of her wrists, his grip like iron. Aly struggled to get free, but Adam held her tightly, his blue eyes raging.

"Are you done?" he asked, slightly amused. Aly huffed, looking away.

"Aly," Adam grinned. "That was a pretty strong charm. I doubt he'll remember anything."

"Yeah, right, sure. Ok. So, you're telling me that he won't remember you? Or me. That's rich."

"I'm serious," Adam repeated. "That was a strong memory charm. I remember that Lockhart guy! He's been in Mungo's for four years now. He still doesn't remember his name."

"Well, Lockhart's an idiot. Devon...Devon could open his mouth anytime he likes," Aly sighed, staring down at his sprawled body.

"Then strike a deal with him," Adam suggested.

"What type of deal?" Aly asked suspiciously.

"I dunno. Transfiguration homework...for a month or two."

"Sure. So, what happens if I say no? I can't do his homework? Will he just go running off and tell everyone?" Aly said, clenching her fists.

Adam shrugged, releasing her wrists. "That's up to you. But no worries. That memory charm _was _strong. And if he does remember, strike up something."

Aly rubbed her wrists gingerly. "Tight hold, Aldaine."

"Well, look here, I think you gave me a black eye," Adam grinned. Aly stared at him in disbelief. "Did I really?"

"Look."

Aly stood up on her toes to peer at his eye, and it was turning slightly purple. "I did, didn't I?" she gasped. "I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me!"

Adam winked and then winced. "Some of that charm that only radiates from you, I guess."

Aly flushed and glared up at him. "Goodbye, Aldaine."

"Well, I love you too, grumpy," Adam said cheerfully, bending down. Adam hugged her, wincing again, and then smiled down at her, ruffling her hair. He disappeared behind the bushes.

"I'll be expecting you around Christmas time," he called. Aly smiled and turned around, stopping in her tracks.

Devon sat up.

"Mind telling me what just happened?"


	30. Hogsmeade and Secrets

"He attacked Devon?"

"Yeah."

"And you attacked him."

"Yes."

Char smiled, shaking his head. Aly flushed slightly and kept her eyes straight ahead. She smiled slightly at Ginny and Dean as they turned into Madam Puddifoot's. After explaining the situation to Devon (reluctantly, of course), she ran up to the common room, talked to Natasha, and then met Char in front of Honeydukes and she hastened to explain everything.

"You two are going to end up in Azkaban together."

"Hey!" Aly said indignantly. "_I _wasn't the one to stupefy him."

Char smiled again. "And you attacked Adam."

"Yes." They had stopped in front of the post office. "I thought he was a complete idiot for attacking him."

"Thought he was?" Char said, smiling at her playfully.

"He is," Aly sighed, staring up at Char. "I gave him a black eye."

"Way to go!"

"Is that sarcasm?" Aly asked, frowning. "Because I really didn't feel happy about it."

Char grinned and shrugged. He opened the door for her and they entered the post office, greeting the man at the front. The office was completely empty, save for the owner.

"Hello," Char said breathlessly, walking up to the front. "Two letters, please."

"One galleon, three sickles." They split the money between them and then sat down at a table equipped with parchment, quills and ink.

"Writing to your mum?" Aly asked dipping her quill into the ink.

"Yeah. Just a bit of a warning."

"Same here."

They continued writing in silence for a few minutes. Char peered over at Aly frequently and raised his eyebrows.

"You have nice handwriting."

"Thanks."

Char scanned her letter quickly. "Writing about Adam?"

Aly looked up at Char quickly, and back down at the letter. "Oops!"

She took out her wand and cast an Obliteration charm. A whole paragraph of the letter about Adam was erased. Char looked on in surprise.

"I forgot. She doesn't even know that I still talk to him."

"She has _no _idea?"

"None at all."

Char frowned with disapproval. "Aly, I think she of all people should know."

"I'm not sure how she would handle it," Aly replied plainly.

"You'll tell her though. Before this is all over."

Aly met Char's eyes. She nodded hesitantly.

"I'll hold you to that," he grinned. Aly smiled and finished writing her letter. Then the man up front came up from behind them and tapped Char on the shoulder, smiling friendly as he turned around.

"You might want to finish that letter, sir. We'll be closing down in ten minutes."

"T-ten?" Char stammered. "How short are your hours?"

"Noon to three, sir."

Char looked up at the clock hanging on the wall next to the door and noticed that it was in fact, ten till three. He sighed and put on a slight smile. "Um, alright, then," he said hesitantly. "I'm just about finished."

The man nodded and walked over to the door and changed the sign. He walked back over to the front. "Just put them up here," he said patting the counter, "When you're finished." He walked to the back of the room and they heard him open a door. Char nodded and turned back to Aly, frowning. He sighed and signed his name on the parchment. Aly handed him her letter and Char got up and set them on the counter. Aly stood up and they both walked out of the post office together. Char took her hand and they continued walking to the castle. Aly frowned as she watched the Honeydukes shop close for the day.

"Three hour postal service," Char grimaced, shaking his head. "The hours get shorter and shorter."

"Well, what'd you expect, Char?" Aly frowned. "The doors will stay open all day? People are paranoid."

"Truly, what are the chances of him coming here?" Char snorted.

Aly waved her hand in his face. "Hello? Haven't you been paying attention? First year; his soul is embodied in our teacher. Second year, he has his soul inside of a diary. Fourth year, he bewitches the cup so he can use Harry's blood to reincarnate."

Char frowned as she went down the list.

"Finally, he appears at the Ministry of Magic in _plain sight_. What makes you think he just won't pop out in front of us now?"  
Char rolled her eyes and looked away. "I hate it when you're right."

"So I've noticed." Char's eyes narrowed as he looked down at Aly, who smiled brightly.

"You're a little devil," he said, his brown eyes twinkling.

"Did the horns and tail give me away?" she teased. Char smiled and they kept walking.

"What did you say to Devon?" Char asked suddenly as they wound their way through the trees and shrubs ascending to the castle.

"Firstly, Adam lied. That memory charm wasn't strong enough to erase his whole memory," Aly started. "So he remembers everything."

"And?"

Aly smiled. "Surprisingly, he has given his word he won't say."

"What? Really?" Char asked, daring to believe her.

"Yeah. You see, I already talked to Natasha. She knows." Aly smiled again. "Devon loves Natasha. I mean, he's head over heels for her."

"What a surprise."

"I know, right? Anyway, Devon loves her so much and he knows that betraying us will make Natasha blow her cap. Therefore, in order to keep Natasha and make her happy, he won't say a word."

Char frowned. "I'm lost."

Aly sighed impatiently. "Devon loves Natasha. I'm Natasha's friend. If Devon betrays me, than Natasha will hate Devon and then he'll be a poor miserable sap."

"Oh! So, in order to keep to girl, he's keeping his mouth shut."

"Exactly," Aly nodded. "He's being pretty good about it, too."

"I just don't know how many more people can find out before it explodes in our face," Char sighed. "It seems like too many people know about everything that's been going on already. Amanda, Hayden, you (no offense), Natasha, Devon...Adam...how many more people will find out before it all just falls apart?"

"It won't," Aly said reassuringly. "Because no one else is going to find out. I promise."

Char smiled and squeezed her hand gently. Then he smiled mischievously.

"So, if I knew a secret about a friend...say...Amanda. If I spilled her secret, what would you do?"

Aly took the bait. "I'd kill you, for sure." She raised an eyebrow. "What kind of secret?"

"I dunno if I should tell you because you'd kill me," Char shrugged, as they entered the castle.

"Depends of the level of the secret," Aly replied. "One a scale of one to five."

"Hm...Four and a half?"

"Really? Talk!"

Char smirked. "Quite frankly, I don't want to die."

Aly scowled.

"She and Damien have been skipping History of Magic for the past week and half to snog in the broom closet."

"Are you serious? And they haven't been caught."

"Nope."

"Wow," Aly said.

"Are you still going to kill me?" They started heading towards the common room.

"No. Because technically, I forced you to tell me. In the end, though, you'll be dead."

"Why is that?"

"Well, I'll probably open my fat mouth; she'll want to know who I heard it from, and I'll tell her it was you. Then she'll come after you like a lion, kill you and then bring you back to clean up the mess."

"Well, that brings nice images." He smiled.

"It sures does," Aly agreed brightly.


	31. Holiday Debate

"So, where are we going to go for holidays?" Amanda asked absently as she knitted a scarf.

"Somewhere," Hayden said miserably. "It can't be here, or the Boyles' place."

"Why not?" Damien demanded. Our little group of friends was sitting in the common room in front of the roaring fire a few weeks later, debating on where to go for holidays.

"Well, for all we know, John could be making refuge there," Hayden responded. "It's not safe. No offense, mate."

"He's got a point," admitted Char. "And we can't stay here."

"Why?" Aly asked, crossing her legs. "It's perfectly fine here."

"Aly," Amanda said, turning to her. "Think of it. Slughorn's having his little 'Slug Club Party.' You have no idea where Adam is. And besides," she added. "I truly am getting tired of this place."

"She's got a point," Hayden added. "It'd be easier for you to visit Adam if you're not at Hogwarts. If you stay here, then you're bound to the grounds. Going somewhere else is not a big deal because technically, you're not restricted."

Aly knew that the argument was won, and she leaned back in the chairs, her green eyes thoughtful.

"What about out of the country?" she suggested.

"You must be joking!" Damien exclaimed, startling a few second years. "Mum barely let us go out of the house this summer, and you want to go out of the country?!"

"It's a possibility."

"Yeah, one that won't happen," Hayden snapped.

"But think of how nice it would be!" Aly argued.

"Yeah. And think of how much it would cost," Amanda added.

"Whose side are you on?" Aly snapped. Amanda became quiet, her needles clicking.

"Aly, that's nonsense," Damien said, agreeing with Amanda.

"Well, then, think of something that _does _make sense." Her green eyes flashed. "We can't go to the Boyles' because John could be there. You guys don't want to stay here. I can't go visit my mum because she's being protected by the Ministry. She doesn't even know about what's been going on here. If you don't want to stay here, and you don't want to go to the Boyles, then I'm waiting for a better suggestion." She crossed her arms, looking around.

"What about the Leaky Cauldron?"

"What?" Char scoffed, looking over Amanda. "The Leaky Cauldron?"

"It's possible," she said, setting down her needles.

"Amanda, the last time I went there, I was nearly murdered," Aly said. "And this summer, they treated us like bombs that were ready to go off. I don't exactly think we're welcomed there."

"But don't you know Tom?" Amanda countered. "Affiliate or not, he should still care."

Damien rolled his eyes and looked down at Amanda, who was sitting next to him. "But if anyone sees us there, Tom will lose his business. Remember Amanda, we were _all _discovered. Which means that it's not just Aly; it's you, too. Quite frankly, we really can't show our faces anywhere."

"Well, that's a depressing thought," Amanda snapped, picking up her needles again. "Stuck at Hogwarts. Again."


	32. Christmas Feast

"Thanks, Professor!" Aly said excitedly as she picked up her books.

Professor Babbling smiled up at Aly. "Congrats."

Aly smiled brightly as she walked out of Professor Babbling's classroom. "Happy Christmas!" she yelled over her shoulder.

"Happy Christmas, Aly!"

Aly smiled to herself and stared down at her paper with jubilee. Her first O on a paper. She'd never felt so proud. She put the paper gently in her bag and shouldered it.

She started walking to the Great Hall, where Char would probably be, stuffing his face. She grinned at the thought of his bulging cheeks.

Then as she turned a corner she spotted Char coming down in the different direction. She stopped. "Hey!" she called.

Char stopped walking and looked down the hallway, grinning. He looked above her head and smiled. He started walking to her, grinning like an idiot. His eyes flashed above her head.

"Guess what?!" Aly squealed as Char walked closer. "I got my first O!" She noticed he was still looking above her head. She looked up and saw the mistletoe he had his eyes on.

"First O? Lovely," Char said quietly as he placed his hands on her waist and proceeded to back her over to the wall. Aly laughed and pushed him away, glancing over his shoulder. "Aw, what?"

"We have company," Aly said quietly as she heard footsteps.

"Boyle and Trevelyan. What ugly children they'll make."

"Jealous prat," Char spat.

Aly groaned with frustration and slid out of Char's arms. She took out her wand. "What d'you want, Malfoy?"

Draco Malfoy stood there, his arms crossed, his face filled with loathing. "Any of you idiots see Crabbe or Goyle?"

"No, and quite frankly, I'd prefer not to."

Malfoy snarled.

"Go look in the Great Hall. They're probably stuffing their faces," Char spat.

Aly smirked at Malfoy as he winced, grasping his left arm.

"Man up, Malfoy," she smirked. Malfoy grimaced and turned in the other direction. Aly waited until he disappeared and then put her wand away, relaxing. Char laughed behind her. "Well handled."

"Thank you," Aly said lightly, turning around. "Let's go to the Great Hall. I want to annoy him some more." She laced his hands through hers and they started walking together. They talked about the paper that they had to write for Ancient Runes. Char heard laughing ahead of them and stopped Aly.

"What?"

"That sounds like..." Char pulled her quietly behind a wall and signaled her to be quiet. He peeked around the corner. Then he pulled back quickly, his eyes widening. "What?" Aly mouthed. Char and Aly peeked around the corner and Aly's eyes widened. Hayden was backing Kylie up against a wall and they were laughing and kissing. Aly gulped as she heard smacking.

"Happy Christmas," she heard Hayden laugh.

"Shouldn't we..." Aly suggested, but Char shook his head. Then he sniggered as Kylie threw her arms around Hayden's neck.

"Please?" Aly hissed. "I'm going to _puke_!" Char shook with silent laughter. They looked around the corner again and watched as Kylie pulled Hayden down the hallway. He started kissing her neck and then the room was silent. Then Char and Aly froze when they heard a loud smack, their faces turning red.

"Please!" Aly hissed, her face burning up. "I will puke on your shoes this instant if we do not leave!"

"Um...er..." Char muttered, running a hand through his hair. "Um..."

Suddenly they heard a thump and they looked around the corner and saw Hayden and Kylie on the floor. Char burst into laughter as they struggled to untangle their limbs.

"Who's there?" Hayden shouted. Char froze and pulled him and Aly back.

"Now you've done it!" Aly mouthed angrily.

"Who's there?" Hayden called again. Aly panicked and looked around. Char froze as the footsteps came closer. Then Hayden peeked around the corner.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, seeing Aly and Char in the corner. They burst into laughter. Hayden turned red. "That's not funny!"

"It is!" Aly giggled. "Can't even stand up properly during a snog!" Kylie stomped over to them angrily.

"It's not funny! Why were you spying on us?"

"Ask Char," Aly laughed. "It was his idea." Char winked.

"Guilty as charged. What shall be my sentence? Tripping down the stairs too much?" He burst into laughter.

"I'm gonna hex you!" Hayden grinned. Aly squeaked and grabbed Char's hand and they sprinted down the hallway, laughing. "GET BACK HERE!"

--

Char and Aly slipped away quietly to the Great Hall with Amanda and Damien. Hayden and Kylie joined them a few moments later glaring at Aly and Char. They chuckled. Amanda moved closer to Char to make room for Kylie.

"Shut up," Kylie growled, planting herself on the bench.

Aly giggled. "Hayden, you've some lipstick on your collar." Hayden tried brushing it off quickly and Damien burst into laughter.

"I'd like to see you snog without tripping," Kylie snapped, glaring at Damien.

"Oh, we've done it before," Amanda said, winking at Aly.

"Too much information, Mandy," Aly said with disgust.

"Oh, come off it. When you're snogging in the common room I can hear you from the second floor corridor," Amanda smirked. Aly flushed.

"Someone sounds jealous..." Char said quietly, grinning at his friend. Amanda glared at him.

"Amanda looks like she's ready to have a go," Damien teased. "Char?"

Char wrapped an arm around Amanda's waist while the others laughed. "Bring it on," Char smirked, winked.

"Shut up!" Amanda snapped, flushing. Aly raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend and then leaned towards Damien and grabbed his tie, smiling. Damien looked down at her lips, winking.

"I'm in the mood for a good snog," Damien winked. Aly grinned back.

"Hey!" Char exclaimed, turning to them as they stood up. "Quit it! I was joking!" Aly and Damien skipped out of the Great Hall, laughing. Char fumed.

"I was joking," he grumbled. They sat, sniggering at Char for a few minutes and then Aly and Damien came back. Char's mouth dropped when he saw Aly's lips swollen and she was breathing hard. Damien was breathing hard as well, and both had messy hair. Aly sat down next to Char, coughed and attempted to fix herself up, smiling nervously.

"Well?" Char demanded.

"Your girlfriend has lovely lips, mate." Char growled and the others roared with laughter. Aly's tired appearance faded away and she grinned at Char. He glared at her as Aly kissed him on the cheek. Char flushed. Aly laughed again and watched Dumbledore announce the Christmas feast. The plates filled with food and talk began. The Great Hall was in its usual splendor; the Christmas tree, and decorations with red, green and gold.

Kylie sipped her pumpkin juice and looked to her left. She smirked.

"Look at Hermione."

Hermione was sitting across from Harry, her arms crossed, eyes raging with hate as she watched Ron and Lavender laugh.

"I told you she's jealous," Damien winked. "Raging eyes and everything."

"Well, maybe she just doesn't like Lavender," Kylie suggested.

"I never really liked her," Char said indifferently.

"Why would you ever like her when you've got Aly?" Damien asked, playing devil's advocate. Char cast a side-glance at Aly, who was raising her eyebrow.

"I'm just saying that I've never liked her," Char said hastily. "That doesn't mean I did...she's not...I mean...Oh, forget it."

Aly laughed and continued eating. Kylie grinned at her. She leaned forward. "Are you going to Slughorn's party?"

"Oh, no," Aly said, shaking her head. "I'm not 'slug' material."

"I just don't get that man," Kylie added. "He picks the students whose parents he knew back in their school days. I guess the parents were geniuses."

"Why?"

"Well, Hermione is a member, Harry's a member...Ernie Macmillan is a member...They're all geniuses," Kylie explained.

"That's stupid."

They continued eating, laughing and talking, and for once, Aly felt as if the world was normal: Adam wasn't in the center, John wasn't running rampant, and You-Know-Who was dead from the start.

Hey, a girl can dream.


	33. Christmas Day

"Happy Christmas!" Amanda said brightly, as she descended down the stairs.

Aly looked over her shoulder and grinned up at her. "Happy Christmas, Amanda!"

Amanda grinned at the sight of presents on the floor underneath the fifteen foot tall Christmas tree. "Nice load."

"Yeah."

"Where's everyone else?" Amanda asked, walking over to the fireplace.

Aly tied her red robe and got out of the chair that she was sitting in. "They're coming."

"Ah."

Amanda sat on the down and fingered the presents. "Where's the rest of the Gryffindors?"

"Probably home, or out of the country," she shrugged. "I think everyone was desperate to get out of here."

"Yeah. I bet a nice Christmas in Sweden wouldn't have hurt anyone," Aly grumbled. Amanda frowned at her.

"Let it go. Besides," she grinned. "It'll be a bit more fun and exhilarating to escape out of here to visit Adam."

"Yeah, that's true. I've been thinking of some plots already," Aly smirked.

"Plots for what?" Hayden asked. The boys were coming down the stairs.

"Escaping from Hogwarts to see Adam, of course," Damien said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "What else?"

"Happy Christmas to you, too," Aly grumbled. She sat back down.

"Yeah, yeah. Hand me a present, will you?" Damien said, sitting down near the presents. He looked among them for one belonging to him. It was silent.

"OW!" Damien exclaimed. He turned around, glaring at Aly. "What'd you go and do that for?"

Aly smiled with satisfaction while the others roared in laughter. "You asked me to hand you a present."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to throw it! Ow..." Damien winced, rubbing his head. Aly smiled brightly and reached down to pick up a present and hand it to Hayden.

"Happy Christmas!"

"Thanks, Aly. I really needed a new set," Hayden said, holding up the quill set. "My other ones are completely dead." She nodded.

"Damien!" Amanda exclaimed. "You got me fudge from Honeydukes?" She stared at the bag of delicious chocolate fudge in her hand.

Damien grinned hugely. "You like it, then."

"Of course, but do you _know _how much weight I'll gain?" Amanda asked.

"No. But I know you like fudge," he winked.

Aly picked up one present with her name on it and sighed, looking up at Char. He smiled. "Another one?" she asked.

"Open it," he responded. Aly opened it, reluctantly. Inside of it was another charm; this time it was an emerald in cased in silver, with a little hoop at the top perfectly fitting for Aly's bracelet.

"Char..." Aly choked. "This is...beautiful."

Char nodded modestly.

"But...It's...so expensive!"

Amanda groaned. "Oh, why do you worry so much?" Char groaned. "Just accept it, Aly, I gave it to you."

"But..."

"No." He crouched down to Aly's level. "I want you to keep it."

Aly frowned.

"You don't have to wear it, but I want you to keep it."

Aly sighed and reluctantly slipped it onto her charm bracelet, to Char's satisfaction. "When we're married, we're going to be penniless."

"Yeah, right. I'm getting a high paying job at the Ministry," he winked. His eyes sparkled and Aly grinned back at him.

"Hey, Char! Come here, there's a present for you!"

Char turned his head away, fuming as he stared at Damien, who held out a present for him.

"It's from mum," he said.

"Can't you see I'm busy right now?" Char said angrily.

"Doing what?" Damien asked skeptically.

"Shut up, Damien," Hayden snapped. "Go snog a hippogriff."

"Who's being the hippogriff here-OW!"

Char snickered at Aly, who threw another present at Damien's head. "Shut up, Damien. Can you see we're busy?" Aly teased.

"You're an idiot," Damien grumbled, rubbing his head. "A pure idiot."

Char turned her head and kissed her on the cheek. "When that idiot's not around..."

"I heard that!"

Aly giggled.

"I'll hold you to that," Aly grinned. She summoned a present from the pile of presents. "Open up. And I don't want any complaints."

Char opened it slowly, his grin widening as the lid came off. "Wow!"

Inside of it was a small stud earring made of sapphire. It sparkled in the light.

"An earring," Aly said proudly. "That red one has got to go."

Char immediately took out his old one and put in the sapphire earring. He smiled at Aly. "How does it look?"

"Incredibly...handsome," Aly said, finding the right word. "I should be a jeweler."

Across the room Damien looked at the maroon scarf with a pleased look. Then Amanda handed him a present. He took with it confusion and opened it. Then he grinned. "Dragon hide?"

"Your fingers are always so cold!" Amanda complained irritably. "Happy Christmas."

Damien leaned forward and kissed Amanda sweetly. He grinned. "Thank you." Amanda blushed and then noticed a present wrapped in blue.

"Aly, you have another present," Amanda said, walking over to them. She handed Aly a bright, blue wrapped gift.

"Who's it from?"

"I dunno. Doesn't say." Aly opened it up carefully, wondering who it's from and if it contains a bomb. The others looked on. Aly opened it and inside of the gift was a box. She opened it.

"It's from...Adam," Aly said, surprised.

"How do you know?" Amanda asked.

"Well...There's a letter in here. And a book."

"What type of book?" Hayden questioned.

Aly reached in the box and pulled out the book that was nestled inside the paper tissue. She turned it over and stared at the cover in surprise.

"It's...their family history."


	34. The Plan

"Family history?" Amanda repeated. "Why the heck would he give you a book about their family history?"

"I dunno," Aly answered, just as surprised. The cover was brown, and on the front, it read, _'Aldaine History and Bloodline.'_

"Well...what does the letter say? Hayden asked. "Maybe it explains why he gave it to you."

Aly reached inside and opened the letter.

'"_Dear Aly, thanks for the black eye. My parents thought I was attacked by some crazy lunatic.'" _Damien snickered, and Char whacked him on the head. '"_Just in case you're wondering where I am, I'm nestled in a home that's right near the Boyles'. No, I won't say where in case this letter falls into the wrong hands, but I managed to get to my family safely. My mum, dad, and Bella are all perfectly safe. We're staying with some friends. Anyway...the reason I gave you this book is so you can understand the __**real **__reason why I'm gone._

_'"You see, my uncle didn't go to Azkaban just because he was a death eater. He murdered, brutalized, and...Well, let's just say he did a few bad things to girls. You get my meaning. I'm a pureblood, descended from a long line of French witches and wizards. As soon as You-Know-Who came into power, the majority of them ended up with You-Know-Who, not just my uncle. Take a peek inside that book and go to the library and see if you can find any of those names. Some of them were famous, and some...weren't. I just thought it'd be interesting for you to read it. __I've been to the Boyles' house recently, to check and see if John actually is there.'" _

"Hey!" Damien exclaimed. "He's been snooping around _our _house?!"

"Shut up!" Amanda said. "Keep reading, Aly."

_'"He's not. Somehow, the door was unlocked, but I made a sweep and no one's there. So...if you and your friends want to come down to their house, I bet you we can all meet somewhere, just for a visit. Of course, it's not definite. I know that your mum is sous surveillance. You're at Hogwarts, but if you want to come down, send me an owl back the safest way you can. And don't use Minako. Yours forever, Adam.'"_

"Yours forever?" Damien spat. "Sound a bit romantic..."

"Oh, shut up!" Char snapped. "That boy has absolutely no romantic intentions, right Aly?"

"Yeah," Aly agreed. "We established that boundary line a while ago."

"I say go for it."

Aly looked up at Amanda in wonder. "What?"

"I say we get out of here and go visit Adam. I want to try something reckless."

"Who are you, and what have you done with Amanda Straum?" Damien said, gazing at her.

"I'm the same person, Damien. But kipping down there for a visit would be so exciting."

"And highly dangerous!" Hayden protested. "How can we get from here, _Scotland_, down to Ottery St. Catchpole in England?"

"You ruin all the fun, Hayden," Amanda pouted. "I want an adventure! We can pack up and get out of here and hitch a ride!"

"And how do we do that?" Char asked, amused. "We can't apparate out of Hogwarts grounds, and the trains won't be back until after holidays."

"What about Floo?"

Everyone looked down at Aly, who was grinning like an idiot. "Your fireplace isn't blocked. I'm sure we can get down there."

"I'm assuming you have some floo powder?" Damien smirked.

"There's some right above the fireplace," Amanda pointed out. They all turned around as Amanda pointed at the little container of floo powder.

"Who in God's name would put a container of floo power is beyond me..." Damien muttered.

"Aren't the channels being watched? We're all suspects, you know," Hayden added.

"For what? Living?" Aly asked, raising an eyebrow. "Isn't that whole scandal practically forgotten?"

"Um, not really," Char chuckled, leaning over her shoulder. "People still think that we're all involved."

"Then I'm ready to take that chance," Amanda replied instantly. "Let them question us with Veritaserum if they like. We're innocent. People just _think _that we're all juveniles."

"Are you alright?" Aly grinned. "Usually you're the one disagreeing with us."

"Aly, I want out of Hogwarts. Let's do it."

"Sounds good!" Aly said happily, standing up. "We'll leave tomorrow. I've got to kip down to the owlery and send Adam a letter."

"I'll come with you," Damien said. Aly nodded and they set off for their respective dormitory and left a while later after getting their coats.

Hayden grinned. "This sounds exciting."

"It does, doesn't it?" Amanda agreed excitedly. "Five Hogwarts students taking a chance. Feels like I'm living life now."

Char smiled, shaking his head. He ruffled her hair. "You must be tipsy, or something. Did Damien put something in your eggnog? Maybe he was planning to seduce you later."

"I am not tipsy!" Amanda exclaimed indignantly. She frowned at Char as he laughed. "Damien wouldn't do anything like that, anyway. You all think you're so funny," she muttered.

Char smiled mockingly and went back to the Christmas tree to finish opening his presents.


	35. Change of Plans

Amanda rushed into the common room. "I know how we're going to get in," Amanda said excitedly that very evening. Damien and Aly looked up at Amanda in surprise.

"Where? Our house?" Damien asked.

"That's right," Amanda replied, sitting down at the table with them. "I sent a letter to Michael."

"I know where this is going!" Aly said excitedly.

"He made sure that he's watching the networks tomorrow and we'll get through unnoticed!"

"Awesome!" Damien grinned. "So, no one will be able to see where we're going or who we are?"

"Exactly."

"Brilliant!" Damien looked around excitedly. "I can't wait to tell Char and Hayden!"

"Where are they?" Amanda asked.

"Packing and getting everything ready for tomorrow."

Aly suddenly felt a sinking sensation in her stomach. Her smile drained a bit and she began to worry. _Wonder if I should tell Mum? I haven't talked to her since...summer, I can't believe it. She needs to know...but she'd do exactly what any adult would do: say no. But if I don't...I feel like I'm disobeying her. But she never said I couldn't. And technically, she knows about what's happening. I sent her a letter the day before we went to see Adam, and..._

"Aly?"

"Huh?" Aly snapped out of her thoughts. "Did you say something?"

"Yeah. I asked if we're doing the right thing," Amanda said.

"Why? Don't you think so?"

"Do you?"

Aly looked down at the carpeted ground for a moment. "Technically, I'm not sure," she admitted, looking up. "I mean, I want to do it. I really want to. But I feel like I should tell Mum."

"Then tell her," Damien shrugged.

"It's not that simple! I mean, she probably knows what's been going on by reading the Daily Prophet, but the fact that I'm leaving school for a day or two to see him is probably going too far."

"So," Amanda said carefully, "You don't think we're doing the right thing."

Aly sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I do think we're doing the right thing. I just wish there was a...easier way to do it. Without betraying our parents."

"Technically, we're not betraying them," Damien shrugged.

"You haven't spoken to your Mum since the start of school. Literally. I haven't spoken to _my _mum since the beginning of summer. Don't you think we should...?"

"No," Amanda replied firmly. "If we do, they'll try to stop us. They just won't understand."

"I feel like a rebellious teenager," Damien said, smiling weakly.

"It feels good," Amanda grinned. She looked over at Aly. She looked unconvinced, and Amanda leaned forward to rub her shoulder.

"Come on! It'll be fine. If we fail, I'll take the blame for the whole thing."

Aly sighed and smiled bleakly. "I'll hold you to that."

"Hold you to what?" Hayden asked as he and Char came downstairs.

Damien grinned evilly at Aly before turning to the others. "Aly thinks it's not a good idea."

"You must be kidding," Hayden exclaimed. "Aly, you're the one who wanted to visit him in the first place."

"But don't you think that the parents should...know?" Aly asked as they approached the table. They were all sitting down.

"Bloody...no!" Hayden said, raising an eyebrow. "Why would we want them to know? They'll just try to stop us anyway."

Aly sighed angrily and then turned to look outside the window. She perked up when she saw an owl flying in the distance. Squinting, she leaned forward and when she noticed the owl flying to the window, she stood up and walked over to it.

"Owl," Aly said, answering Damien's question. She untied the letter from the owl's leg and unrolled the message. Her eyes widened.

"Who's it from?" Amanda asked nervously.

Aly gulped as she reread the message. "My mum."

"What! What does she want?!" Damien exclaimed, turning around in his chair.

Aly was nervous. "She wants me to come home. She says we need to talk. She'll be expecting me by floo...tomorrow."

"Well, too bad you can't go!" Amanda said cheerfully, turning back around in her chair. "Because you'll be on the adventure of a lifetime!"

Aly didn't answer as she continued to stare at the letter.

Amanda turned around, frowning. "Aly?"

Aly looked at her sadly. "Amanda...I can't go. I have to visit mum."

"You can't just bail on us!" Amanda exclaimed. "You're all for this. Except for that one small part, but you're all for it! You can't just jump ship to go visit your mother."

"But...she's my mum," Aly said sadly, rolling the letter up and turning around the face them. "And on levels of importance, Mum ranks over Adam. Sorry."

Amanda huffed and turned around. "That's peachy. Well, looks like I'll be heading the mission, then."

"You were heading it all along," Char said, frowning. "So it's not a change in power." His eyes flickered to Aly. "You go visit your Mum, Aly. I think she knows, and she does sort of deserve to know."

"Thanks," Aly said gratefully, appreciating Char's support. "I'm really sorry. You'd know I'd go if I could." She unrolled the letter again and looked at it quickly. "I'll be back the next day."

"And we'll tell you how it goes," Damien said irritably. "What's the point of going?"

Hayden caught on. "Yeah, what _is _the point? He only wants to see you. We're coming along for the adventure."

Char frowned at the others, who were taking Amanda's side. "That's not true," he said skeptically. "He knows that where Aly goes, we go. He shouldn't have a big deal with us."

"Sure. I don't even see why we should go," Amanda agreed angrily, glaring at Aly. "It's a waste of my time."

"What happened to 'wanting an adventure' and 'being reckless?'" Aly shot back. "I thought that's what you wanted. And now that I'm not going, it all just dies down!"

Amanda pursed her lips angrily.

"Friends are my priority, but family comes first. And if Mum wants to know about Adam...she'll know." Aly smiled sadly at Amanda.

She walked over to the girls' staircase. "Of course, you're heading the mission, Amanda. You can decide to go or stay. I have to send a letter to Mum and Adam." She smirked inwardly.

"Adam, Adam, Adam," Amanda said snobbishly. "That's all we ever hear!" She turned to Char, smirking. "I bet Char's a right bit mad at you."

Aly looked at Char. Char looked at Amanda, who was still smiling smugly, and then looked at Aly.

_I bet he's raging with jealousy! I bet he's thinking that she loves Adam more than him...come on, say it..._Amanda thought smugly.

Char sighed. "Actually, I'm not mad. Truly, Aly's right. She does have to duty to her mother. And I know Aly will be talking about Adam a lot, but they're really close friends. Besides," he grinned, "They've already established boundary lines."

Amanda's smirk faded and her jaw dropped. _Traitor!_

Aly smiled at Char, who smiled half-heartedly.

Amanda stood up stiffly and walked over to the staircase. "I'm going to bed."

She climbed up the stairs without looking back at Aly. Aly sighed and turned to the others. She frowned at Damien. "Are you sure you didn't put anything in her drink? Because she's never acted like this before."

Damien glared at her. "I did nothing. Actually, I don't know what's wrong."

Aly turned to Char. "Thanks for sticking up for me, Char."

"Anytime," he winked. "That's what I do."

Aly smiled. "I'll go write my letters."

"You can borrow my owl if you need to," Char said quickly.

"Thank you."

She climbed up the stairs. Once she walked into her dormitory, her eyes adjusted to the dark. She noticed Amanda lieing on her bed, her back facing Aly. Aly sighed sadly and pulled out her wand. She summoned parchment, ink and quills. "_Lumos_," she whispered. She placed her wand near the paper and picked up her quill and started to write.


	36. Oh, Joy

"Hello?"

Aly looked around. She stepped out of the fireplace. "Hello?"

She set her bag on the ground and looked around again. The living room was empty, and the television was off. She walked over to the coffee-table in search of a note. There was none.

Perplexed, she walked into the kitchen.

"Hello, Aly."

Aly stopped at the sight of her mother, who was sitting at the kitchen table, holding a cup of tea in her hands.

"Hi, Mum," Aly said hesitantly, joining her at the table. She studied her mother. She looked the same as ever, same brown hair and blue eyes, but she looked more exhausted and weary.

"What're you up to these days?" Joy grinned, leaning forward. "I haven't talked to you since the beginning of summer."

"Well, a lot's happened since the beginning of summer."

"Too right there has," Joy replied, leaning back in her chair, studying Aly intently. "Have you been reading the Daily Prophet?"

"Who hasn't?"

Joy magicked a cup of tea for Aly to drink. She blew on it and sipped it carefully.

"Aly, obviously you know why I asked you to come here. About Adam."

"I knew it," Aly grinned. "Char owes me."

"He thought I wasn't going to talk to you about that," Joy stated.

"Exactly. He tried to be optimistic."

"How are you two doing, by the way?" Joy asked curiously. "Last I saw you two, you looked pretty happy."

"We had our ups and downs," Aly shrugged. "But we're fine, thanks for asking."

"What about the others?"

"Hayden's peachy; He got back together with Kylie. Damien's fine...Amanda...not so much."

"Unhappy because you bailed out of the mission, huh?"

Aly nearly dropped her cup. "Wha-How did you know that!"

"Floo. I decided to stop in for a little peek and I heard you whole entire plan." Joy smirked.

"Oh," Aly said, embarrassed at being caught.

"But at least you had _some _concern for the parents. You really tried to push it, didn't you?"

"Well, it felt wrong, not going." Aly looked up suddenly, realizing something. "You asked me to come down here because you didn't want me to go, didn't you?"

"Exactly. You're just as smart as your..." she stopped speaking and changed her answer. "You're just as smart as me!"

Aly caught it, but said nothing. "That was dirty. Amanda hates me now because she thinks that I 'bailed out.' And if I try to explain to her that you purposely dragged me down here, she's not going to believe me. She'll think it's some stupid excuse!"

"Well, I had no idea how she was going to react like that," Joy shrugged. "Maybe Amanda has a bad temper."

Aly glared at her mother. "That was completely unfair, Mum. I'm going back to Hogwarts." She stood up.

"Really? I don't think so."

Aly glared at her again.

"The floo network connected to my house won't open until tomorrow afternoon at noon. You can't go anywhere. You may as well sit down."

Aly sighed angrily and reluctantly sat down.

"Now. I want the truth. The whole truth. Have you been meeting with Adam or John this year?"

Aly narrowed her eyes. "Before I say anything, I want your word that you will take absolutely no action. I'll tell you and you can yell at me, but I want your word that you won't go running off and telling everyone, or try to get them in trouble. Because if you do, I doubt you'll see me again."

Joy nodded.

"Fine. I've met with Adam twice in the past few months. I've only seen John once. The one time he tried to kidnap me, if you remember, he was sent to Azkaban. I screamed for help and McGonagall discovered John. Rather than receive unwanted publicity, they put John in the booth in London." She smirked. "Those non-verbal spells come in handy."

"And Adam?" Joy questioned.

"Twice. He surprised me at the beginning of the year, sometime in late September. He only wanted to check up on me. He said he was able to get away from the center for a while to come see me. The second time he surprised me right before break, but Devon, Natasha's crush discovered us."

"You must be joking!" she said loudly. "He _saw _Adam?"

Aly decided to sip her tea and put it down in disgust. It was cold.

"Yeah. Adam decided to be an idiot and stupefy him. He _thought _he modified Devon's memory."

"That was a stupid move," Joy agreed. "What happened to Devon?"

"Well," Aly grinned. "We struck a deal. Devon loves Natasha. Natasha's my best friend. If Devon tells everyone about Adam, Natasha will hate Devon for the rest of their lives. So, in order to make Natasha happy, he has sworn on his life that he won't say a word."

"And how do you know he won't tell?" Joy asked, playing devil's advocate.

"I don't," Aly shrugged. "But Devon's a good guy and I really think that he's true to his word."

"Fine, but don't come running to me when your secret gets out." Joy smiled in spite of herself. "Sounds like you've been busy."

"Tell me about it. Char and I had our first fight."

"Really?" Joy asked, her eyes sparkling. "Tell me."

"After I met with Adam the first time, I forgot that we were supposed to go to Hogsmeade. When I came back, Char got all angry because I met with him, and I told him not to try and protect me. Then he goes on about how Adam's dangerous because he's related to a death eater."

"And what did you say?" Joy asked, knowing what was coming next.

"I told him that he of all people shouldn't be talking."

"That was wrong, Aly," Joy said with disappointment.

"If you were in my situation, Mum, you would've done the same thing," Aly pointed out.

"And you've resolved your problems," Joy stated, leaning back in her chair.

"Yes."

"My, my, you _have _been busy." She leaned forward again. "Luckily for you, I don't have any problem with you meeting Adam."

"Did you slip something in your tea?" Aly asked teasingly. "I would've thought that you would've been the good responsible parent and chastise me for meeting with him."

"Well, he's your friend," Joy shrugged. "But I do think that your earlier plan was a bit out of line."

"Yeah," Aly agreed after considering it. "Maybe we should've only told you, seeing as how you're so nice about it."

"Quite the contrary," Joy grinned. "I have no problem with you meeting Adam, as long as it's in secret, but sneaking out of school by floo without a word is irresponsible. You could've gotten hurt or attacked by John."

"Come on, Mum. It's me!" Aly grinned.

"Yes, but you're not allowed to use magic outside of school, are you?"

Aly fell silent.

"So really, you'd be defenseless."

Aly knew she was right. "So, what do you suppose I do? I do want to see Adam. I promised, way back in September."

Joy grinned. "I don't see why you can't nip there tomorrow morning. With me, of course."

"Really?" Aly squealed with excitement. "You mean it?"

"Sure. But we'll have to be sneaky about it," Joy winked. "Those Ministry guards are like hawks."

"The guards," Aly said, remembering. "Won't they know?"

"I'll take you by side-along apparition," Joy explained. "We'll arrive down in Charing Cross Road and catch the knight bus. I'll just leave a note saying I went out. They're protecting the house, not me."

"Mum, I love you," Aly said as she walked around the table to hug her mother. "You're the best."

"I know," Joy said grinning up at her daughter. "But don't think that I'll be like this all the time."

"I figured." Aly grinned. "Should we bring the others?"

"No," Joy responded. "This is something for you. Even the others admitted so."

"Shouldn't I at least tell Char? He'll be worried."

"Oh, come off it. That boy will be fine for another twenty four hours without you."

"Yeah, but as soon as I get back, they'll ask me what I did. I can't just lie to them."

"Aly, you're my flesh and blood. You must've inherited my amazing abilities to lie."

Aly laughed. "Why are you being so...ok with this?"

Joy sighed. "Truly? I've had the same experiences."

"Really?"

"Yes. Sit down and I'll explain."


	37. Return from Holiday Break

"Hi," Aly grinned as she walked into the common room. It was around noon and the majority of students were back and heading down for lunch.

Amanda looked up and smiled. "Hey. How's your mum?"

"Peachy."

Aly set down her bags in front of the chair that Amanda and Hayden were sitting at. She sat in the chair across from them.

"What'd she want?" Hayden asked.

"Do you really want to know? This is the truth, believe me."

"Ok," Amanda asked, amused. "Let's have it."

"She was spying on us the whole time."

Amanda's jaw dropped. "What?! You mean, she heard us? How?"

"Floo. She poked her head through the fire and listened to our whole conversation."

"So that's what it was!" Hayden exclaimed. "I saw something out of the corner of my eye, but I thought it was a log."

"Too bad you didn't tell us," Amanda said sarcastically. "So, she knew?"

"That's why she wanted me back. To sabotage our plan," Aly said, smiling weakly.

"Wow. Your Mum's sneaky," Amanda said, leaning back in chair. "So you didn't see Adam."

"Well..." Aly said, a twinkle in her eye.

"You saw him?!" Amanda exclaimed, sitting up. "You visited him?"

"Mum was a bit more understanding than I thought," she grinned. And then she continued to explain the whole story of how they talked in the kitchen.

"What d'you mean, she experienced it before?" Hayden asked, after Aly finished talking.

Aly's face clouded. "Well, she told me about my dad. When they were young, during the summers they'd sneak out of their houses to be together."

"Why? Did theor parents not like each other?"

"Well, sort of," Aly shrugged. "I mean, my dad's a pureblood and Mum's a muggle, so..."

"Oh," Amanda said, understanding. "I get it. They didn't want him interacting with Muggle borns. Sounds like Malfoy's family."

Hayden nodded in agreement.

"So, she had to sneak out to see him sometimes," Aly explained. "Like during the summers when she'd visit her friends, she'd sneak to visit him and sometimes they'd get mad."

"You are a splitting replica of your mum," Hayden grinned.

"I know, right?" Aly smiled. "Well, Adam's doing fine, anyway."

"What happened while you were there?" Amanda asked eagerly.

"A lot," Aly grinned. And she proceeded to tell them about her adventure.


	38. Reminiscing

Aly looked up at Damien and dropped her quill on the table that she was working on in the library a few months later. "He's in the hospital wing?!" Aly exclaimed.

"Hush! Not so loud!" Damien hissed. He looked around at Madam Pince, who was looking at them suspiciously. "He drank some mead."

"Well...why would Slughorn poison him?" Aly hissed. "Slughorn doesn't hate Ron that much!"

Damien shrugged. "I'm going to kip up there. Coming?"

"I'd love to, but I'm really behind," Aly said sadly. "Tell Harry and Ron I said hi and hope they get well!"

"Ok," Damien nodded. "See you later." He left the library.

"Idiot," Aly muttered to herself. "Why the heck would Slughorn poison Ron?"

She continued writing down proper way to apparate. They were learning about it in Transfiguration in preparation for the lessons coming up soon.

Aly felt bad for Harry. After their last quidditch game (in which they lost horribly, 320 to 60), Cormac McLaggen, that idiotic new keeper, bashed Harry's skull. On purpose, thought Aly. That scum was just so mad that he didn't get in the first place.

It was a bad game all around. Aly missed at least five easy goals because they were playing so badly. Harry missed the snitch a lot, and McLaggen was too busy trying to order everyone around to play keeper.

"Oh well," Aly sighed. "We'll just have to kick their butts next time."

Aly continued writing. As she wrote, she realized that she wrote the word 'Adam' in place of animagus on her parchment. She used her wand to erase it quickly and then wrote the word 'animagus.' She thought back to the day that she visited Adam.

_

* * *

"Who's there?"_

_"It's Aly," Aly responded, looking over her shoulder at her mother. Joy nodded encouragingly. _

_"Aly? Is that you?" another voice called. _

_"Bella? It's Aly," she called from behind the door. _

_"Who am I descended from?" Adam's voice asked from behind the door. _

_"Sir Theodore Aldaine the Third, Marseille, 1765."_

_The door opened and Adam appeared, grinning. "Aly! It's...who's that?"_

_He was pointing to Joy. _

_"That's my mum. Don't worry, you can trust her," Aly said. Adam nodded uncertainly and let them in, his eyes following Joy. Aly smiled half-heartedly at Bella, who was standing in the kitchen. She leaned on the wall, sizing Joy up. _

_"Who's that? Some Ministry official come to take him away again?"_

_"No. It's my mum, Bells. She's with me. She's good, don't worry. Don't freak."_

_"Then what's with the wand?" Bella asked accusingly, pointing to the wand hidden in Joy's cloak. _

_"That's for my protection," Joy said wryly. "Just in case John decides to kip down here a visit, seeing as how you lot are underage."_

_"We'll be just fine, thank you. We've got a few spells on this place," Adam said proudly, walking into the kitchen. _

_Joy stepped forward to Adam, holding out her hand. "I'm Joy Avon."_

"Adam," he said curtly, shaking it. 

_"Listen," Joy sighed, stepping back. "I don't see why you lot are so scared. I'm not here to take you away."_

_"I don't know if I can trust you," Bella said shortly. "Aly, you shouldn't have brought her here."_

_"Bella, I've told you, she's fine. She's here for my protection. Not to take anyone away!" Aly argued. _

_"I still don't trust her," Bella replied. _

_"If you don't trust her, then you don't trust me."_

_Bella fell silent. _

_"Do you trust me?"_

Bella looked away angrily. "Yes."

_"Thank you."_

_Joy rolled her eyes. "Would you mind if I just sat in the living room while you all chat?"_

_"That's fine," Adam said quietly. "Make yourself comfortable." Joy nodded and looked quickly at Aly. She nodded and then left. _

_"What's with the nod?" Bella asked as soon as Joy left. _

_"Just so I know that if I have to, I'll use my wand," Aly replied, feeling the tension in the air relax._

_"On who? Us?" Bella raised an eyebrow. _

_"Bella, could you go?" Adam demanded angrily, whirling around to face her. Bella's eyebrows rose in surprise. Aly looked between the two, worried. _

_"Fine, then," she said crossly. "Welcome back, Aly," she snapped._

_Then she stomped out of the kitchen. _

_Aly watched Bella go and then looked at Adam reproachfully. "You didn't have to do that."_

_"Did too. She's been so hostile lately. She thinks that every adult is here to take me back," Adam said, grinning bleakly. _

_"Well, my mum isn't," Aly assured. "She understands where I'm coming from."_

_"I'm glad," Adam said, walking over to her and taking her in her arms. "Welcome back."_

_"It's good to be back," she replied, hugging him. She pulled back, sad. "I can't stay for long." She sighed. "I have to get back to my mum's house before noon so I can go back to Hogwarts."_

_"Oh. Well, we may as well make use of the time we have now," Adam said glumly. His eyes brightened. "What happened with old Devon?"_

_Aly glared at him. "Luckily for you, Devon is an extremely agreeable boy. Devon loves Natasha. Natasha is my best friend. If Devon betrays me, Natasha will hate him for the rest of their lives, so..."_

"He's agreed to shut up to keep the girl," Adam finished teasingly. 

_"Yes. But that was a stupid move," Aly added. _

_"I thought it was quite fun."_

_"That memory charm was not powerful, by the way. Ineffective."_

"Really? What a surprise," Adam said, looking away. 

_"You obviously knew that, but you didn't want to say a word."_

_Adam grinned down at her. "I like to make things fun."_

_"I hate you," Aly said angrily. _

_"No you don't. You absolutely, positively love and adore me."_

_"In your pathetic dreams," she teased. Then she stepped back. She sized him up. "You look healthy. What've you been up to?"_

"My friends are treating me kindly."

_"Who?"_

_"I'd love to say, but..."_

_"Security," Aly nodded. "I understand. So, they just took you in?"_

"Yes. We've been good friends with this family. They haven't said a word."

_"And how long do you plan to stay here?" Aly asked, raising an eyebrow. "You-Know-Who's supporters are on the move, recruiting more people, putting them under control...the Ministry is probably going to search for you."_

_"Ooh, how optimistic," Adam said with sarcasm. _

_"Sorry. The truth hurts," she shrugged. She looked away, smirking. _

_"Aly. Aly. Oh, Aly..." Adam said cheerfully, walking over to her. He started tickling her and she growled, attempting to swat his hands away. _

_"Geroff!" she growled, grinning. _

_"Aly...Aly...Aly..."_

* * *

"Aly. Aly...Aly!"

She snapped out of her trance. Aly's head snapped around and she heard it crack. "Ow."

She rubbed her neck while looking up at Char. "Hey."

"Hello," he said, amused. "Contemplating life again?" He was leaning on the table, his brown eyes sparkling with amusement.

Aly rolled her eyes and continued rubbing her neck. She had been staring out of the window for the past few minutes, thinking back on her visit.

"No. Just thinking."

"About life?"

"No," she growled, causing him to smirk. "Shut it."

"I ran into Damien on the way down here." He sat down. "Still sore from the game?"

She groaned. "Don't even talk to me. That idiot McLaggen. If he wasn't on the team, we would've won."

"Yeah. And if Ron hadn't been poisoned by Slughorn..."

"Slughorn didn't do it," Aly protested.

Char snorted in disbelief. Then he looked up at the clock. "Do you want to head back up to the common room to get our stuff? Class begins soon, but people clog up the hallways."

She nodded and gathered her things.


	39. Hayden's Adventure

A few weeks later, Hayden found himself in possession of Natasha's potions book and decided to follow her after class. There he found Devon and Natasha in a very interesting position. He snickered.

"Natasha. Um...Natasha?"

Natasha reluctantly let go of Devon and peeked over his shoulder. Hayden stood there, grinning. Natasha jumped away from Devon and smoothed her skirt, fixed her hair and walked over to him. Hayden's grin was spreading wider and wider. Natasha noticed that his collar and shirt looked very unkempt, and his hair was untidy. His eyes sparkled. He looked lean, leaning on the wall, holding her book. This thought made her flush even more.

"Hi, Hayden. What do you need?" she said, her flush intensifying.

Devon rubbed his hair with aggravation as they talked.

Hayden stood upright. "You...um...you forgot your book," Hayden grinned, handing it to her.

"Oh. Thanks," Natasha said nervously, taking her Potions book. "Yeah. Thanks."

"No problem," Hayden grinned, trying to hide his laugh. "I'll just...um...let you two get back to your...business, then."

"Oh. Ok then," Natasha stuttered.

Hayden chuckled and started walking away. He turned around the corner, laughing.

* * *

"Hey Ron," Hayden said amiably as he walked into the common room.

"Hey," Ron replied half-heartedly.

"Why so glum?" Hayden asked, walking over to him.

"Lavender."

"Ah." That was all it took. "Having a bit of trouble?"

"She won't leave me alone!" Ron growled, rubbing his head. "I mean, I barely get to breathe! She's always over me."

"Then tell her that."

"It's Lavender, mate," Ron said, looking up at him. "Remember, the one with the bad attitude, the one whose emotions run wild? If I even say one thing to her that contradicts her, she'll freak out. And I won't stand for that."

"Well, good luck living then, mate. If you don't say anything now, just imagine what it'll be like later." Ron's eye widened in horror and he groaned. He stood up.

"I'm going to find Harry and Hermione. Maybe they'll have a better way to break up with her."

"Good luck!" Hayden called as Ron exited the Gryffindor Tower. Hayden stretched and heard Ron exchanging words with Harry. Then Harry ran into the tower.

"Hey," Hayden said. Harry didn't answer and ran straight up the stairs to his room.

"Ok, then," Hayden shrugged. He looked around. "I wonder where the others are." He sat down in front of the fireplace.

"Hayden, have you seen Amanda?" Kylie asked, appearing through the portrait into the Tower. "She has my Herbology book."

"No," Hayden shrugged. "I was wondering where they were as well." Kylie smiled and walked over to Hayden. She sat down next to him.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing, honestly. Saturdays are becoming a bore for me," he sighed.

"I know how to make it more interesting," she grinned.

"How subtle," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Have you heard? Katie's back, Ron's back, McLaggen's gone. Ginny and Dean are glaring daggers, though."

Suddenly Aly rushed into the common room. "Have you seen Char?" she said, gasping for breath. "I need to talk to him."

"Um, no," Kylie said, surveying her expression. "Are you alright?"

"I just...need to speak to him..." she gasped. She was completely out of breath.

"Go look in the Great Hall," Hayden shrugged. "He's bound to..."

Aly was gone.

"Alright then!" Hayden said, rubbing his hands. "This world's gone bloody mad!"

Kylie rolled her eyes.

Aly peeked her head around the door of the Great Hall. She looked down the Gryffindor table and saw Char sitting with Damien, eating. She waved frantically to Char. He caught her eye, muttered something to Damien, and stood up. He walked out of the Great Hall and walked over to Aly, who was standing behind the huge doors.

"Hello," he said cheerfully, leaning in for a kiss. "How're you-"

Aly put her hand over his mouth, surprising him, and looked around. She heard footsteps. They sounded fast and furious.

"He's coming this way!" she hissed. She seized Char and shoved him against the door, still covering his mouth. She closed her eyes and prayed that Snape wouldn't pass them. To her relief, the footsteps turned and eventually receded.

Aly's breathing slowed to normal. Char took her hand and removed it.

"What the bloody heck was that about?" he demanded.

Aly took a few gulps of breath. "Harry discovered Malfoy in the bathroom. Malfoy attacked Harry. Harry attacked back, using some spell that made Malfoy bleed everywhere. Harry had to run to the dormitory to switch his potions books. I think Snape saw me."

"Aha. So, what did you need me for?" he asked.

"Well, I was going to ask you to go open the Vanishing Cabinet for Harry, but it's too late now," she frowned. "I just hope Harry gets out of it ok."

Char sighed and rolled his eyes. "You are so overdramatic."

Aly scowled at him. "Is there anymore food left?"

"Just a bit." Aly walked into the Great Hall.

Char made to follow her.


	40. The Quidditch Final

"That's good, that's really good, Ron," Harry said encouragingly. "You'll do really well."

"Snape didn't let up on you one bit, did he mate?" Ron asked, descending from the hoops. They were down at the stadium, practicing for the big game against Ravenclaw for the cup.

"Not a chance," Harry sighed. "Every Saturday for the rest of the year."

"Geez," Aly said, climbing off her broom. "That's harsh."

"Exactly." The others came down and joined the others on the ground.

"You lot will do fine without me," Harry said. "We've got Ginny replacing me as seeker." Aly caught the quick smile thrown at Ginny. "And Katie's back, so it'll be just fine, don't worry. That cup is ours."

"How many points do we have to win by?" Peakes, a beater, asked.

"Three hundred." Ron whistled.

"But if we only lose by a hundred, we still get second," Harry said quickly. "Head over to the locker rooms."

Aly walked to the girls' room with Katie and Ginny, discussing the match.

"I think we'll win," Katie said confidently. "I'm back, Ron's back, and Ginny's just as good as Harry."

Ginny flushed with pride.

"Oi!"

Aly turned around and watched Dean run after them. He slowed to a walk as he approached them.

"Aly, you forgot your bracelet," he said, holding out Aly's charm bracelet.

"Oh! Thanks," Aly said, having not noticed it was gone. "Thanks a lot."

"No problem," he said. His eyes flashed to Ginny quickly, and then he turned away.

"How're you and Dean...er...doing, by the way?" Katie asked hesitantly as they entered the girls' locker room.

"We're done," Ginny shrugged. "He was a terrible boyfriend, anyway."

"I'm sorry," Aly said, clasping on her bracelet.

"Don't be." Ginny set her broom down. "It was never going to work, anyway."

--

Aly sighed as Slughorn passed over her potion again, his face contorted with disgust.

"I want a written explanation, Ms. Trevelyan," he said curtly, passing onto the next table.

Aly scowled after Professor Slughorn. She looked at the windows. How ironic it was that the red light shining from the windows of the dungeon was landing right on Harry's cauldron. It was sunset, and this was the last class of the day.

"I think he hates me," Aly muttered to Amanda.

"He can't. He's a reasonably nice...oh, forget it," Amanda sighed. "I've have potions homework every day for the past month because these potions are so hard to make!"

"Maybe we should drop it," Aly muttered under her breath. "We never should've taken N.E.W.T. level."

The bell rang and they gathered up their books. They left the dungeons, Aly still fuming.

"And he expects to get this done, and win the Quidditch Match? He's asking for a miracle, that man," Aly groaned.

"Maybe if you win, he won't make you write them again," Amanda suggested as they climbed out of the dungeons.

"He's from Slytherin, Amanda. I don't exactly think he _wants _us to win," Aly reminded her.

"Ah."

Aly sighed as they approached the fork in the hallway. "I'll be going this way, then. See you at the match."

Amanda wished her good luck, and they parted their separate ways.

--

"Yes!" Aly exclaimed as she watched Dean through the Quaffle through the hoop. "Another goal!"

The score was now three hundred to sixty, Gryffindor winning.

Aly zoomed on her new Firebolt that Char had gotten her for Christmas. It moved faster than the others. She raced after the Ravenclaw with the Quaffle.

In the stands, the Gryffindors cheered madly. "Go Aly!" Damien roared, watching her speed after the Ravenclaw chaser. He waved his flag.

"Look at her go!" Amanda gasped.

"I'm glad I got her that broom for Christmas," Char grinned.

"So are we!" Hayden added brightly. He winced as Aly and Katie sandwiched the Ravenclaw chaser and Dean sped away with the Quaffle.

"The Ravenclaws look exhausted," Amanda pointed out. It was true. They could barely keep up with the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The crowd roared after another goal was scored.

"I think Ginny's just toying with him," Amanda laughed as she watched Ginny match pace with the Ravenclaw seeker.

Then they heard a ding, and Ginny zoomed around the pitch with the snitch in her hand. The whole Gryffindor house jumped on their feet, and roared with joy.

Ginny laughed with joy as she held the snitch in the air, doing a victory lap. Aly ran over to Katie and hugged her madly.

"Two times in row!" Katie exclaimed.

"That's right!" Aly exclaimed. She exchanged high fives with Dean.

---

"Yeah!" Damien grinned, giving Aly a high five.

"That was the most amazing game ever," Amanda exclaimed, smiling at her. She handed Aly a butterbeer. Aly sipped it gratefully, feeling the liquid burn down her throat and revitalize her. They were all in the common room, celebrating.

"Thanks," she said. Char kissed her cheek and grinned.

"Now I bet you're glad I got you that broom, huh?" he winked.

"That's right," Aly smiled. She turned around and hugged Ginny.

"Great seeking," Aly grinned.

"Great chasing," Ginny replied.

Aly heard Ron's voice.

"We won! 450 to 160! We won!"

The crowd parted and Aly saw Harry standing in the entrance to the common room. Harry locked eyes with Ginny. Then he looked at Aly. His green eyes were burning with an unknown intensity that surprised Aly.

"Go," Aly hissed with a smile, and shoved Ginny. Ginny ran full speed towards Harry.

Char stood next to Aly, watching the scene. The crowd parted to let her through.

Aly grinned as Harry took Ginny into her arms, and kissed her full on the mouth. The whole common room went silent.

Damien chuckled at Romilda Vane, who dropped her glass.

Char wolf-whistled. Aly giggled.

When the kiss was over, Ron nodded his approval, reluctantly, and then Harry and Ginny disappeared out of the common room. The conversation went on as usual, just a bit more muffled.

Aly grinned and turned around to crane her neck and look at Char. "Galleon, please," Aly said, holding out her hand. Char gaped at her in disbelief.

"You want it?" he groaned. "I wanted to buy some chocolate from Honeydukes."

"Galleon," she repeated, smiling.

Char smiled mischievously. "How about a kiss instead?"

"_A_ kiss? Not...kisses?" Aly asked suggestively.

"Done," Char winked. Damien pretended to puke.

"Hey...Amanda's schmoozing again," Char said surprise.

"Where?" Damien exclaimed, rushing away. Char and Aly grinned.


	41. Leaked

Char relaxed by the lake, enjoying the last bit of the sun's rays that were hitting his face. It was now twilight. The sky was glowing. It was now May; there was no more snow, no more cold, and no more bitterness. He was sitting under the willow tree, and watched the giant squid. He closed his eyes.

His moment of peace was interrupted by footsteps that were running toward him. "Char!" someone called.

Char opened one eye reluctantly. "What is it, Damien?"

Damien ran over to Char, breathing heavily.

"Someone leaked it!" he hissed.

"Leaked what?"

"The secret!"

Char opened his eyes fully, looking at Damien's worried expression. "What d'you mean?"

"Someone," Damien explained gasping for breath, "Told the Daily Prophet about him visiting Aly, and John visiting here! Now they know where _he _is!"

Char's eyes widened in horror. He looked around and stood up. He seized Damien and led him around the willow tree.

"Who?" he demanded angrily. "Who is the completely brainless _fool _would who leak it?!"

"Devon."

Char's gasped. "Him! But...but he promised!"

"Yeah, well, a certain someone caused him to act," Damien replied, staring evenly at him.

"Who?!" Char exclaimed.

"Hayden."

"What! What'd he do?!" Char exclaimed.

"Calm down!" Damien hissed. "Devon discovered Natasha and Hayden...kissing..."

"No." Char shook his head in disbelief. "He couldn't have. He wouldn't! He's got..." His heart thumped and the scene swirled before him.

"Natasha came onto Hayden," Damien said, staring at him evenly. "Hayden didn't come onto her."

"And what did Hayden do?" Char demanded. "Surely he knew they were together!"

"_She _came onto _him_. He protested, but she did it."

"And?"

"Devon was mad at Natasha. In revenge, he decided to send a letter to the Daily Prophet, talking about everything that's happened involving you-know-who," he said slowly.

"Why?" Char mouthed. "He's mad, but he did the worst possible thing!"

"Yeah," Damien agreed. "You are aware that this news will in the Daily Prophet tomorrow morning, right?"

Char rubbed his forehead in disbelief. "How could this happen. I knew something would happen!"

Char groaned in frustration. "Why? Why did she tell him? She could've lied, or something!"

"There's nothing we can do now," Damien said gravely. "This'll be in the Prophet, and we'll all be expelled!"

"Damien, there must be something we can do," Char pleaded. He had never felt more frantic.

"There isn't," Damien said sadly. "Aly's pleading with him right now, but I doubt anything will work."

Char sank to the ground in despair. Damien knelt beside him.

* * *

"I just can't wait to see what the Prophet says tomorrow morning," Devon said darkly. He stomped out of the abandoned classroom.

Natasha let a tear roll down her eye.

"Natasha James," Aly demanded. "What the heck is wrong with you?!"

"I'm sorry," she pleaded. Hayden stood over in a corner, staring out the window with depression.

"Sorry?! Sorry doesn't even cover it!" Aly exclaimed. "Do you know what you've done? This'll be in the Prophet by tomorrow. And we'll be expelled. And it'll be your fault!"

"Aly, I..."

"No. Just don't. Why'd you do that to Hayden?" Aly demanded, her green eyes furious. "You had Devon. Hayden had loved Kylie since first year! Why'd you do that? He didn't want it, and you did it anyway!"

"Listen, Aly, I'm sorry!" Natasha exclaimed.

"Why did you do it?" Aly asked quietly. "Just explain to me what motive you had for kissing Hayden. Just explain. That's all I want to know."

"I liked him," Natasha shrugged. "And Devon was becoming boring."

"Then go snog some other boy," Aly snapped. "Not my best friend. Especially when he's with someone else."

Aly looked at Hayden. "Let's go talk to Kylie."

"Kylie? Would she..."

"She needs to know. Besides, I bet Devon's going to try and spread it around."

Hayden sighed and walked over to the door, waiting.

Aly turned to Natasha. "I hope you're happy."

She walked out of the classroom with Hayden.

* * *

"Aly!"

"Damien," Aly said with relief. They entered the common room. Char stared at her, hard.

"Upstairs. Now."

Amanda and Kylie were with them, and they all walked upstairs to the boys' dormitory, sealing the door behind them.

Kylie whirled around. "Mind explaining?"

Hayden took Kylie and they sat down on the bed. Hayden explained everything.

Afterwards, Kylie blinked at Hayden. Then she hugged him. Aly's eyes widened in surprise.

"I believe you," she said, her voice muffled in Hayden's shoulder. Hayden hugged with relief. "Thank you," he said.

He let go and stared up at Aly. "What are we going to do?"

"I dunno," Char said blankly. "We can't stop the letter now. It'll be in the Prophet by tomorrow morning."

"We have to do something," Hayden said. "Something to clear our names."

"Not your names," Aly said hoarsely. "Mine."

Everyone turned and looked at her. She was leaning on the wall, her eyes staring down at the ground.

She sniffed, and her voice trembled. "It's my fault. It's all my fault. If I hadn't have been so determined, so ready...to help Adam, then none of this would've happened."

Amanda stared at her sadly.

"If I had just sent him a letter or two, and left it at that, then he never would've visited, Devon never would've found out, and we wouldn't be in this position."

"Aly, it's not all your fault," Damien said quietly. "You did what any friend would."

"Put their other friends in danger?" Aly demanded, staring up at hem. Her eyes were shiny with unshed tears. "Risk having them expelled? Forcing them to keep secrets?"

"We're your friends, Aly," Kylie said. "We'd do anything like that."

Aly trembled and looked away. The sun was now gone. There was no sun to look at.

"Aly," Hayden said softly. "Someone was bound to find out."

Aly didn't listen stared blankly at the sky. "I had no idea that she would do that."

"Who?"

"Natasha. We were the best of friends. I never would've imagined..."

"Aly, forget about that. We need to focus on what's going on now," Char said firmly.

Then everyone heard some sounds of thumping and everyone fell silent.

Aly looked at the door sharply. "What was that?"

"I dunno," Damien said pulling out his wand. "But I intend to find out."

Aly looked out of the window and gasped.

"What?" Amanda asked quickly. "It's Harry! And Dumbledore!"

Amanda squinted out of the window. "Dumbledore looks bad!"

"We'd better go..."

A yell from outside of the Gryffindor Tower was enough to silence them all.

"I think something's wrong," Damien said, looking around.


	42. Distractions

"What gave you that idea?" Amanda snapped. "Let's go! Someone might be in trouble!" She raced to the door, with the others in tow.

Aly stayed behind.

"Aly? Are you coming?" Char asked quietly.

"Hah. No. I'm not going to screw up even more," Aly said bitterly, sitting on Char's bed.

"You're not a screw up," Char said, smiling and walking over to the bed. Aly snorted in disbelief.

"I mean it," he said, taking her hands. "You're the most beautiful, smartest, funniest girl I've ever meet. And I probably will ever meet," he grinned.

Aly sniffed. "I still feel like I messed up big time."

"And guess what? You probably will, sometime in life. But guess what? That's ok. Because no one's mad at you. You did what any friend would do. And friends will take the leap to help others." He hugged Aly. "Now stop worrying."

Aly said something muffled against Char's collarbone.

"What?" he said, looking down at her. Aly looked up, smiling.

"I love you," she grinned.

Char laughed and kissed her forehead. "I love you too. Now, let's go see what all the commotion's about."

He took her hand and led her outside of the dormitory. They walked down to the common room. Char frowned as he looked around.

They walked outside of the common room.

"Hot damn!" Damien's voice exclaimed.

Aly raced to the banister of the stairs and looked over the edge and gasped as she saw Damien and Amanda running from a death eater.

"You've got to be kidding!" she exclaimed. Char gaped at the sight. "How'd they get in here?"

"Infiltrated, obviously," Char grimaced. "What should we do? Where's Kylie and Hayden?"

"Over here!" Hayden's voice responded. Aly looked to her left and saw Kylie and Hayden running over to them.

"We don't know how he got over here," Kylie gasped. "But we need to get Amanda and Damien up here!"

Aly watched as Damien and Amanda jumped from stair to stair, attempting to avoid the death eater.

Aly could only watch as they struggled to make it to the top, where the others were.

Amanda managed to help Damien onto the next set of stairs, and they raced towards Aly, Char, Kylie and Hayden.

Hayden and Char hoisted Damien up to safety. They reached for Amanda as she neared the top, but the death eater grabbed her leg.

Aly boiled with anger and she pulled out her wand. "_Sectumsempra_!"

The others watched as the death eater fell to the ground, his face covered in cuts. They started to bleed slightly. Amanda was pulled to safety, but Aly looked at the death eater in horror.

"Oh no," she muttered. She reached for the death eater and attempted to pull him to the top.

"Aly, what're you doing?!" Hayden exclaimed, reaching for her. "Don't!"

Aly laid the death eater on the ground and gasped audibly.

"What?" Char asked, looking over her shoulder. "Oh."

It was John, and he was unconscious. He was barely recognizable because of the slight beard on his face.

Aly heard a rumble in the distance.

She looked out the window and her eyes widened when she saw a duel going at the Astronomy Tower. Then, in the darkened skies, the Dark Mark was cast.

Aly looked down at John pointed her wand at his face. "_Episkey_," she said. The others watched in fascination as the cuts on John's face was healed, and they were barely visible. "_Tergeo_." The blood was wiped off of John's face. She stood up, satisfied.

"Why'd you do that?" Amanda asked.

"I may hate him to death," Aly said, smiling slightly. "But if I had known that was him, I wouldn't have done that."

Hayden nodded in agreement. He looked up and then gasped. "Move!"

"What?" Aly asked, looking up at him. Hayden grabbed her by the collar and thrust the others to the side.

A few seconds later, they heard an explosion, and the air was suddenly pitch black.

"What happened?" Amanda cried out.

"Peruvian Instant Darkness powder," Hayden coughed.

Aly knew her eyes were open, but she could see nothing.

"_Lumos_," Aly muttered, hoping it would help. It did, slightly. "Can you see the light?" she called.

She heard shuffling feet in response, and a few seconds later, the others gathered around her wand. It was eerie. Their faces were illuminated by the light, and everything else surrounding them was pitch black.

"What do you suppose we do?" Kylie asked.

"Go back to the Tower," Char said firmly. "There's nothing we can do here."

"Argh!" Damien's voice yelled.

Aly looked around in horror. "Damien!"

"You good for nothing bum!" Damien yelled. "She healed you!"

Suddenly, by some miracle, the Darkness Powder disappeared and Aly blinked around in surprise. She looked over and saw Damien clutching his head, grinning.

"I'm fine."

"What did he do?" Amanda asked, rushing over to him.

"Thumped me on the head," Damien winced, rubbing his head.

"Idiot," Aly muttered. "Come on, let's go back to the dormitory. There's nothing we can do." Reluctantly, they trudged back.

* * *

Everyone stared at Harry, hoping that the news announced by McGonagall a few seconds ago wasn't true.

_Please say Dumbledore isn't dead, _thought Aly.

Harry walked through the crowd, meeting only Aly's eye. He shook his head sadly. He walked upstairs to his dormitory. Aly choked back a sob and closed her eyes.

Faintly, she heard a phoenix's singing.


	43. Scotland and the Seperation

"Ms. Trevelyan," McGonagall said, attempting to look stern. Her attempt failed, and her eyes softened. They were red from crying.

She sniffed and stood upright. "It would not be wise for you and your friends to come back. You are not expelled...but staying here would be disastrous."

Aly sighed. "Understood, Professor."

They were standing in front of the Tower the next morning. The fat lady fled her painting again.

"The Daily Prophet will be delivered this morning, but we will not let any student read one for yours...and Professor Dumbledore's well-being."

"Of course," Aly said, smiling sadly. "What time will the funeral be?"

"Today at noon," McGonagall said, her voice trembling. "Until then, Ms. Trevelyan."

She walked away briskly, rubbing her eyes.

Aly sighed sadly and walked back into the common room, where the others were.

"What's the consensus?"

Amanda looked up at her sadly.

"She says that we're not expelled," Aly said, feigning happiness. "But she doesn't think it's wise for us to come back." She frowned and sat down next to Char, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Hayden groaned and leaned back in the couch. "There goes my education."

"I'm sorry," Aly apologized. "It's my fault."

"No, it's not," Kylie said firmly.

"Why do you care, Kylie?" Char asked, looking at her. "You weren't involved in any of this."

"So? Where Hayden goes, I go," Kylie said firmly, holding Hayden's hand.

"Are you all packed?" Aly asked.

"Yeah," Damien responded absently. "Where are we going to be this summer?"

They all fell silent.

"I dunno," Amanda said, realizing that they won't see each other. "I doubt we'll be able to see each other this summer."

Aly thought about how painful it would be to be separated from her friends for a whole summer and possibly a whole year.

"That's bollocks," Damien said, laughing it off. "There's no way I can be separated from you lot for a day at most. We should find somewhere to stay!"

"Oh yeah? Like where?" Char demanded, sitting up. "We haven't seen Mum since summer. If we stay there, who knows what'll happen. Aly's mum is already under house arrest. We're practically expelled from school! Where do you suppose we go?"

"What if...we stay with Adam," Aly said quietly, causing everyone to look at her. She looked up, nervous. "I know that he's the reason for all of this to happen...but we can't go to my mum, we can't go to your mum..."

Amanda raised her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry. That was a stupid suggestion," Aly said, flushing.

"That...doesn't sound like a bad idea," Damien said cautiously, looking at the others.

"You must be off your rocker," Hayden said immediately. "He hates us, and he's the reason why we're out of an education."

"I knew it!" Aly said triumphantly. "I knew you were mad! You said you weren't, but you are!"

"I'm not mad at you," Hayden pointed out. "I'm mad at him. He shouldn't have visited you."

"Yes, but I shouldn't have visited him in turn," Aly replied. "So it is my fault."

Hayden scowled and fell silent.

"Listen, let's not bother with any of this," Char said hastily. "We can figure out arrangements....after the funeral."

***

Aly wiped the tears off her face and watched as the centaurs made their salute.

Char rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. Aly put her jacket one as a breeze swept through the air. She had changed into a midnight blue dress, not black, to make it less gloomy.

Nearly six hundred people were in attendance; teachers, students, presidents, ministers, friends, and students.

The mothers of our little group of friends were sitting next to each other, wiping away tears with a tissue.

The arrows disappeared from the sky, and Aly watched as Albus Dumbledore's body was laid to rest in the white tomb overlooking the lake.

The slab of marble was sealed by Hagrid, and then everyone who was in attendance heard a magical song echo across the lake.

Aly listened to the song, tears rolling down her face. It was a song of lamentations, a song of joy, and a song of loss.

Aly looked to her left at Harry, who looked more heartbroken than anyone.

A few minutes later, the song ended and no one moved. They were all in quiet reflection.

Rufus Scrimgeour stood up. "Remember Albus Dumbledore."

"Albus Dumbledore," the congregation echoed. Everyone stood up, and began to converse quietly with each other.

Aly stood up, feeling her muscles ache. She turned to Char, who was busy wiping away a tear that escaped from his eye.

"Well...that was...moving," he said, laughing shakily.

"Yeah," Aly agreed, just as shaky. She looked over Char's shoulder and watched as Mrs. Boyle and Joy approached them.

Joy stood in front of Aly. "Aly..." she said, drawing her into her arms.

"Hi, Mum," Aly whispered, hugging her. "How've you been?"

"Depends. I've been fine up till now," she said, smiling, even though her eyes were red. "This is one great loss."

"It is," Mrs. Boyle agreed, after hugging Char. "He will be sorely missed."

"Mum," Char asked, looking at Aly quickly. "Where are we going to go?"

"I honestly do not know, Char," Mrs. Boyle said quietly. "What about your education?"

Char winced and looked at Aly. She nodded. "We no longer have an education."

Mrs. Boyle stared blankly at Char. Char put her arms on Mrs. Boyle's shoulders. "McGonagall recommends that we don't come back."

"W-what?" Mrs. Boyle stuttered, not daring to believe her ears.

"We'll be in the Daily Prophet, Mum," Char said, trying to smile, but failing miserably. "There are death eaters everywhere. McGonagall told us that the Carrows are joining the Hogwarts staff."

Joy covered her mouth in horror.

"A lot of people won't be coming back, Mum," Aly said, turning to Joy. "Not just us. The Carrows are death eaters, and they're known for being so violent."

Joy nodded.

"That's why," Char explained. Mrs. Boyle looked away sadly and then sighed.

"I guess that's it, then."

Aly nodded sadly.

"Aly...there's something you must know," Joy said suddenly. Aly looked at her mother, waiting.

Joy sighed sadly, her expression pained. "Your father lives here, in Scotland."

Aly felt as if she were punched in the gut. Literally. "Here?" she choked. "Up here?"

"Yes," Joy responded. She put her arms on Aly's shoulders. "I want you to visit him."

"What?!" she gasped. "Leave? My friends...my family...my...everything?" Aly felt heartbroken.

"I'm sorry," Joy said, about to cry. "But I want what's best for you. And you staying down here isn't safe!"

Aly looked away, tears rolling down her cheeks. "For...a year?"

"Aly..." Joy said, her eyes shiny by unshed tears. Aly watched the ground blur by her tears, and then looked up at the sky, sniffing.

"I understand," Aly said, tears rolling faster down her cheeks. "Can...you...excuse me?"

She walked past Joy, her shoulders shaking.

Char looked at his mother, and then Joy. "She can take care of herself, Joy."

Joy looked away. "I know! It's just..."

"Excuse me..." she muttered. She walked past Char. Char looked at Mrs. Boyle. She nodded and he went off in Aly's direction.

He found her standing by the lake, sniffing. He approached her slowly, not caring if she heard the crunching of the twigs.

He stood next to her, staring at the blue lake. He waited silently for her to talk.

"I just don't understand..." Aly whispered, sniffing. She stood upright. "Why does she have to separate me? From my friends...my family...everything I've come to know?"

Char turned to her. Aly still looked pretty even when her eyes were red. "Aly...your mum said that when she was nearly your age, your grandparents were killed by death eaters."

Aly turned to him in surprise, her eyelashes wet. "What?"

"She doesn't want them to find you. Your grandparents strongly opposed You-Know-Who. It is for your protection."

"But that means I have to be away from you," she said, her voice trembling. "And Hayden, and Kylie, and Damien and Amanda and Mrs. Boyle and Mr. Boyle and...everyone I've come to know and love!"

"Aly," Char said, taking her face in his hands, "I love you. And your Mum has the best interests at heart for you. She wants to protect you. And I want you to stay safe."

He kissed her eyelid. "Please stay. For me. I want you to be safe." She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Where will you go?"

"Mum'll find somewhere for us to go," Char said absently, resting his head on her hair. He stared at the lake. "We'll be fine."

"What will I do without you?" she said, smiling slightly. "I won't last a day without you." She watched the lake shimmer in the sun.

"Try...replacing me."

"What?!" Aly exclaimed, pulling back from him to study him.

"But...we'll be separated for a year, Aly. Please." He stared down at her, his brown eyes melting. "I don't want you to be alone. Try building a robot of me," he suggested lightly.

"Ha ha." Aly wiped a tear. "I'm going to miss you even more."

"I love you," Char whispered.

"I love you more," Aly whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Aly heard crunching behind them and pulled away. She watched the others approach her, looking extremely sad. She reached over silently and hugged them all.

"You lot," Joy's voice said quietly behind them. "Your parents want to see you."

They all grabbed hands and started walking back to the rest of the crowd. They approached their parents.

Joy looked over at Aly. "I'll meet you at King's Cross."

"What? Y-you're not taking me now?"

Joy smiled. "No. I'm letting you spend time with your friends. I feel like the worse parent in the world."

"Mum," Aly said, walking over to her, "You're the best parent I could ever have!"

"Thank you," Joy whispered, hugging her tightly. "I couldn't have asked for a better daughter."

Aly grinned and watched her mother disappear.


	44. Can't Hold Us Down

The whole train ride, surprisingly, was the best one. Rather than mourn, they all reflected on the good times throughout their years together.

"You idiots shouldn't have ever let me do that prank," Aly said, sipping her pumpkin juice.

"It's not our fault," Hayden grinned.

"You blackmailed her," Amanda said plainly.

Damien scowled at her.

They talked about the good times, first kisses, good grades, great games, great times. They didn't think anything of the future.

* * *

Of course, once they arrived at King's Cross, the atmosphere changed abruptly.

The laughter in them died down quickly as they stepped off the train. Aly looked around for her mother, and then stopped when she saw a man standing next to Joy.

Joy smiled at her. And so did the man next to her. He was dressed in a light brown turtleneck, jeans, and loafers.

Aly gulped and slowly walked to them, carefully studying her father.

The same age as her mother, Darien Trevelyan had very dark brown hair, if not black, and piercing green eyes.

Aly gasped quietly when she recognized those eyes. The same ones she saw every morning.

"Hello, Aly," her father said quietly. "It's nice to see you." He had a slight Scottish accent.

"You too," Aly said nervously. He reached down to her hug her. It was awkward. Aly smiled slightly after letting go.

Char walked over to them.

"Hello," he said to Joy. He looked at Aly.

"Oh, right then. This is Charmont Boyle...my...boyfriend."

Char shook hands with Darien. "Hello, sir."

"Boyfriend? That'll be kind of hard to continue, huh?"

Aly fell silent, looking at the tiled ground.

"Whoops. There's an awkward moment," he grinned. Aly surprised herself by laughing. She hadn't laughed in a while.

"It's nice to meet you," Darien said, smiling quickly. "Sorry about my lack of ignorance."

"It's quite alright," Char smiled. Darien smiled back and then took Aly's luggage.

"I'll wait over here. But we must leave soon," Darien said, walking over to the door. Aly turned to Char and walked to the side.

He smiled slightly and drew her into a hug.

"I love you," he whispered. "We'll see each other, I promise."

"Got that right," Aly whispered back. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with his hair. For once he didn't go insane. His eyes merely showed more love than usual. Char sighed with amusement and looked down at Aly.

"Try for me," he said quietly.

"I will."

"Thank you." Char bent down and kissed her slowly. Aly's arms tightened and then she let go slowly, opening her eyes. Char smiled crookedly.

"We'll be together. I promise." They hugged.

"Write. I mean it. Write to me, or I'll come stomping after you," Aly said, wiping her eyes.

"I will," Char chuckled. He stepped back and Aly turned to leave. She walked over to her father, who stood up.

"Ready to go?" Darien asked.

"Yeah," Aly said shakily.

Darien bent down to eye-level. "Aly, remember. Your mother knows what's best. I will let you visit. You won't be separated from your friends forever, I promise."

Aly mustered a smile. "Thanks...Dad."

Darien smiled, and they slowly exited King's Cross.

***

Char watched them go, his eyes filling with unshed tears. _I love you._

He sighed, gritted his teeth, and walked over to the others.

"Is she...?" Hayden asked.

Char nodded.

Amanda wiped her eyes. "She'll be back. She promised. Her mum promised, her dad promised. We'll be together again. Don't worry, guys."

"Yeah," Damien agreed. Mrs. Boyle walked over to them, followed by Mr. Boyle.

"Where are we...?" Char asked, but his mother cut him off.

"We'll explain on the way there," Mrs. Boyle answered, taking his arm. They walked out of the door in the opposite direction.

***

Aly watched the hills roll by.

_We'll be together again._

_Voldemort can't hold us down._


End file.
